If I Never Knew You
by GhostWriter1917
Summary: Years after Ben was crowned King he and Mal are ready to take the next step in their relationship. But their happily ever after is threated by envious ex's and sinister forces hell-bent are taking the kingdom for themselves. Mal and Ben are willing to go to any lengths to keep the peace and their happiness, but in doing so they may have to pay a terrible price. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_If I Never Knew You_

 _"These violent delights have violent ends_

 _And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

 _Which as they kiss consume."_

 _\- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 2.3_

The purple haired twenty year old sat against the stone pillar waiting for the arrival of her boyfriend, who was uncharacteristically late. A few thoughts crossed her mind as she waited as to what was keeping Ben, all of them included him getting caught up with work. She looked out at the Enchanted Lake, the water was a dark blue, and the moonbeams danced majestically in the waves. She shrugged and opened the picnic basket and took out the chocolate covered strawberries. She wrapped her red lips around the small fruit, first twirling her tongue around the chocolate, enjoying its sweet taste, before biting the fruit in half. She smiled as the overly sweet treat made its way down her throat. The sound of breaking branches coming from behind her alerted her to another's presence. She turned and saw a tall young man with sandy-brown hair and a wide smile was walking towards her.

"You're late," Mal said with a smile. Ben picked up her right hand and pressed his warm lips onto her soft skin. Her smile grew slightly and blood flushed in her pale cheeks.

"Sorry, Love," Ben said apologetically, "I caught a little caught up with something."

Mal rolled her brilliant green eyes and offered Ben a strawberry. He popped the entire thing in his mouth and began to chew. He sat down across from Mal and stared at her.

"What?" she asked wondering if she had chocolate around her mouth, or seeds in between her teeth.

"It's nothing," Ben assured her. Mal, not fully trusting her boyfriend picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth. She pulled out two greasy paper bags from the wicker basket and handed the larger of the two to Ben.

"I know it's not the most romantic meal," she started as she unwrapped her burger and took a bite, "but I didn't have much time to make anything after class let out." Ben shook his head as he took a very large bite out of his triple patty burger.

"Nonsense," he said with a mouthful of beef, cheese, and fries, "you know I love burgers from _Granny's_."

Mal playfully threw a napkin at him. "Don't talk with your mouthful, your _Majesty_ ," she said playfully. "It's not king-like."

Ben stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend before taking another large bite from the masticated cow.

The two talked about how Mal's upcoming art exhibit was coming, and how the upcoming arrival of the latest Islanders was coming. Since Mal and her three pseudo-siblings arrived in the idyllic kingdom of Auradon and had proven that given the chance the children of the most vial villains could be good. Slowly more and more children were being removed from the Isle and brought to Auradon at a shoot of a good life. The succession rate was better than expected, with the rare exception, nearly all the children adapted and even flourished in the peaceful land.

It was nights like the one now that took Mal by surprise sometimes. She sometimes wondered how someone as good and wonderful as Ben could have ever looked twice at someone like her. Yes she had chosen goodness over wickedness, but she was no princess, not technically at least. She did not think herself beautiful like Audrey or Evie. She knew she was nowhere near as smart as Carlos, or as strong and protective as Jay. She still did not think herself worthy of being with Ben, or even getting to be happy. Happily ever after was a new concept to her, and living it felt more like a dream than reality. She saw Ben speaking, but couldn't hear him, she was too busy marveling at his beauty. Mal had always seen how Ben resembled his mother, he had inherited her good looks, but that's not what made Ben as wonderfully handsome as he was. Mal had long ago determined that it was the kindness inside of him that made Ben so breathtakingly beautiful. His heart of gold radiated so strongly that it altered his appearance, sometimes Mal would even swear there was a slight golden aura that wrapped itself around him. She loved everything about him, she wouldn't change a thing, not even how he shook his head like a dog whenever he got wet. She loved him. Pure and simple.

Ben cleared his throat, bringing Mal back to the here and now. He laughed as her pale face turned slightly pink.

"Did you hear what I was saying," Ben asked flashing her a brilliant smile. Mal shook her head,

"No, sorry. I got distracted" she admitted.

"Dazzled by my charming good looks?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Mal admitted with a smile. "You're exceptionally handsome. And even more exceptionally kind. I don't take that for granted."

Ben smiled and tried to hide the blush that began to form on his cheeks.

"I love you, Mal," he said taking her hand in his. Mal squeezed his and smiled.

"And I love you," she said with no hint of sarcasm. Ben pulled out his phone and after a few moments a soft song began to play. He stood up, extended his arm and hand for her to take it.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked. Mal rolled her eyes and smiled, taking his hand. He gently pulled her to her feet. The two began to sway softly to the song emitting itself from the speakers of Ben's phone. Brilliant small, multi colored lights started to illuminate the night sky around the two. Mall looked in awe as various shades of blues, pinks, yellows, and greens danced along with her and Ben.

"Fairies," she said with a chuckle. Ben nodded his head. The two looked around them as hundreds of fairies danced to the same song they were. Mal laid her head on Ben's chest and closed her eyes. She was home.

"Mal, there's something I need to ask you," Ben said in a whisper. Mal removed her head from Ben's chest and looked up into his warm hazel eyes.

"What?" she asked suddenly becoming suspicious.

"Are you happy?" he asked. Mal was slightly taken aback by this. It was a simple question, and an obvious one.

"Of course," she answered. Ben nodded his head and smiled.

"And you love me," he asked.

"Yes, Ben—why are you," but she didn't get to finish the sentence. Her lips suddenly became busy. She closed hers and melted into Ben's strong arms as the kiss grew longer and more passionate. Through her closed eyes she could see the intensity of the fairies light growing. The two only pulled away to breathe. Mal's head was spinning, which is why she didn't first question Ben's actions. Only when oxygen had fully returned to her brain did she piece together what Ben was doing. He was on one knee, and reaching inside one of his pockets.

"Ben—what are you doing?"

Ben smiled as he pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it, reveling a magnificent diamond ring. "Ben is that what I think it is?"

"Mal Bertha," Ben said smiling, "I have loved you since the moment our eyes met, even before then. You have taught me so much, you have been my strength when I was weak, my shoulder to lean on, my best friend. I love you, more than life itself, more than I thought I could ever love. Every time I look into those beautiful emerald eyes I know that no matter what, everything will turn out fine; that I am home." Ben slid the ring onto Mal's left ring finger, the diamond shined brilliantly in the fairies' light, taking her breath away. She forced her eyes away from the ring and back into the hazel eyes she loved so much.

Was this really happening, was this just another dream? Mal's mind was racing.

"Will you marry me, Mal?" Ben asked softly. Mal's breathing stopped for a moment as she took in the question. She had known it was coming, but to hear it, to really have him say it, took her breathe away.

They had been together for four years, had overcome obstacles that would normally tear about the average couple, and they loved each-other, unconditionally. But Mal never expected this, she never allowed herself to dream that one day Ben would be kneeling before her, asking her to marry him, she after all wasn't good enough. But here she was, and here Ben was, smiling up at her hopefully. For a brief moment she thought that maybe his was a curse, some dark magic making her see an illusion. And then she shook her head. No. No, Ben loved her. And she loved him, no black magic or curse was going to change that. Mal wasn't going to let the insecurities that her mother had instilled in her long ago ruin this moment, not now, not ever. Mal pulled Ben up onto his feet and stood on her tip-toes and kissed him deeply.

Once they separated she looked into his eyes, both smiling.

"Yes, your Majesty," she said playfully. Ben smiled and kissed Mal again, as the fairies danced around them.


	2. Chapter 2

The young couple were still intertwined as they strolled to the apartment that Mal and Evie shared. There was a kind of glow around the two, as if heaven's light was shining down on them. When they reached the upscale brownstone they stared at each other for the hundredth time that night; smiling like fools. Ben grabbed the back of Mal's hand and the two fell into yet another deep kiss. When they pulled away the glow was even brighter.

"Goodnight, your _Highness_ ," Ben whispered into Mal's ear. Mal chuckled.

"I'm no queen yet," she informed him. Ben cocked his head to the side and stared at her with faux confusion.

"Really?" he asked, "because you've always been my Queen." Mal lightly punched Ben's arm before unlocking her door.

"So when do we announce the engagement to the kingdom?" she asked opening the door slightly. Ben shrugged.

"It's going to come out sooner or later," he said truthfully. The two were essentially celebrities, always in the public eye, and Mal would have to use some serious magic to hide the ring on her finger. "And there is absolutely no chance of my mom keeping this quite once she finds out you said 'yes'". Mal nodded her head at that. She and Belle had become very close in the four years she'd been dating Ben; they were practically mother and daughter. Mal was already anticipating the former queen's phone call that would surely happen in the early morning when Ben informed her of the good news. She'd want to start planning by lunch.

"Tomorrow," the both agreed. They'd rather make the engagement known on their own terms, not having it plastered on ever trashy tabloid in the kingdom. The two kissed one last time before parting ways for the night. Mal closed the door behind her and let out a large breath. This was happening, the weight of what was going to transpire hit her full force. She was going to be the Queen, she was going to be a wife, and she was going to be tied to Ben in every human way imaginable. Weaker women would be anxiety-ridden over what the future held for them, but Mal simply smiled. She knew with Ben and her best friends at her side, she'd be fine. It was that thought that made her question Evie's whereabouts. Normally her pseudo-sister was always awaiting her return to hear how her date went. But the blackish-blue haired girl was nowhere to be found. Mal began to search the large apartment and after checking the kitchen, living room, and balcony she found the other woman in her own sewing room. Evie was putting the finishing touches on a gown Lonnie had commissioned for her upcoming nuptials. Evie had brought in inspiration from Lonnie's parents' home land as well as incorporating the ever so lovely princess fashion every woman in Auradon wanted for their wedding dress. Mal also noticed on Evie's desk laid an empty pot of coffee and a large physics book.

"Multitasking, are we?" Mal asked leaning against the doorframe. Evie chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm almost finished with the dress, and only have one more section to read through before tomorrow's final. It should be a breeze, Doug and I were working these equations years ago for fun, but I have to make sure to beat him."

Mal found the competitive nature of Evie and Doug's relationship both endearing and frightening. She'd seen Evie make pots and pots of coffee to study night after night for a test just so that she could beat Doug. Evie was not one to toil with, and when she decided she was going to win who would get the better grade the best thing to do was stay out of her way.

Mal walked closer to where Evie was working and put her hands on the shoulders of the mannequin, hoping her friend would spot the large ring on her finger. But Evie was too absorbed in her work to notice the ten caret diamond ring.

"So my date went well," Mal started while wiggling her fingers.

"That's nice," Evie said adding a final stich into the beaded gold dragon design that made its way up the entire length of the dress; still unaware of the ring.

"Yah, better than expected," Mal added. All she received was another 'that's good'. "Ben even asked me an important question," Mal finally said hoping to get Evie's attention.

"Oh, what was that," Evie asked not looking up from the dress.

"Oh nothing too important," she said putting her hands literally in front of Evie's face. Evie sighed,

"Mal, I'd love to gossip about Ben, but I'm very bus—," but Evie didn't finish her sentence. Mal laughed as she watched her friend's face change from slightly annoyed to utterly shock.

"Mal—is that what I think it is?" she asked in barely a whisper. Mal pointed to the ring.

"Oh this," she said like it was nothing. "Oh yah, Ben asked me to marry him, but if you're too busy to talk tonight it can wait until—," Mal was cut off by a loud scream. She smiled as she placed both hands over her ear. Evie was jumping up and down like a child as she stared at the ring on her best friend's hand. Evie rushed to her desk where she threw open several drawers and tossed out the containments onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked amused. Evie didn't answer but continued to search for an unknown object. She finally found what she had been looking for, a fresh sketchbook. She flipped it over to the first page and grabbed a black pencil.

"Screw the final, we have to talk about the dress!" Evie said excitingly. "Do you want classic, or maybe modern, oh you'd look absolutely breathtaking in lace."

"Evie slow down," Mal said taking the sketchbook out of her friend's shaking hands. Evie wrapped Mal in her arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mal, you're getting married," Evie said chocking on happy sobs. Mal laughed and felt the happy tears start to form in her eyes.

"Yah, looks like it, E."

"You have to let me help plan the wedding. Oh and the reception, oh and maybe even the honeymoon."

"Wedding and reception is a definite yes," Mal told her, "but Ben and I pick the honeymoon location."

"Fine, but make it tropical, I can make you some seriously sexy bikini's." Evie said with a wink. Mal rolled her eyes and pulled out of the hug.

"Of course you're going to have to let Belle help plan the wedding, she's been looking forward to this since Ben and I's first anniversary."

"I'm surprised you haven't already heard from—,"

And as if on que Mal's cell began to ring inside of her purse. She didn't even look at the caller ID, she swiped the screen and the call was answered.

"Hello," Mal said with a smile eyeing Evie who too was smiling.

"Hello my future daughter-in-law," Belle said excitingly on the other end. Mal laughed.

"He's already told you?" she asked wondering how he'd gotten to the castle so face.

"He called," Belle informed. "He didn't want to wake us in case he got home after Adam was down for the night. I tell you if he doesn't get his eight hours he can be a real beast."

"I heard that," Mal heard a groggy Adam say over the phone.

"You were supposed to my love," Belle retorted.

Mal laughed. She silently hoped that her marriage to Ben would be just as magical as his parents. How many times had she seen the two look at each other as if they had just met, how many times had she watched as they danced together in the rose gardens?

"I take it Evie knows," Belle asked.

"Already designing," Evie said loud enough for Belle to hear. Mal heard a chuckle come from Belle.

"Well how about I take you two out tomorrow for a late lunch to celebrate," Belle asked.

"That would be wonderful," Mal said, "but why don't I just make something for us, we can talk more openly in the confines of the apartment than outside in the public."

"Ben said you two talked about making the announcement tomorrow," Belle said confusingly.

"We did, but I'd rather do this privately, you know?"

"I completely understand," Belle whispered. Mal could hear Adam snoring loudly in the background. "I do hope Ben doesn't snore like his father," Belle added. Mal laughed.

"Oh he does, found that out the first time he spent the—," Mal's eyes winded to the size of dinner plates as she realized what she had just revealed to Ben's mother.

"Then one of my presents to you will be a very good pair of noise cancelling ear buds," Belle said.

"Ooh—okay," Mal said glad her soon to be mother-in-law wasn't ripping her a new one for having already slept with her son.

"Well I'll let you rest, Sweetie. You must be tired. I just wanted to say congratulations and that I am beyond thrilled to have you joining my family." Mal's heart warmed as it always did whenever Belle said anything warm and kind to her.

"Not as thrilled as I am," Mal admitted.

Belle chuckled, "agree to disagree?"

"Agreed," Mal said.

"So I'll come over around three in the afternoon?"

"Sounds perfect, Belle," Mal said. The call ended shortly thereafter. Evie gave Mal one last hug before Mal excused herself to her room. She threw her purse onto the large lavender bed and started to undress. She turned to a white dresser where on top a glass cylinder that had once protected the enchanted rose now acted as a prison to a little lizard. That lizard had once been Maleficent, Mal's mother. In the four years she'd been a lizard she hadn't grown a single centimeter, in fact she had shrank a full two inches. Mal had long ago accepted that her mother had no love for her in her heart, and although it hurt Mal, she still held onto the hope that one day her mother may learn to love. She walked over to the glass prison, the small lizard stared at her, opened its mouth once as if to hiss before turning away.

"Nice to see you too, Mother," Mal said sourly. Mal held up her left hand, showing her mother the brilliant ring.

"Ben asked me to marry him tonight, Mother," Mal said coldly. "And I said yes." The lizard did not respond in any way. It curled up into a little ball and closed its green eyes. Mal shook her head, feeling foolish to even hope that maybe the lizard would grow.

"I know you don't care, that you think love is weakness. But it's not. It's strength. It's been Ben's love that has healed me from your abuse. Its love that gives me the strength to get up out of bed in the morning even when I remember that my own mother has no love for me. It's love that kept me from turning into a monster, Mother." The lizard didn't move, it continued to sleep. Mal shook her head and walked away. "I don't even know why I try," she said as she turned off the lights. Mal walked over to her bed and got under the covers. The windows were open, allowing the brilliant full moon to illuminate the room. Mal turned over on her side and looked at a picture of her and Ben, one that had been taken at his coronation party. She smiled as she remembered that day, the day she finally allowed herself to feel love, to open her heart. She twirled the new diamond ring around a few times before her purse started to buzz. She reached in and grabbed her phone. A goofy picture of Ben flashed before her, alerting her to who was calling. She swiped the screen and put the phone to her ear.

"Can't get enough of me, can yah?" She asked.

"Never," Ben told her. "I did tell you that I love you, right?" he asked. Mal laughed.

"Only twenty times," she said sarcastically.

"I love you, Mal," he said sweetly.

"Twenty-one," Mal said. And the two talked with each other into the early morning, both falling asleep at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal and Ben thought about calling a press conference, or having the royal publicist inform the kingdom to announce the engagement, but in the end Mal thought of a simpler, more efficient way of letting the world know. She had not previously been a fan of social media, she held to the belief that it was invasive and those who spent most of their time updating statuses were in reality so bored with their provincial lives they tried in desperation to make it appear more exciting, like Audrey. But today she accepted that sometimes it could come in handy. With her left hand next to her face she smiled as Ben took her picture. He smiled as he wrote what Mal knew was probably some long and drawn out caption, so she took the phone from his hand and erased all he had written and simply typed, _"Said yes, countdown to royal wedding begins."_ Mal tossed the phone back into Ben's hands and got a nod of approval.

"Simple," he said smiling, "I like it. Not nearly as romantic as what I had typed," he added with a smug smile. Mal raised her purple brows.

"I know, it's why what I wrote is better," she said smiling back at him before walking over to the stove to continue preparing the meal she was making for Belle. Ben published the photo before walking over and wrapping his arms around Mal's waist.

"What are you making," he asked inhaling the savoring scent.

"Four cheese tortellini with Alfredo sauce," Mal answered, "and if I have time I'll make those cupcakes your mom loves."

Ben pressed his lips into the small of Mal's neck, causing her to shudder. Mal dropped the whisk as she held onto the counter to keep her from falling. Ben chuckled darkly as he moved from her neck to her shoulder.

"Your mother will be here any minute," Mal reminded him as she tried to regain control of herself. With a twirl of his arm Mal was now facing him, the two smiling.

"She'll knock," he told her. Mal knew he was right, but loved toying with him.

"Yes, and she'll be expecting lunch to be ready or close too when she gets here, so if you'd excuse me." Mal wiggled herself free from Ben's strong grip and continued to stir the sauce, a sly smile on her face. She began counting back inside her head.

" _Five, four, three, two_ ," and before she got to one Ben had scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. Mal's head flew back as she laughed.

"Mal, you smell," Ben said smiling. Mal stopped laughing and looked at her now fiancé appalled.

"Excuse me," she said waiting for him to respond. Ben started to explain himself as he started to walk towards the bathroom.

"You could use a shower. So you don't smell when my mom gets here," he said with a sly smile. Mal finally catching on returned said sly smile.

"I guess that would be rude, wouldn't it," she asked.

"Oh most defiantly." Ben agreed as he set her down on the tile floor. Ben walked over to the large glass shower and turned the water on. He turned back to Mal and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "And as your fiancé it would be irresponsible of me to allow that," he told her as he threw his shirt aside. Four years, and Mal still got butterflies when she saw his bare torso. She smiled and took the pins out of her hair and let it fall freely down to her waist.

"You're too kind, Ben," she said as she unzipped the back of her dress.

"Only looking out for you, Love," he told her as he helped her out of the shiny short lavender dress. Mal pressed her hands on Ben's naked chest and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. Ben wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the shower.

The knocking on the door an hour later, was what alerted the two that the former Queen was outside the large apartment. Mal nearly slipped on the wet tile floor of the shower when she first heard the knocking, lucky for her Ben had caught her. They exited the shower and grabbed some towels.

"I'm coming," Mal yelled hoping Belle had heard her. She yanked her dress back on and wrapped her wet hair in a towel.

" _Great_ ", she thought to herself as she made her way to the door, " _lunch isn't anywhere near ready._ " Mal threw opened the heavy oak door and found Belle standing in-front of her. She was wearing a simple blue dress that cut down just past her knees. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail by a blue bow. In her hands was what appeared to be a large white scrapbook? Ben had inherited Belle's warm and kind smile.

"I apologize if I'm a little early," Belle said giving an apologetic smile. Mal shook her head.

"No, no you're on time, I'm the one running a little late," Mal told her. Belle's smile grew.

"Don't worry, my dear, you've had an exciting twenty-four hours." Mal smiled and let Belle inside. Belle walked into the apartment and set down the white scrapbook on the living-room coffee table and looked into the direction of the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?" she asked gesturing towards the pots and pans that had been left on the counter when Ben whisked Mal away to the shower. Mal shook her head,

"No thanks. You're my guest." Just then Ben appeared out of the bathroom, finishing buttoning up the last button on his shirt.

"Sweetie, I didn't expect you to still be here," Belle said giving her son a hug.

"Neither did I," Mal said under her breathe as she poured water into the pasta pan. Ben looked down at his mom and shrugged.

"Mal and I announced our engagement," Ben informed her. Belle nodded her head.

"Ah yes, the photo post," she said pulling out her own phone from her matching blue purse. Mal looked at the two from the corner of her eye as she began to heat the Alfredo sauce. Belle looked impressed. "Already twenty-thousands likes," she said. Mal felt her stomach lurch. _Twenty thousand likes_! They had just uploaded the photo an hour ago.

"I should be going," Ben said as he pressed his lips to his mother's forehead. "The next Islanders will be arriving late this evening, and the welcoming committee and I still have some work to do," he said as he made his way to Mal. He wrapped his arms. "See you late this evening," he whispered in her ear before placing a small kiss on her cheek. Mal blushed.

"Seven-thirty sharp," she said turning her head to place a kiss on his lips. As they were kissing Mal opened her eyes to check and see if Belle was paying attention; instead Belle's attention was on Evie's physics textbook. Mal reached below Ben's waist and pinched his butt. Ben pulled away from the kiss and looked at her with raised brows and slightly agape mouth. Mal winked.

"See you later, your Majesty," she whispered. Ben pulled her closer and kissed her one last time.

"I look forward towards it," he whispered in her ear. Ben said goodbye to Mal and his mother one last time before exiting the apartment.

As Mal had suspected the large white scrapbook Belle had brought with her was filled with wedding ideas, swatches of fabric, color schemes and possible menus. Evie had joined them about an hour into talking about the wedding with several different watercolor sketches of what the wedding dress would look like. Evie and Belle talked the most, each of them absorbed in the possibilities of what the wedding might be like. Mal, who still didn't care too much about makeup and clothes was all too happy to let her pseudo-sister and soon to be mother-in-law take everything into their capable hands. She told them to run with it, and that she wanted to know as little as possible, to keep the day as magical to her as it could be, and to keep her from becoming too anxious.

By the time Belle left, it was a little past six in the afternoon. She and Evie had already planned when they were going to meet next, which was after the arrival of the next Islanders.

"A little overwhelmed," Evie asked Mal once Belle had closed the door.

"Just a little," Mal told her as she plopped herself on the couch. Evie strolled towards her and sat next to her.

"I know how you don't like being the center of attention," Evie said softly, "and I know the thought of having hundreds of thousands of people coming to the ceremony and watching it on the television might scare you."

"Hadn't thought of that yet, thanks," Mal said. Evie smiled and placed her freshly manicured hand on top of Mal's.

"If you ever get anxious or scared just let me know, okay? I'm will be here for you twenty-four-seven, and so will Ben and Belle, and Carlos and Jay and Jane and so many more people. You're not going to have to deal with this alone." Mal smiled and pulled Evie into a hug.

"What would I do without you?" she asked. Evie laughed.

"You'd still not know a thing about makeup and have terrible taste in clothes," Evie responded. Mal pulled away from the hug and crossed her arms.

"I did not have terrible taste in clothes," she stated.

"You dressed like a blind person picked out your clothes," Evie said seriously. Mal got up from the couch and strolled towards her bedroom.

"My first degree as Queen will be to make you wear my old clothes for a day," she said opening her door. Evie's mouth dropped in horror.

"You wouldn't," she said bewildered. Mal's eyes flashed a brilliant shade of green.

"Try me, E." She laughed and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

They were standing along the dock, waiting for the ship in the distance. On it were the last three children from the Isle, well they were no longer children, but adults. Mal did her best to ignore the photographers who were busy snapping pictures of her and Ben. She clung to his and rested her head on his shoulder. To her right were Evie and Doug, to her left Jay and Carlos, each couple held onto the other as the ship come closer and closer. The Welcome Committee the majority of which was made of others who had been brought from the Isle and had been successfully reformed, along with Jane and Lonnie. Since this was the last batch the Committee had prepared a grand feast, and party.

Mal, along with Evie, Jay and Carlos were slightly worried about the three on the ship that was vastly approaching. Yes, the four had the reputation for being the nastiest and wicked on the Isle, titles they were once proud of, but in reality they were nothing compared to the three on the boat. Mal suddenly remembered the terrible incident that had taken place little more than a year and a half ago. Most of the children, in fact about ninety-nine percent had little to no trouble adjusting to life in Auradon, many welcomed it, thrilled to be away from the Isle and their parents. Only a few were unable to let go of their wicked ways. Mal thought back to that night she and Ben were escorted from the restaurant they had been eating at and taken to the hospital to be told the horrific news. The grandson of Claude Frollo was put into the psych-ward of the hospital. The police offers informed them that Jean-Louis had burned the son of Gaston at the stake deep in the woods, apparently Gus had made a pass at Jean-Louis and to release the demon from Gus the body had to be burned. The doctors were unable to save Gus, the burns were too severe. Jean-Louis was declared insane and sent to a hidden asylum. Jay and Carlos had taken Gus' death the hardest, as they had spoken to Gus days before his death. At that time Jay and Carlos had just started openly dating, and Gus had gone to the two to discuss his feelings for Jean-Louis. They were the ones who had told him to go for it, in their defense everyone assumed that Jean-Louis was gay, and neither have fully forgiven themselves for being what they claim is apart of Gus' death.

Mal shook the memory away as the ship pulled into the dock. Many of those around her started to jump in anticipation, even Carlos was jumping, causing Jay to smile down at him. The ramp of the ship fell to the dock with a loud thud. Ben pulled Mal closer to him as the two walked towards the wooden the dock. Mal saw the three Islanders begin the descent down the ramp. Her attention was first drawn to the tallest, a boy with black hair and pale green skin. His mother was Elphaba, more commonly known as the Wicked Witch of the West. He had inherited her brown eyes as well, along with her strong sense of justice. He had always ranted how unfair it was that his family, any family really, had been forced to live in isolation. His mother, he swore, hadn't really been wicked, but had tried to liberate the citizens of Oz from the Wizard's tyranny. Though he held his head high, Mal could see the anxiety in his eyes. He had never liked being far from his mother, being miles away probably was giving him an anxiety attack. Mal made a note to make sure he was taken care of first.

The next person Mal and the others had only ever seen from a distance, they had never had direct contact with him. His skin was as white as fresh snow, hair the color of ash, his eyes the color of ice. The son of Jadis, the White Witch. Though magic was inexistent on the Isle the boy had always had the strange ability to make the area around him absolutely freezing, she now noticed the ground beneath his feet was covered in a thick layer of frost.

The last one, the one who made Mal the most anxious was the daughter of Ursula, the Sea Witch. Aqua was her name, and she had been Mal's rival back on the Isle. Her skin was a light chocolate, her lips ruby red. Her eyes were a light lavender, and her hair as white as a corpse. She smiled as she saw Mal and extended her arms.

"My dear friend," she said in her booming voice. She wrapped her clammy arms around Mal and Ben and hugged them. "It is so good to see you after all these years, along with you, King Benjamin."

"Please, Ben will do." Aqua looked at him with a smirk.

"Mal, when I heard how you abandoned everything you had ever known for this prince I almost didn't believe it. But now that I see him in front of me I fully understand why. He is quite the catch."

Aqua turned to Mal, her eyes cold and bitter. "What's the problem, Dragon Breath? Catfish got your tongue?" Mal clenched her fist together, but forced the smile to stay on her face.

"It's lovely to see you again, Aqua. I do hope you find your stay here to your liking," Mal said with all sincerity. Aqua smiled, though Mal could tell it was indeed fake.

"I hope so, too," she said as she brushed past the two and towards the free food. Ben turned to Mal, laughing quietly to himself.

"What?" Mal asked. Ben shook his head.

"It's nothing—just that she kind of reminds me of you. When you first got here." Mal lightly slapped his arm.

"I was nothing like her," she said. Ben's brows shot up.

"Ooh really," he said skeptically. Mal pouted, a trait she did whenever she knew he was right.

"Fine, I was just like her," she admitted. "Rude and bitter."

Ben smiled and placed a small kiss on her pink lips. An "aw" came from the crowd around them. Mal and Ben chuckled, and Mal decided to give the people something to talk about. She wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and pulled him closer to her, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Mal felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She pulled away from the kiss and turned her head to see the green boy, Elliot, smiling at her. He extended a pale green hand out towards her, Mal took it and they shook.

"Thank you," he said looking at her and Ben.

"For?" they both asked.

"For the second chance," Elliot said smiling.

"You deserve it," Ben told him, while gesturing to the many others who had come from the Isle, who had found their place. "You all do." Elliot smiled, but kept his eyes down. A seagull then landed on his shoulder. Elliot looked over with distained while Mal laughed.

"Seriously," he sighed as the bird cocked its head to the side. Ben looked over at Mal confused.

"What's so funny?" Mal looked up at her fiancé and then back at Elliot.

"Ever since we were kids birds have loved Elliot," Mal explained while looking up at Ben. She turned her head back to Elliot. "I'd forgotten," she said with a sad smile. Another bird landed on Elliot's other shoulder.

"Well unfortunately, I have not," he said smiling at the little baby raven. Ben and Mal shared a chuckle. Elliot nodded his head and went to meet with people of his past. Mal rested her head on Ben's shoulder and looked at the scene before her. Years ago all the people before her would fight for scraps of food, for spare rags to make clothes, some would fight each other because they could not fight their parents, and now they were laughing. They were smiling and joyful. They were happy, all of them. Mal looked up at her fiancé who was smiling at the scene before him as well.

"I never foresaw this," he whispered.

"Neither did I," Mal said wrapping her arm around his waist. Ben kissed the top of her head and the two started to walk back to the black limo.

"Why don't we go back to the castle, order a pizza, and watch those really sad romantic movies you love so much," Ben said as he opened the car door for Mal.

"The really sad romantic movies _you_ love," she corrected him. Ben shrugged and got into the seat next to her. The driver started to drive towards Ben's castle when his phone started to ring. Ben looked at the caller ID and answered the phone.

"Hey Dad, the last three got here just fine. Eeveryth—," Adam cut Ben off. Mal couldn't hear exactly what her future father-in-law was saying but she could tell he was anxious and upset.

"Okay—okay. Yes I understand. I'm just going to drop Mal off at her place and then I'll—," he was cut off again, this time Mal heard what Adam said crystal clear.

"She needs to be present too. This, regrettably, involves her as well." Ben's grip on the phone tightened. Mal looked up at him, her green eyes filled with concern.

"What's happening," she mouthed. Ben didn't answer.

"We're on our way," he said and then hung up. Ben bit his bottom lip before swearing under his breath,

"Ben, what is happening?" Mal asked loudly. Ben looked down at his fiancée, his face a mix of rage and sorrow.

"The Council wants an audience with us, now," he told her. Mal's eyes widened.

"Why?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't know," he said grabbing her hand, "but my dad seems to think that they want me removed from the throne."

Mal's heart fell into the pit of her stomach. She shook her head trying to find a reason why Adam would think that, why if what he had said was true, would the Council want Ben removed. Ben had, was a fantastic king, just and fair. Auradon was in what many called its Golden Age. He had done nothing wrong, nothing. And then it hit her. She looked down at the diamond ring on her left hand. He had asked the child of a villain to be his wife, to be the Queen. Mal shook her head and closed her eyes, praying that everything was merely a misunderstanding.

When Ben and Mal got to the castle they were rushed to the Council Room by Chip, one of Ben's closest friends. Chip explained to them that the members of the Council had arrived about two hours ago to speak with Adam and Belle.

"I didn't hear much, but there was a lot of shouting," he told them as they walked down the marble hallway. Mal was chewing on the inside of her mouth, trying to remain calm. Ben wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. At first, she thought this was to help keep her calm, but after looking up at Ben she realized that he was holding her to keep himself in check. The three reached two large French style doors, the face of a Beast carved into both. Mal looked up at Ben, and he at her.

"We don't know what is exactly going on," Ben said trying to sound calm, though Mal could hear the concern in his voice. He kissed her quickly before Chip opened the door letting the two in.

Mal had never seen the Council Room. It was large and cold. The drapes were black and white, the table long and black, the floor was made of marble, and a large fire place in the back of the room emitted the only light. Mal and Ben walked into the room slowly. Mal recognized many of the faces in the room. Adam and Belle were sitting the closest to the door, on the right of the table. Charming and Cinderella along with their son Chad, sat directly across from them. Next to the Charming's sat Audrey and her parents, the ones Mal's mother had cursed and tried to kill. Next to them sat Snow White and her husband Prince—Mal could never remember his name. She saw many more people on the left, so many that the long table had run out of space, and many were left standing. Mal noticed that the only other people sitting next to Belle and Adam were a couple she hadn't yet been introduced to yet. A man with pitch black hair and ice blue eyes, and a woman with stunning long red hair. Next to them sat Jane and her mother the Fairy Godmother. Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable. Everyone stood up when Ben approached, he held out the last seat at the beginning of the table and motioned for Mal to sit. As she sat the Charming's and Audrey's family looked pained, and moved further away from her. Belle shot them all dirty looks before grabbing Mal's hand under the table.

"What brings everyone here at this hour?" Ben asked with a smile, trying to ease the tension. Audrey's father, Phillip, was the first to speak.

"Ben," he said not taking his eyes off of Mal.

"Your Majesty," Belle said coldly while glaring at Phillip. The prince looked at the former queen with an annoyed expression.

"Pardon me," he asked. Mal had never seen Belle look at anyone like she was looking at the people on the left side of the table. If looks could kill.

"He is your King," Belle said slowly, "and you will show him the proper respect when addressing him," she finished. Phillip looked away from Belle and back at Ben.

" _Your Majesty_ ," he said mockingly earning a growl from Adam. "What brings us here at this hour his this," he said holding up a printed photo of the one Ben had taken of Mal earlier that day, the photo that announced their engagement. Ben nodded his head.

"I know it was unconventional; normally an announcement as big as this would be made at a formal press conference—,"

"That's not what we care about," Aurora spat. "Is this, or is this not some kind of practical joke." This took Ben aback, but Mal had expected it. She held onto Belle's hand a little tighter, but tried to look like the comment hadn't hurt.

"Excuse me," Ben said coldly, glaring at the princess. Audrey sat up and looked over at Ben.

"You can't really be serious Benjamin. I mean there's no way you'd consider marrying _that_ ," she said pointing a finger at Mal.

"MAL," Ben bellowed. He took a step towards Audrey but Mal held his hand with her free one, stopping him. "Her name is, Mal," he said again shaking. Audrey glared at the two before taking her seat again.

"Ben, we really have been patient," Charming said looking at Ben.

"This little bad girl phase has gone on long enough," Cinderella said putting a hand on her husband.

"Mal isn't a phase," Ben said glaring at all of them, "I love her."

"Her mother's a villain," Charming spat.

"And you're a bastard," Belle said glaring at them. Mal's eyes went wide for a brief moment, caught off guard by Belle's choice of word. "Mal has more than proven herself. She is a wonderful young woman, who has time and time again proven that she is not her mother, but her own person. She is kind and gentle, smart and wonderful." Belle looked over at Mal and smiled at her, "she's someone I will be proud to call my daughter." Mal returned the smile. She wanted to say something, wanted to tell Belle how much that meant to her, but before she could say something more argument broke out.

"Well that's touching, but it doesn't change the fact that we don't want her to be queen," Audrey said with a smile. Mal turned her head towards the scorned princess. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun, her makeup was dark, and her clothes matched the coldness of the room. Mal had once thought they had made amends, after her mother had turned into a little lizard. But after the part she and Chad returned to being cold, and treated Mal and her friends horribly. They however were the only ones, which made it easier to ignore, but Mal always wondered why.

"Audrey, why are you doing this?" Mal asked. "I've never done anything to you."

"You stool Ben," Audrey spat. Mal sighed and looked down,

"Audrey, I'm sorry."

"Don' apologize, Mal," Ben said as he crossed his arms and looked at Audrey, hazel eyes meeting black. "She never stool me, Audrey. I never loved you." Mal had expected Audrey to react negatively to what was just said, but she just smiled.

Ben sighed and placed his hands on Mal's shoulders. "I'm marrying, Mal," he said strongly. "I love her, I always will. Nothing any of you say or do will change that."

"That's beautiful," the woman with red hair said sincerely. Her husband took her hand and looked at the crowd of people.

"I don't think it is the Council's job to tell his Majesty who he can or cannot marry. If the two are in love, let them be," the redhead's husband said. Aurora rolled her eyes before glaring at the two on the opposite side of the table.

"Forgive me Eric, but I don't really care to hear the opinion of a man who married a fish," she spat at him.

"Enough," Fairy Godmother said sternly. She looked at the opposite side of the table in astonishment and disbelief. "How can all of you say such hurtful things? All of us here vowed to do good, to be fair. Yet all of you sit here and judge this poor girl. Has the privilege of being royal, of having servants do everything for you blinded you to those vows? We should be celebrating this moment, not condemning it. Our king has found love, the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Oh shut up," Cinderella said coldly. Everyone looked stunned, they were speechless. "We're not talking about a prince falling in love with some peasant, as was my case. We're talking about our king, the person responsible for our wellbeing, wanting to make the daughter of the vilest villain the queen." Cinderella turned to Mal. "And we won't have it."

"Then what would you have," Ben asked. Phillip stood up,

"Either you agree to end this ridiculous relationship, or forfeit the throne." Ben was about to speak when Mal stood up.

"Please, don't make him do that," she begged. She wanted so much to be strong right now, to show no weakness, but she was struggling to stand. "I'm not my mother. None of us who have come here are our parents. We are our own people, we make our own decisions. And we choose to be good. Please, please don't do this."

Audrey stood up and pointed a finger at Mal, her face contorted with rage.

"Bringing you and your lowlife friends was the mistake. I regret the day Ben ever got that moronic idea in his head. I regret the day you and your friends were ever born. I wish they had just burned you all on that island, let you all starve to death. Because people like you don't deserve a happy ending."

Mal was shaking, her muscles twitched with anger. Her eyes glowed a brilliant green for a brief moment, and then the curtains caught fire. Everyone jumped out of their seats. Many screamed. Adam and Ben rushed to put out the small fire that was climbing up the curtains, Belle stood up and wrapped her arms around Mal. Audrey turned away from the flames and pointed an accusing finger at Mal.

"She's trying to kill us," she screamed. Mal shook her head.

"No, no. I'm not. I didn't mean to."

"See what we mean, _your Majesty_ ," Phillip shouted as he began to escort his family out of the room. "As long as that witch has her magic, she will be a danger to us all." Mal sat down in the chair and put her face in her hands. Ben rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"We'll accept your resignation in the morning," Charming said as he and his family left the room. Fairy Godmother muttered something under her breathe and the flames were extinguished.

Everyone who was left tried to comfort Mal and Ben, assuring them that everything would be alright, but Mal knew it wouldn't. She had always known it was too good to be true. She knew villains didn't get happy endings. Ben had insisted she spend the night in the castle, not wanting her to be alone as Evie was spending the night with Doug in his family. Mal was alone in Ben's room, he was currently somewhere trying to think up a plan with his mom and dad. So Mal was surprised when there was a knock on the door. The person on the other door didn't wait to be welcomed in, instead they came in.

Mal was shocked to see Jane walking towards her with a plate of cookies in her hand.

"I thought you might want some comfort food," she said as she sat down on the bed. Mal gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said taking a cookie. Mal sighed.

"Have you told the other's about what happened?" Jane asked. Mal shook her head.

"No, I didn't want to ruin Evie's evening, and sending Jay on a murderous rampage on royals probably won't help Ben's case," Mal said with a mouth full of cookie. Jane chuckled and nodded. She bit her bottom lip and checked to see if anyone was around. She turned back to Mal and leaned in close.

"What if I told you there was someone who could help you," Jane whispered. Mal shot up like a rocket.

"Who?"

"A very powerful woman, even more powerful than my mom."

"Who Jane, who?" Mal asked shaking Jane. Jane leaned in even closer, their faces inches apart.

"The Enchantress."


	5. Chapter 5

"The Enchantress," Mal repeated. "The same enchantress who turned Ben's dad into a beast—when he was eleven?"

Jane nodded her head, looking down at the soft blue comforter. "I know. But she's the only one who can help?"

"Why do you say that?"

"She's the most powerful force of white magic in all the realms, even more powerful than my mother. If there's anyone who can help you and Ben, it's going to be her."

"Well I haven't seen her since the time I've been here."

"That's because she wasn't entirely welcomed amongst the ranks," Jane whispered. "My mom told me that it was her who taught Evie's mom had to use magic and gave her the magic mirror. When the royals found out about that, they were not too happy. She disappeared before they could sentence her."

"Then how is she going to be any help?" Mal asked a little annoyed. Jane checked behind her again.

"The Enchanted Lake, isn't magical for no reason," Jane said in a soft voice. "She lives in the lake. Ledged says if you find a Moon rock and throw it into the lake just as the moon is above the water and make a wish, she'll revel herself and grant you your wish."

Mal bit her bottom lip, and thought over what Jane had just said. ' _The most powerful force of white magic in all the realms'_. She'd be able to erase the Council's memories, make them forget what her mother had done. Or make them forget who her mother even was. She could probably even

"Take away my magic," Mal said too softly for Jane to hear.

"Excuse me," Jane said leaning in closer. Mal's eyes turned wide and she grabbed onto Jane's arms.

"She can take away my magic—make it so I'm no longer a potential threat." Mal said excitingly. Jane stared at her dumbfounded.

"Mal you—you can't be serious," she said shocked. Mal nodded her head.

"Yes. These powers are what the Council is afraid of. Without them, then they'd have nothing to fear. They'd have no reason to make Ben choose." Mal said getting out of the bed and slipping into her purple high heels.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked jumping out of the bed.

"To go find the Enchantress," Mal answered. She was just about to exit the room when she turned back to Jane. "Where exactly is she?" Mal asked.

"Mal, I don't think you should go now. Not without talking to Ben first."

"Ben will tie me to the bed if he knew I was even considering this," Mal retorted. "And besides, I've caused him enough problems. I need to fix this—for him." The sear desperation in her voice was evident now. Jane could see the guilt that had consumed Mal's eyes. Jane's heart broke for her friend. But she wasn't about to let her leave, not without talking to Ben, it wasn't right—they were a team.

"I'm sorry, Mal." Jane started towards the door. Mal closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered. Mal raised her arms towards Jane and chanted, "To give me a chance to flee the scene, freeze the girl in front of me." An electric green light shot from Mal's fingers and surrounded Jane. The girl was frozen in place—her eyes wide with shock. Mal walked around her, but stop just before she had exited the room. "I'm sorry about this Jane, I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back," Mal swore as she ran down the long hallway.

Mal knew the castle inside and out; she had after all learned all of the secret passage ways early into her relationship with Ben, it came in handy when she had to sneak out early in the morning before anyone woke up after she had spent the night. Mal quickly and quietly exited the castle and ran into the forest towards the Ruins.

Mal would occasionally look behind her, expecting to see Ben or someone chasing her down to stop her, but she never saw anyone. Mal raced across the dirt path, and the wooden bridge. By the time she had reached the Ruins she was exhausted. She leaned against one of the broken pillars to catch her breathe. After breathing heavily for about a minute she shook her head and focused again on why she had come. She held out her hand and closed her eyes. She was focusing on the moon rock, picturing it in her mind, its color, how much it weighed, and then her hand become heavy. She opened her eyes and saw in the palm of her right hand a cloud of green smoke. When it cleared there was a moon rock in her hand. She smiled and looked out at the black water. The moon was high in the midnight sky. Mal closed her eyes and held the moon rock to her heart.

"I wish for you to show yourself to me, to take away the curse inside of me," Mal whispered before throwing the rock as hard as she could. The rock landed right in the middle of the lake where the moonbeams where the brightest. Mal waited anxiously, and waited, and waited. With each passing minute her hopes grew dimmer and dimmer, until it was dead.

"Dammit," Mal screamed into the night air, knowing no one would hear her. She grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and started to pace around until all the emotions she had been feeling got the best of her. She fell on her knees and began to weep. The tears came for many reasons. She was angry, no she wasn't angry, she was pissed off. After all the good deeds she had done, after all she had proved it wasn't good enough, yet again she wasn't good enough.

And then there was Ben. Ben who had done so much for the kingdom, who had brought it into a new age of wonder. He didn't deserve this, he was a fantastic king, the best in fact. And because of her he was going to lose his title. Mal knew he would choose her over the throne, he was too good for his own good. Mal also knew that she wasn't selfless enough to call of the engagement.

After crying for who knows how long, Mal wiped away the tears and stood up. She slowly started to walk back towards the bridge when she suddenly stopped. Standing in front of her was a beautiful woman. She was wearing a long white gown, it was timeless and majestic. Her hair was a brilliant shade of gold, and fell in cascading waves down to her waist. And she was beautiful, most likely the most beautiful woman Mal had ever encountered in her life. She gave Mal a kind smile.

"Girl, why are you crying?" she asked. Mal stared at her, unable to speak.

"Are you—are you then Enchantress?" Mal asked. The women standing before her smiled and nodded.

After oven an hour of being frozen Jane was finally able to move her fingers. Soon she regained the ability to move her hands, and then her arms, and soon her entire body was freed. Not wasting any time she ran back towards the large library where her mother, Belle, Adam and Ben had been talking before she had went to talk to Mal.

She burst through the large wooden doors, startling everyone.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Fairy Godmother asked her daughter.

"Mal's gone to ask the Enchantress to take away her magic so Ben won't have to give up the throne and they can stay together forever and have their happily ever after," Jane said all in one breath.

"What," Ben asked with an open mouth. Belle and Adam too got up out of their chairs and walked closer to Jane.

"I didn't mean for her to go without talking to you," Jane explained. "I mentioned that she might be able to help. But she came up with the idea to get rid of her powers, and when I tried to get to you she used a spell to freeze me. I've been frozen for over an hour."

"An hour," Ben yelled. "She's bound to be at the lake by now."

"She went to the Enchantress," Adam asked with furrowed brows. Jane nodded her head.

"She's going to give up her powers?" Belle asked shocked. Again Jane nodded her head.

"We have to stop her," Ben said as he started to run down the corridor. The rest followed him.

"Ben, we'll never get there in time," Adam stated as they turned a corner towards the west wing where the garage was.

"We have to try, Adam," Belle said as she threw off her stilettos.

"We can't let her do this, not because of what those bastards said," Ben shouted as he threw open the door that led to the garage. He threw open the door to the nearest car and got into the driver's seat. His parents jumped into the back and closed the door behind them, leaving Jane and Fairy Godmother standing in the doorway. Ben started the ignition and speed off, leaving skid marks on the concrete floor.

The Enchantress walked over to Mal and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"There is no need to fear me, daughter of Maleficent," she said smoothly. "I'm here to help. It's what I do, what I live for," she said as she walked towards the edge of the water.

"Can you—,"

"Take away your magic?" the Enchantress said, finishing her sentence. Mal nodded her head. The Enchantress smiled. "Why on Earth would you ever want me to do something like that?"

"Because my fiancée—,"

"Wants you to be normal?" the Enchantress asked.

"No," Mal said through her teeth, annoyed that the woman kept interrupting her. "He loves me, just the way I am, magic and all. He wouldn't approve of this."

"Then why ask me to take them away?" The Enchantress asked confused.

"Because if I don't get rid of these powers he will be forced to step down as king, and he doesn't deserve that." The Enchantress smiled warmly at Mal, and nodded her head.

"I see—and is this fiancée of yours worth such a sacrifice?" Mal nodded her head.

"I wouldn't be here if he wasn't. I love my magic, but I love him more—much more." The Enchantress looked down into the water.

"I understand." She turned back to Mal. "You understand that if I do this, there is no going back. You'll be mortal forever."

Mal took a deep breathe. "I know." The Enchantress snapped her fingers and a floating gold scroll appeared before Mal. A black quill formed in the Enchantress hand. She walked over towards Mal and held out the quill.

"Sign on the dotted line," she said as she forced the quill into Mal's hand. Mal turned her head to the scroll and quickly read threw the words printed on the parchment. It was a contract.

"I don't understand," Mal questioned as she looked up at the Enchantress. The other woman smiled.

"This is powerful magic, my dear. And you have to agree to the terms, the benefits and the consequences." Mal looked away from the bright blue eyes of the Enchantress and back at the gold parchment. If she signed there was no going back, she would become mortal. She started to lower her hand, but she thought of Ben. It was in that moment that his face appeared in her mind that she put the quill to the scroll and signed her name on the dotted line. The Enchantress smiled and snapped her fingers. The scroll started to spin around her like a tornado. Soon she was surrounded by thousands of multicolored lights, all twirling around her at the speed of light. She became dizzy. She thought she heard a manic laughter coming from behind her, but before she could check to see the source she was lifted into the air.

For the first time she was scared. The swirls of lights kept creeping closer and closer to her, almost as if they were getting prepared to strangle her.

The car came to a screeching halt. Ben, Belle, and Adam threw the doors open and saw the tornado of lights high in the night sky.

"We're too late," Belle said in terror. Not caring Ben ran towards the ruins. His heart was racing, and his mind on only Mal.

" _Babe—what have you done_ ," he thought in his mind as he raced towards the lake.

The lights were coming closer and closer, Mal could feel the air in her lungs leaving her. The swirling lights then forced themselves in her mouth. The lights diapered inside of her. Mal felt like her insides were being torn to pieces, her body was on fire. She tried to scream, but couldn't. The pain was so intense, and at this point she would've welcomed death, just to make the pain go away. And then it was.

The lights exited her mouth and dove back into the lake. Mal was suspended in air, sixty feet above the water below. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she began to fall. Her body hit the surface of the water with a thundering crash. Her body began to sink into the depths, she wasn't strong enough to swim up to the surface. The last thing she heard before subsuming to the darkness of unconsciousness was what sounded like another body crashing into the waves some distance from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Her body felt like lead, the pain was excruciating. The memories of what occurred last night rushed into her memory. She had given away her magic, forever. She was now completely mortal. The Council had no longer had any reason to make Ben step down from the throne. She was no longer a "threat".

She tried to move her neck, but a sharp pain prevented her from moving it even an inch. "Ahh," she gasped. Suddenly two warm hands were on her shoulders, rubbing her arms up and down.

"Mal," an all too familiar voice whispered softly. Mal opened her eyes, but her vision was hazy, like when you tried to look up at the sun while underwater.

"Ben," she said weakly. She felt a warm hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I'm here, Love," he told her reassuringly. Mal took a deep breathe.

"On a scale of one to ten, how made are—,"

"Thirteen," Ben said. Mal's vision was staring to get clearer, and she could see the dark purple circles under Ben's eyes. Had he not slept at all since she had last seen him? She put a reassuring hand on his cheek and smiled up at him. "What were you thinking?" he asked her as he placed his hand over hers. She stared up into his hazel eyes and exhaled.

"I couldn't let you step down from the throne, and I was sure as hell not about to make it easy for the Council to force you to do so."

"Mal you almost died," Ben said harshly. For a second Mal just assumed he was overreacting, but then she remembered the fall, how she had landed on her back when she hit the water. She thought about how much it hurt to move her body. Had she seriously come close to dying? "You broke your back, Mal," Ben explained to her. "When I pulled you out of the water your body was positioned so oddly—," he couldn't finish the sentence. Mal's heart broke a little as she looked into his eyes. The light that usually radiated inside of them was replaced by brokenness. You're lucky that Fairy Godmother followed my parents and I to the lake, if it weren't for her magic you'd be dead."

"I'm so sorry, Ben," she murmured. "But you wouldn't have let me go if I had told you."

"You're right, I would've tied you to the bed," he said. Mal slyly smiled.

"You did seem to like that the last time we did that," she said jokingly. Despite himself Ben smiled. "So how long have I been asleep? A few hours?"

"Three days," Ben corrected. Mal's eyes went wide. Three days, she had been out for three days. She looked back at her fiancé, whose hair was a mess, who was wearing the same clothes he had when she had last seen him on that night, whose eyes were red and sleep deprived.

"Please tell me you haven't been sitting here the whole time waiting for me to wake up," she said sternly. Ben pressed his lips to her hand.

"Where else would I be but by your side," he asked smiling down at her. Mal rolled her eyes and in doing so caught a look of herself in the large mirror across from the bed. Her mouth dropped.

"I'm—I'm,"

"Blonde," Ben said finishing her sentence. It was true. Mal's once long dark violet hair was now a light gold. Her skin was a couple shades darker, and though her eyes were still a shade of green, they were darker and unable to glow.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," she muttered. Ben's lips were on her forehead.

"I'm just so grateful that you're here, that you're safe and alive."

There was a knock on the door. Ben turned his head to see his father's head poke through the crack; he looked just as exhausted and anxious as Ben had.

"Ben, the Council is—," he saw that Mal was awake and smiled. "Belle, Mal's awake," he shouted. Mal heard the clang of high-heels running on the marble floor. The door burst wide opened as Belle rushed in. She nearly shoved Ben to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Mal.

"Mal, thank God you're alright," she said as tears of happiness started to roll down her cheeks.

"Ow," Mal said through a smile. Belle instantly let go and looked horrified.

"Mal, I am so sorry," she said, "I wasn't thinking."

Mal shook her head and smiled. "Remind me to give you hug once I'm back to feeling one-hundred percent." Belle smiled and leaned down to hug her soon to be daughter-in-law more softly. Belle left a soft kiss on her cheek and returned to her husband's side.

"You gave us quite the scare there, Mal," Adam said. Mal bit her bottom lip and looked up at future family. She had even thought they'd be this concerned, thought that they wouldn't care. But they did. They loved her so much in fact, that apparently they had all be worried about her. She was touched, beyond touched. She laughed and cried at the same time. Ben was by her side instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicked. "Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

Mal shook her head. "I'm just so sorry," she told them all. "I didn't think you'd all care so much about me giving up my magic."

"It's not about you giving up your magic, Love," Ben said. "It's the fact that we almost lost you."

"Of course we care, Mal," Adam told her.

"You're a member of this family now," Belle added. "We love you."

Mal sighed and leaned back into the pillow.

"I'm going to get Evie and the others," Belle announced.

"They're here?" Mal asked. Ben nodded.

"Yah, Jane called them after she told us what your plan was. They haven't left the castle," he told her.

Belle and Adam began to exit the room when Mal recalled that Adam had said something about the Council.

"Adam," she yelled. Adam turned and looked at her with raised brows.

"Yes," he asked.

"You mentioned the Council; are they still going to make Ben choose?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Ben told her. Mal shook her head.

"I didn't go through everything I did to be kept out of the loop. What did they decide?"

"Audrey, Chad and their families respectively still believe that Ben should either call of the engagement or should step down as king, but the others believe that since you no long have magical powers you are not a threat, and have renounced their former judgment." Adam explained. Mal smiled and sighed.

"Good," she said, "it was worth it." Adam bit his bottom lip and walked out of the door. Ben turned back to Mal.

"You didn't have to do it, Mal. You didn't have to give up your powers."

"Yes I did, Ben."

"But it was a part of who you are. And you gave it all up just for me. That's not fair." Mal grabbed Ben's hand and squeezed on it tightly.

"You listen to me Benjamin Florian," she said sternly, "I made the choice to give up my powers, on my own. I might not have thought the plan out all the way through, but I still made the choice. Ben I couldn't—wouldn't be the reason you lost the throne. I know you downplay how much being king means to you, but—,"

"It doesn't mean that much," he said interrupting her.

"That's bull and you know it. Ben you've done so much for this kingdom. You've liberated all the children from the Isle and gave them a second chance. No one else but you would've done that. You've brought this kingdom into a golden age it would have never been brought into. You are an amazing King, and I wasn't about to watch those bastards take it from you. Not because of me, or my mother or my magic. I've been with you every step of the way during your reign, and I've seen that fire in your eyes when more children have come here, when they find their place among people who actually care for them. I wasn't going to be a part of the storm that put that fire out, I love you too much."

"I appreciate that, I truly do. But you gave up a—,"

"You're mother gave up her life and freedom for your grandfather," Mal told him matter-of-factly. "And look how that turned out for her. Ariel gave up all that she had ever known to be with Eric, and she seemed incredibly happy the other night. Sometimes people give up things that mattered to them for the ones they care about. I will miss having magic. It made life easier, but I can learn to live without it, I did for sixteen years you know."

Ben looked down at his fiancée and slowly he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

"When did you become such a hopeless romantic," Ben asked with a smile when they pulled away. Mal shrugged.

"I think after you made me watch that movie where the boat sunk and that stupid little rich girl didn't move over on that door, and the dude died." Ben shook his head and kissed her again.

"Too soon," he said jokingly. They laughed and kissed again.

"I love you, Mal." Ben told her.

"I love you more," Mal promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone-just wanted to say thanks for reading! I am glad you are all enjoying the story thus far. Many of you sent me PM's asking if the Enchantress was actually the real one, and the answer is simple. No. It was someone posing as the Enchantress, someone who wants very much to see Mal and Ben suffer. But you'll have to keep reading to find out who. Enjoy!**

* * *

Four years ago she would not have been caught dead looking the way she was. With her waist long wavy blonde hair, short white dress with matching high heels and purse Mal looked like an actual princess. After she had recovered enough to step outside in the public eye there had been many rumors as to why she looked so drastically different. Mal had become an expert at avoiding the tabloids, but every now and then, when she was in line at the store buying late night ice –cream she's catch a glance at the latest gossip. Ninety-nine percent of the time what was printed was complete nonsense, and she found them to be quite entertaining. The most popular theory as to why the future queen's physical appearance was that she was being pressured by other royals to look more "suitable." She laughed silently to herself. She could only imagine what people's reactions would be if they knew what had really lead to her altered appearance. She was on her way to meet Belle and Carlos to sample cake for her wedding. She was on the phone with her very apologetic fiancé who had to cancel on coming the last minute.

"It's really no big deal, Ben," she assured him as she crossed the street. "It's not like you have some stuffy office job you can sneak out of, you're the _King_. You have other responsibilities that outweigh cake tasting." She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at his response.

 _But you're my top priority, Love. I should be helping with our wedding._

"We just got the Council back on our good side, you don't need to blow them off now," she told him. "And your mother and Evie have made it painfully clear that this is _my_ wedding, you just show up to say 'I do' and stand there and look handsome—which shouldn't be too hard for you," she added. Mal was approaching the bakery Carlos had suggested. She could barely make out him, Dude, and Belle in the distance.

"I've got to go, almost there," she told him. She smiled at his response.

 _I'll make it up to you tonight_ , he said in the deep husky voice that always made her weak in the knees.

"Ooh yah," she said smiling, "how's that." Ben went on to describe what he had in mind. Her mouth dropped, and her eyes grow twice their normal size. "I'm gonna hold you to that," she said smirking, imaging what events would unfold later that night. "I love you, too," she said before hanging up the phone. Mal slipped her phone back into her purse before greeting Belle and Carlos. Dude barked and wagged his tail until Mal picked him up in her arms and kissed his wet nose. Dude barked and began to lick Mal's face.

"Dude," Carlos reprimanded taking the dog in his arms and holding him close to his chest. "We don't lick other people's faces, it's rude."

Belle gave Mal a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Ben couldn't make it?" she asked. Mal shook her head.

"He wanted to. You know him, he wants to help with everything, but the Council called for an emergency meeting up something stupid, and since we just got them back on our good side I didn't want him to give them any reason to start up everything again."

Belle nodded her head.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then," Carlos said giving Mal a hug, "I am a condenser of good sweets. This place makes the best cakes in all of Auradon. I got Jay's last birthday cake here," he explained.

"That was a good cake," Mal added. "I had three pieces."

After sampling nearly thirty different types of cake, Mal almost decided she never wanted another piece. But the thirty-first piece was one of, if not THE best piece of cake she had ever had in her life. The cake itself was moist and nearly melted away in her mouth like golden goodness, the frosting was thick and sweet and made her taste buds dance inside her mouth.

"This one," she said as she licked her fork clean. Carlos and Belle agreed.

After the cake had been ordered Mal, Belle and Carlos parted ways, Belle asked for Mal to stop by the castle later in the evening so they could talk. Mal was starting her walk back towards her apartment when she heard her name being called from behind her.

She turned and saw someone she didn't particularly care to see walking towards her. Aqua strolled towards her, a smug smile on her face.

"Aqua," Mal said crossing her arms. "To what do I owe the pleasure," she asked. Aqua smiled.

"I saw those lovely pictures of you in the magazines, and just had to ask why the sudden change?"

"That's not really any of your concern," Mal told her.

"Is that any way for a queen to talk to one of her subjects," Aqua asked with a raise brow. A light growl came from the back of Mal's throat. Aqua laughed lightly. "Pick that nasty little habit from that adorable fiancé of yours?"

"If you'd excuse me, Aqua I have to be going." Mal turned on her heels and started to walk about.

"Don't you dare turn you back on me," Aqua threated. Mal turned around to address her old rival only to find the taller girl standing inches away from her. Mal, never one to be intimidated stood her ground. Aqua jabbed Mal in her chest with her finger. "I'm not through talking to you, just yet," the daughter of the sea witch spat out.

"What do you want?" Mal asked. Aqua's scowl turned into a crooked smile.

"I just wanted to tell you to enjoy the happiness," she said sinisterly, "while you can that is."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mal asked angrily. Aqua grabbed Mal's face with one of her freshly manicured hands.

"You might have given up your leather jacket for fancy lace dresses and make up, but deep down you are still that wicked little girl you were back on the Isle. You are a villain, Mal. And villains don't get to have happy endings."

"I'm no villain," Mal said slapping Aqua's hand away, "and if you come near me or anyone that I love I will destroy you."

Aqua cackled. "I'd love to see you try, since you no longer have your magic."

Mal's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"I—I don't know what you mean," she lied, horribly.

"Oh I think you do," Aqua said stepping closer to the future queen. "I know how you signed away your magic powers so that the Council would let you marry your beautiful king. You are powerless."

Mal stood there shocked and speechless as Aqua started to walk away. The taller girl turned her head back one last time, "Like I said, Mal. Enjoy your happiness while it last, because soon it will be taken from you."


	8. Chapter 8

What Aqua had said had Mal chewing the inside of her cheek.

 _You're a villain, and villains don't get happy endings_. The words pierced Mal's heart like a little dagger. She hadn't thought of herself that way since Ben's coronation, since she had chosen the path of goodness and stopped her mother from taking over the world. But for whatever reason what the sea bitch said was stuck to her. And on top of that, somehow Aqua knew that Mal had signed away her magic to the Enchantress. How she knew was beyond her, but it didn't really matter. She had known Aqua for a long time, and she was mostly talk. Mal decided that it was best to keep what had transpired with her old "friend" to herself. There was no need to concern Ben or anyone else. She convinced herself that nothing was going to happen, that she was safe, and that everyone was safe.

Mal found Evie in her sowing room like she did most nights now. Evie was feverishly working on _the_ wedding dress. Mal knocked on the already open door. Evie's head turned for a moment before turning back to the dress.

"Your dress may actually just be the end of me, Mal," Evie informed her as she sewed yet another diamond into the chest piece. Evie's blueish-black hair was tied in a messy bun, she was wearing a pair of bright blue sweatpants and one of Doug's shirts, and had not a stich of makeup on.

"You're the one who designed it," Mal said gesturing a hand towards the large white dress. Evie shot daggers at her pseudo-sister before returning to her sewing.

"You know, getting the diamonds sown on wouldn't be such a challenge if someone hadn't signed away her magic," Evie stated adding another diamond to the chest piece.

"There'd be no wedding dress to make if I hadn't signed over my powers," Mal retorted. Evie rolled her eyes and muttered something about needing a poisoned apple pie to give to the Council. Mal chuckled to herself before making her way towards the dress. She stared at it in awe, the delicacy and intricacy of the design and fabric was breathtaking.

"This is really beautiful, E." Mal said as she gazed upon the dress she would be wearing in less than three months. She was smiling happily when a sinister voice entered her mind.

 _You're a villain, and villains don't get happy endings._ The voice did not belong to Aqua, but to her mother. The voice was so clear that Mal thought for a brief moment her mother was standing behind her. Mal turned her entire body around, knocking into the dress and Evie.

"Mal," Evie asked concerned grabbing her best friend's arms and looking at her in the eyes. "Are you okay?" Mal nodded her head and shrugged it off.

"I thought I heard a bee," she lied unconventionally. Evie raised a brow.

"A bee," she questioned, not believing her friend. Mal nodded her head and started to walk out of the room

"I'm sorry for interrupting you. I—um I have to go to the castle, Belle wanted to talk to me, and Ben wants to hang out, and we'll get coffee tomorrow okay, dinner I'm gonna make you dinner and we'll have a girl's night." Evie dropped her thread and needle and started to walk towards Mal, but Mal ran out of the room and into hers'. She shut the door behind her and sunk down onto the floor. She curled up into a ball and looked across the room, at the little glass case that contained her mother. The lizard seemed to be looking at her, almost taughtingly.

" _Villains don't get happy endings_ ," the voice inside her mind repeated again, this time more loudly. Mal covered her ears, hoping the voice would go away. But it got louder and more intense, almost like her mother was standing right beside her yelling into her ear. Mal looked at the lizard, whose eyes were glowing a brilliant shade of green. The lizard was standing on its two hind legs, front arms pressed against the glass, it look like it was smiling.

" _Love is weakness, Child_." Her mother's voice yelled. Mal removed one hand from her ear and onto the doorknob. " _Villains don't get happy endings, and you're rotten to your very core. He will leave you, and send you back from whence you came_ ," Maleficent's voice shouted inside of Mal's head. Mal turned the doorknob and pushed the door open with her shoulders. The evil voice became a wicked cackle, which only grew louder and louder inside of her head. Mal picked herself off of the floor and ran down the long hallway. Mal heard Evie call out to her, but Mal didn't stop. She ran out of the door and down the two flights of stairs that lead to the lobby, the wicked cackling still ringing in her ears. She ran past the doorman and out into the street, where the cackling finally ceased. When she was free of the building she looked up at the second story window that was hers. The light was still on. Mal sighed heavily and closed her eyes, when she opened them she felt her knees buckle from under her. Up in her window, looking down at her was a woman. The woman had horns growing out of her head and glowing green eyes. Mal blinked and her mother was gone. Mal looked around, expecting to see Audrey or Chad, or Aqua, someone playing a cruel trick on her. But no one was to be seen. Mal backed away from the building and started to lightly jog to the castle.

It's just pre-wedding jitters, she assured herself as she made her way to the castle. She hadn't really heard her mother's voice shouting in her ear, she hadn't actually seen her mother looking down at her. The stress of everything had just gotten to her. Mal walked up to the twenty foot high Iron Gate that was covered in lush green foliage and red roses. She nodded towards the attendant, who opened the gate for her to enter. Mal walked along the lavender-gray cobblestone path trying very hard to forget about the events that had only shortly ago transpired. Mal walked up the steps and knocked on the large red oak door. She was greeted by one of the attendants. Mal politely smiled and nodded her head after the attendant bowed before her.

"Her Majesty, is up in the library," the attendant told Mal as started to walk up the marble stair case. Mal followed, although she already knew where the library was. During the long walk Mal looked up at the walls as she always did. She loved the paintings and tapestries that decorated the light cream walls. There were portraits of Adam and Belle, a large one of them on their wedding day. Adam was looking down at Belle with such love and admiration, and Belle was looking at him, the artist had somehow caught the loving light shining in her hazel eyes. She had, on many occasions, caught her future in-laws holding each other while they stared at the painting, the same loving expressions on their faces after all the time had passed.

The attendant stopped right at the door, a gloved hand on the golden door handle. He turned the handle and opened the door. The library was one of Mal's favorite rooms in the castle. She, like Belle and her Ben, was an avid reader. And she would frequent the library often to devour book after book. She found Belle sitting in one of the large leather red chairs. Belle was looking down at what appeared to be a photo album. She looked up when she heard Mal's footsteps. Belle closed the photo album and got up and wrapped her arms around Mal and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming to see me," Belle said smiling.

"No—I was glad to get out of the apartment," Mal said taking the seat next to Belle.

"Evie driving you crazy with wedding plans?" Belle asked. Mal shook her head, although she did feel like she was going crazy. Mal shook away the memory of the voice and the vision of her mother.

"What are you looking at?" Mal asked gesturing towards the photo album. Belle smiled and leaned in close.

"Don't tell Ben that I'm showing you these," Belle said opening the album. Mal covered her laugh to stifle a little laugh. She had seen baby pictures of Ben, but none were as embarrassing as the ones she was looking at now. Baby Ben was buck naked and running through the gardens of the castle. Adam was chasing after him, a pair of pants and a tiny shirt in his hands. Belle and Mal laughed.

"Ben went through a phase where he didn't want to wear clothes," Belle explained. "I took this right before he feel in a rose bush," Belle said chuckling to herself. "He learned that day that wearing clothes isn't such a bad thing. His little bum got really scratched up." Mal nodded her head.

"So that's how he got that weird scar there," Mal said aloud, and then realized what she said. Belle looked at her with raised brows. Mal's cheeks grew bright red. Mal took a sip of tea and looked away from Belle.

"Anyway," Belle said turning the page, "I was looking at these all day and thought it would be a good idea for your bridal shower to have guest guess who's who with the baby pictures," Belle said excitingly. Mal smiled and nodded.

"That's a great idea, Belle, but there are no baby pictures of me," Mal reminded her. Belle looked mortified.

"Mal I—I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I can't believe I even said that. I feel awful," she stammered on as she grabbed Mal's hands. Mal laughed and shrugged.

"It's alright, Belle. It was a great idea, really," Mal said smiling. Belle bit her bottom lip and glanced over her shoulder.

"I had planned on waiting to give this to you before the wedding," Belle said getting out of the table and walking over to a drawer. She pulled open the top shelf and pulled out a long black velvet box. She walked back to Mal and sat back down.

"Belle, I thought I said no more presents," Mal protested smiling, "like forever. You and Adam have already given me too much."

"Mothers are supposed to spoil their daughters," Belle said opening the box. Mal gasped. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace. At the center was a giant rose diamond and around it smaller colorless diamonds that made the appearance of an opened rose. Belle took the necklace out of the box and put it around Mal's neck. Belle smiled and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Adam gave it to me the night before our wedding," Belle told her. Mal looked down at the beautiful necklace, almost afraid to touch it.

"It's—it's beautiful," she said in a whisper. Belle put her hand on Mal's face.

"I know you've not had the easiest life my Dear," Belle said softly, "and that the pain can follow you. But love heals all. I have seen the way my son looks at you, it's the same look I give Adam." Mal laughed and shook her head.

"Do you ever get used to it," Mal asked. Belle cocked her head to the side and looked confused.

"Get use to what, Mal?"

"Having someone love you, unconditionally that is. I mean do you ever get used to it, do you ever stop worrying that it's all gonna be taken away from you?" Mal asked, feeling foolish. Belle offered the girl a knowing and sweet smile.

"You never stop being grateful for it," Belle said, "you never stop thanking God for bringing that person into your life, the person who helped rebuild your heart and who continues to love you in ways you never knew were possible."

Mal nodded her head, thinking of how Ben had done just that, how he showed her what love was, real love. How he took all of her insecurities and made them so small that most days she forgot they still even existed.

"My mother died while I was still very young," Belle said sorrowfully. Mal bit her bottom lip,

"I know, Ben told me." Mal said holding Belle's hand. She saw tears welling up in the older woman's eyes.

"I was in the room with her when it happened, it was peaceful. She was holding my hand, telling me a story when she just closed her eyes and never woke up."

Belle blinded a few times, holding back the tears.

"She loved to read," Belle said fondly looking at a book next to her on the small marble and black iron table, a first addition copy of Romeo and Juliet. "After she died it was just me and Papa. Don't misunderstand me, Mal, my father was a great and brilliant man. He was just as eccentric as I."

"You're not eccentric," Mal protested, furrowing her brows. Belle laughed.

"Tell that to the people I grew up with," she said looking into the younger girl's eyes. "A girl who could read and think for herself was a dangerous thing—and so I was the beauty and funny girl. I got teased a lot, many time I found people staring and pointing, always whispering about how odd I was. I would always pretend not to notice, too wrapped up in one of my books to care, but I heard and saw everything.

"And then one day my father left to go to a convention, and our horse came back without him. I knew something was wrong, and so I ventured onto the same route my father had, and stumbled upon a horrifyingly unfriendly castle. I found my father's scarf and knew that he was in there. I went in and found him, locked away in a musky filthy dungeon. I met his captor, who was concealed in the shadows. When I finally saw him, the captor that is, I saw that he was a hideous, monstrous beast. I offered to take my father's place, as prisoner forever."

Mal knew the story well, she herself felt like she had lived it, on the Isle, with Ben, her as the beast though, the monster that needed changing, needed saving.

"Everyone I've ever known said what I did was brave," Belle, she almost sounded astonished.

"Because it was," Mal told her. Belle frowned and shook her head.

"I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you, Mal," she said in a hushed whisper.

Mal leaned in close, to better hear the former queen's words.

"I did what I did, not out of bravery, Mal, but out of depression. I was so lost in my own self-pity, I saw no bright future for myself, and I saw only more sneers and whispers. And so I decided that I might as well except my fate, and live whatever life I had left in that dungeon. I figured being starved to death was better than the fate that awaited me in that poor provincial town. I did what I did because I too was broken."

Mal sat there, staring at the former queen, her usually warm eyes were cold. Since the time she had known Belle she only saw someone who was strong and brave, someone who was willing to do the right thing no matter the cost. She never imagined that the strong woman she had known had ever once been broken. Mal squeezed her hand tightly and smiled.

"I'm sorry," Mal said, "I know what that feels like, and no one should ever have to know that feeling." Belle smiled.

"I found love and true happiness when I was broken, when I saw no hope. Love is funny that way."

Mal nodded her head.

"You are so loved, Mal," Belle told her. "You may not have been on that dreaded island, but you are now. I love you, Adam loves you, your friends—your siblings love you, Ben loves you. You don't need to worry ever again about that being taken from you. No one I just listed will let that happen."

Mal let go of Belle's hands and wrapped her arms around Belle. She held her tight and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Mom." Belle let out a happy sob and hugged Mal back.

After a couple more hours Mal and Belle called it a night. It was after midnight and most of the people in the castle were asleep save a few guards. Mal walked to Ben's room. She knocked on the door and he answered. He was in a tight white sleeveless shirt and bright blue boxers. He gave Mal a sly smile while he leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry about missing the cake testing," he said moving a stray blonde hair out of Mal's face. Mal entangled her hands in his light brown hair, smiling at him.

"I think I recall you mentioning something about making it up to me," she said seductively. Ben raised a brow and sighed.

"I don't know," he said smiling down at her, "it's kinda late." Mal pushed his head down towards hers, their lips crashed together. Ben pulled her into the room and closed his door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around his. They fell on his bed and continued to kiss until Mal stopped.

"I was only kidding about it being too late," Ben protested. Mal smiled. She got up from on top of Ben and unzipped her dress, and slid out of hit, revealing that she was wearing only a pair of silky see through black underwear. Ben's eyes popped out for a moment before he regained himself. Mal grabbed a blue and gold tie from on top of Ben's desk and twirled it around her hands and walked over to her fiancé. She positioned herself so that she was on top of him, her bare breast pressed against his chest. His hands traveled up her back and moved their way to her front. Mal grabbed his hands and stopped them. She smiled and moved his arms behind his head and used the blue and gold necktie to wrap up his hands to the bedpost. The young couple smiled at each other and began what would be a full night of warmth and passion and pure and true love between soul-mates.


	9. Chapter 9

The noise was coming from the room next to her. Mal found herself jumping out of the bed, and towards the noise that awoke her. She threw the door opened and walked towards the small basinet that held the source of the noise. She looked down and smiled at the little creature inside. It was a baby. She felt herself smiling as she picked up the crying infant to comfort it. She was holding the infant in her arms, bouncing it lightly up and down when suddenly it vanished in a cloud of sickly green smoke. Mal began to panic, searching all around her for the child. She heard a sinister cackle coming from behind her. She turned around and saw her mother with the child in her arms. Mal wanted to run towards her mother, to grab the child from her arms and take them both to safety, but her feet were planted to the ground.

"Don't hurt the baby," Mal cried out. Maleficent smiled wickedly and cradled the baby in her left arm while she raised her right. A large green ball of fire formed in her right hand. Maleficent smiled one last time before throwing the ball of fire directly at Mal.

Mal jolted upright in her bed, her body was sweat covered and her breathing heavy. She ran her hands over her entire body, making sure everything was fine, that she hadn't been burned. Once she realized that it had only been a dream Mal looked over to her right and saw her Ben sleeping on his stomach, snoring loudly and drooling into his pillow. Mal ran her hands through her wet hair, she took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm losing it," she whispered to herself trying not to cry. The dream had been so real, she could feel the heat of the fire. She felt the warmth of the baby on her skin. She had felt terror when she saw her mother holding the baby, smiling wickedly at it.

Once her heartrate was back to a normal pace she slide back down onto the bed and got under the covers. Ben's arm wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest. Mal closed her eyes and tried to forget the horrible dream.

There was a knock on the door. Evie skipped towards the white wood door and opened it. Lonnie and Jane were standing outside smiling. Jane was holding a plate of chocolate cupcakes, and Lonnie was holding two bottle of some blue liquor in both hands. Evie let the two in. They had been laughing about something Lonnie had said, but the moment their feet crossed the threshold they laughing ceased, the good feeling almost eradicated completely. Evie sensed what had happened and took the plate of cupcakes from Jane.

"Oh Jane, you shouldn't have," Evie said looking at the beautiful cupcakes, they were almost too pretty to eat. "And Lonnie, what are those?" Evie said gesturing towards the two blue bottles.

"Blue Raspberry Liquor," Lonnie said shaking the bottles slightly.

"Sounds absolutely wicked," Evie joked before walking towards the kitchen island.

"Mal, what is that smell," Lonnie asked breathing in the heavily scent.

"Flatbread pizza, with six different types of cheese, homemade sauce and five different types of meat," Mal said taking the three different pizzas out of the oven at the same time. The other three girls walked forward and looked down in awe.

"That's a lot of meat," Jane commented. Mal nodded her head white picking off a large piece of sausage and popping it into her mouth.

"I know, had a craving for meat, and cheese," she said. The pizza was cut into slices, and the blue liquor poured into large goblets. The girls sat around the large glass table in the living room. The television was turned on to a sappy romantic movie, both Evie and Jane were tearing up. Lonnie turned to Mal.

"So the wedding's not too far away," she said excitingly. Mal nodded her head.

"Yah—two months to the day," she said smiling.

"I give her five months before her head becomes too big for the crown," Evie said playfully. Mal shot her playful daggers.

"That's a night in the dungeons," Mal said in a very bad English accent while holding her head up high.

"Please spear her, your Grace," Jane said playing along.

"Yes, our Evie won't last a night in the dungeon—there's no makeup!" Lonnie added. The girls all shared a laugh.

Mal smiled. She hopped that they'd still get to do this once she was married, that nothing would really change. Suddenly Mal's nose was filled with a sickening smell. All the girls' were.

"Mal did you leave something in the oven," Evie asked. Mal shook her head.

"No," Mal said standing up. She turned her head towards the left and saw orange flames emitting from Evie's sowing room. "Fire," Mal shouted. The girls looked in the direction that Mal was and gasped.

"The dress!" Evie shouted as she attempted to run towards the room. Mal grabbed her arm and yanked her away.

"It's not worth your life," Mal shouted as she dragged the distressed girl away. The thick purple smoke began to fill the room, the flames grew bigger and more threatening. They ran towards the front door, almost free of the fire, but then something told Mal to stop.

"My mother," she whispered to herself. Mal broke free of Evie's hand and ran towards her room.

"Mal," all the girls shouted at her. Mal ran towards her room, squeezing through an opening between the flames. She heard her friend's footsteps behind her, but then they stopped. The flames almost seemed to come to life and created a barrier, preventing the girls to get to Mal.

"We need to get out," Lonnie yelled, trying to pull Evie away. Evie yanked her arm away,

"I'm not leaving her to die," she yelled. Evie tried to find a gap in the flames, but there was none. A roaring sound came from the fire and a great wind came out of nowhere. The wind did not put out the fire, but blew the three girls out of the front door. They landed on their backs, and the front door slammed shut. Evie stood up and started to bang on the door.

"Mal, Mal," she screamed hitting the door with her hands, her knuckles bleeding. Lonnie and Jane grabbed Evie and pulled her away. They ran down the stairs and out the door of the building. There were dozens of bystanders watching the fire eating away at the brownstone building. Purple and black smoke filled the night sky and orange flames illuminated the street below.

"Mal," Evie cried out.

She was inside of her room, covering her nose with her arm, trying hard to keep the smoke from filling her lungs. Her eyes were squinted, she could barely make out anything less than a foot in front of her, the smoke filling the room more and more with every second that passed. She began to cough and put out her free hand in front of her, beginning to feel her way around. She eventually made it to the dresser where her mother was. She patted her hand lightly on top trying to feel for the glass case.

There was a loud pop. Mal turned and saw that the walls had caved in, blocking her only way out. She looked at the window—it was a thirty foot drop, cobblestone awaiting her at the bottom. Her hand touched the base of the glass case, Mal leaned in close and saw that her mother was nowhere inside. Mal backed away, the heat from the flames started to warm her back. A sick cackling came from behind her. She turned and made out the outline of a horned figure with glowing green eyes staring at her through the smoke. Mal began to couch violently, her head became light and her legs gave out. She fell to the floor, her vision became darker and her eyelids became heavy. The wicked cackling grew louder and louder, the flames came closer.

She closed her eyes and touched the necklace Belle had given to her last night.

"I love you all," she said aloud though no one could hear. It was in that moment that Mal felt something odd. She opened her eyes and saw a pale blue bubble wrapped around her, keeping the flames and smoke away from her.

"What," she questioned to herself. She looked around her and saw the ceiling give way, flaming beams fell on her iron bed, crushing it. The entire building was going to collapse, Mal could feel the floor sinking. A bright blue light started to emit from her stomach. The light wrapped itself around her, and once the light had completely covered her there was a loud pop. Mal found herself across the street from the building, laying in the grass. She saw the fire department and the trucks trying in vain to put out the fire. Evie was on the phone, yelling at whoever was on the other end, her face red, makeup running down her cheeks, her eyes tear stained.

"Ev—Evie," Mal croaked out. Evie turned around and screamed. She dropped her phone and ran towards Mal. She fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into her chest. Mal looked up at her window, the flames broke through the glass and soared into the sky. Mal didn't know what had happened, she couldn't explain the blue bubble or light. She couldn't have done that, she didn't have her magic. She looked up and saw Jane and Lonnie rushing towards her and Evie. She wanted to ask Jane, if she had, somehow used magic to protect her and transport her out of the fiery tomb. Mal was about to ask when she suddenly felt queasy. She held onto her stomach and opened her mouth. Thick metallic purple vomit erupted from her mouth and fell onto the ground.

"My god," Evie said looking at her friend. Mal looked at the substance too, shocked and worried.

"MAL," she heard Ben yell. She looked up from the ground and saw Ben open the door to his personal car and ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around Mal and kissed her all over.

"Mal, thank god you're alright. Evie said you were trapped inside," he said while kissing the top her head. Mal didn't say anything. She stared at the fire. Her mother had been there. Her mother had started the fire, her mother had tried to kill her. She felt anger rise up in her. She felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw the familiar purple and black lizard staring up at her with glowing green eyes. Mal grabbed the lizard in her hand. She wanted to squeeze it, she wanted to kill the creature there and then. But she couldn't. She raised her arm and handed the lizard to Jane.

"Make sure your mother locks her up. I don't care where," she said falling into Ben's arms. Jane nodded her head, but looked frightened to have the lizard in her hands. She held out her arms far from her body and began to walk away.

"I'll go with her," Lonnie said. Ben and Evie looked down at Mal, whose eyes were closed.

"Ben," she said in a soft voice.

"I'm here, Love," he said hold her and brushing her cheek with his warm finger. She smiled, happy to be alive, and to be in his arms.

"Evie and I are gonna need a place to stay," she murmured. Ben and Evie shared a chuckle.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Ben told her, kissing her forehead. "And Evie is welcome to stay in one of the rooms at the castle." Mal nodded her head and fell asleep in Ben's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

She was back on the Isle, running away from something unseen, something hell-bent on killing her. She was running down a musky, foggy ally way when she stopped dead in her tracks. Through the fog stood another figure.

"Ben," she asked squinting her eyes. The man took a step forward. She ran over towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We have to get away," she screamed, "she's almost here." Mal looked back up at Ben and gasped. The man she was holding wasn't Ben, but could've been Ben's twin brother, except for the dark purple hair and brilliantly glowing wicked green eyes. He smiled down at Mal and shoved her off of him. He raised his hand and a green ball of fire formed in his palm. He pulled his arm backwards, ready to throw the fireball at Mal.

"Please," she said tearfully. The boy smiled sinisterly at her.

"Love is weakness, Mother," he said cackling before throwing his arm forward. Mal threw her arms over her body, a vain attempt to protect herself. Before the flames consumed her; Mal woke up. Her eyes flew open. She sat up in the bed and looked around. She was in Ben's room, in his big bed. He was laying on his side next to her, snoring as usual. Mal's body was consumed in sweat, and she felt sick. Her stomach turned and she felt the meal she had earlier begin to rise into her throat. Mal threw the sheets off of her and ran to the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and opened her mouth. The same dark metallic purple vomit fell from her mouth like an evil waterfall. Mal gagged twice before more came out. Her stomach felt like it was being twisted into several knots, or even stabbed. She gagged again before even more vomit came out.

She felt her hair being softly pulled back, and a warm hand rubbing circles on her back. She sighed into the toilet bowl before flushing the dark purple sickness down into the sewers.

"I'm never going to eat meatloaf again," she groaned before shifting her body so that she was sitting on the floor. Ben knelt down and hugged Mal into his chest.

"I'm sorry you got sick," he said as he continued to rub circles on her back. Mal's head fell back onto the wall. She wasn't too thrilled being sick herself, feeling weak wasn't a particular good feeling in her book. She had been getting sick a lot more often, she found herself throwing up several times a day—thankfully most of the time Ben was not around. He always made such a fuss when he found her over the toilet throwing up.

She stood up and walked over to the sink. She grabbed her toothbrush and added a glob of toothpaste to the bristles. When she was finished brushing her teeth and making sure the vomit taste was free of her taste buds. She looked over at Ben, who was shirtless and wearing only a well fit pair of blue boxer-briefs. Mal smiled took Ben's hand and led him back to bed. The urge to throw up had passed, and now she had another thirst to quench.

It had been a month since her apartment went up in flames. Everything had been destroyed. Evie nearly had to be sedated when she was told that the dress she had worked so hard on was turned into ash. Mal and Evie had been staying in the castle, Mal in Ben's room with him, and Evie in the largest guest room, which was the size of a house—it had its own kitchen, living room, and an extra room where she could sow. Evie had locked herself in that room, working all hours of the day and night trying to re-create Mal's wedding dress. Ben and Adam made sure a full investigation was performed on who or what started the fire. It had been discovered that someone had intentionally started the fire, the intent was to kill the occupants inside. Audrey and Chad were brought in for questioning, their families were outraged that they were even considered suspects and demanded a public apology after they had been cleared. Aqua too had been question, Mal reveled to Ben that she had threated her. Fairy Godmother used her magic to see if Aqua was telling the truth, and unfortunately she had been.

Mal tried to forget the whole ordeal, she wanted to keep moving forward.

She didn't understand why Evie had insisted on doing this—why she herself had even agreed to go along with it. Mal was currently in a room with Evie, Jane, Lonnie, Belle, and Carlos. It was a small gathering, she was sure there wasn't even enough people to qualify this as a party, but that's what Evie kept calling it. A party. A bachelorette party. Mal hadn't wanted one, she didn't want a bridal shower either, but Belle had organized one and try as she might, Mal could not say no to Belle.

They were sitting around a table in one of the castle's parlor rooms. Mal was sitting in the middle of everyone, a tiny fake tiara and sash that read _"Bride to Be,"_ wrapped around her. She had been given more gifts. She was currently opening the one from Evie. She could tell it was more clothes when she picked up the package. She ripped open the shiny blue wrapping paper into pieces before opening the white box. Mal's face turned red when she unwrapped the tissue paper. Snickers came from the others, including Belle. Mal picked up the little piece of purple lace fabric that was somehow suppose fit on her body. She tried her best to smile.

"I just though Ben would like seeing you in something a bit more—wicked," Evie said taking a sip of the pink champagne Belle had brought. Mal nodded her head.

"I'm sure he'll like it," she said already imaging the look on his face if she ever put it on. Mal put the little purple lace outfit back in the box. Mal got more gifts that were sex oriented, including an original copy of the Karma Sutra from Carlos.

"Page sixty-two is fun," he said winking at her. Mal's eyes widened. She was by no means a prude, she and Ben after all had fooled around in the woods by the ruins many times, and she had done things with him while his parents were literally in the other room. She just didn't like having Belle next to her when the topic was being talked about.

Around nine-thirty Belle excused herself for the evening. She gave Mal a hug and kiss, along with the others before exiting the room. At ten-o-clock Evie clapped her hands and stood up. She raised a glass into the air and looked down at her friend.

"Mal, I love you—you're my sister and my best friend. And so I have one last gift for you."

"Evie, no more gifts," Mal protested taking a sip from her water. Evie rolled her eyes and pulled something out a wad of money from inside of her breast. She handed the money to Mal who looked at her skeptically. "Ugh what is this?" she asked. Evie smiled and handed another wad to Carlos, and pulled out another that she kept to herself.

"It's a hundred dollars, all singles," she said smugly.

"What am I going to do with a hundred singles," Mal asked. Carlos smiled.

"Lights," he shouted into the air. The lights turned off, Lonnie grabbed a large flashlight from behind the couch and turned it on, pointing the beam of light towards the closed door.

"Evie, you didn't," Mal said eyeing her friend. Evie smile and cupped a hand towards her mouth.

"We're ready boys," she shouted. The door opened slowly, fog crept into the room. Jane turned on her phone and pressed play. Loud music began to fill the room. Mal sunk deeper into her chair, terrified of who or what was about to happen. A man's silhouette appeared and entered the room.

"Jay," Mal asked confused. Jay strutted into the room sporting his new short hair-cut, wearing a fedora and trench coat. Carlos gave a cat call, Jay gave him a wink. Another figure appeared. It was Doug, he was in the same outfit as Jay. Evie walked over and slipped a few bill into his coat pocket. Lastly another man appeared in the doorway. He strutted in and winked at Mal. Mal felt the blood rush to her cheeks. He stood in the middle and put his hands on his jacket, Jay and Doug followed suit. They all looked at one another before nodding their head. They ripped the trench coats off of their bodies revealing that they were fully clothed. Mal silently thanked her lucky stars that this had been a prank, but another part of her wouldn't have minded seeing Ben get naked, for some reason she couldn't keep her hands off of him lately, she couldn't get enough of him, but who could blame her.

Mal got up from the chair and pressed her lips to his.

"Nice little show, boys," she said to them. Jay and Carlos were wrapped around each other, Evie was sitting on Doug's lap on the couch.

"Thanks," Jay said holding Carlos a little closer, "we thought it would be funny."

"Would've been better if you'd taken your clothes off," Lonnie muttered to herself. Carlos let go of Jay and walked over to Mal and gave her a hug.

"You leaving already," she asked. Carlos nodded.

"Dude needs to be let out," he explained.

"I hope the little mutt didn't get into the trash again," Jay said wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulder. Carlos lightly slapped Jay's chest.

"Don't call him a mutt," he said, "he can understand you."

Jay rolled his eyes and kissed Carlos' cheek.

"Page seventy-four tonight?" Jay whispered in Carlos' ear. Carlos' eyes doubled in size.

"Gotta go," he said dragging Jay out of the room and towards their house. Lonnie emptied her glass and got up.

"Well—I gotta get going to," she said as she almost tripped over her feet.

"Do you need help walking home," Jane asked. Lonnie shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, Pixie Dust," she said grabbing her purse and coat. Jane and Lonnie waved goodbye to the others before exiting the room. Evie smiled at Doug and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why don't we go put the 'hoe' in 'hi-hoe' she whispered into his ear? Doug's cheeks turned beet red and an innocent smile smeared across his face.

"Oh—okay," he said as she let him drag him out of the room. Evie waved goodnight to Ben and Mal before climbing up the stairs to her room. Ben kissed the top of Mal's head.

"Have fun tonight?" he asked her. Mal nodded her head.

"Yah it was fun," she said walking over to the pile of presents. "Evie gave me a little something. She thought you'd like it."

"Oh yah," Ben asked raising his brows. Mal smiled and nodded her head, pulling the sexy purple outfit Evie had made for her. Ben strutted over and wrapped his arms around Mal's waist. He pulled her into him and kissed the tip of her nose. He moved down to her neck, where he began to nibble on the soft part that always drove her over the edge.

"Ben," she gasped. Ben smiled and grabbed Mal's dress with his hands. She heard the tearing of the fabric and smiled.

"You destroyed my dress," she said playfully. "How very beastly of you," she teased. Ben tore the remaining fabric from Mal's body, leaving her only in her lacy white bra and matching underwear. He scooped her up into his arms and began to kiss her passionately. He walk out of the room and up to the stairs to their room, never once breaking the kiss. He gently put her on the bed where he ripped off her bra and tore off his pants. Mal smiled and pulled him into another deep kiss. She would make sure to get her fill of Ben tonight. _  
_


	11. Chapter 11

She was on the floor, smiling and looking down at the little baby on the blanket. He was no more than a year old. She was tickling his stomach and beaming. His laughter filled her with joy that she never had felt before. He was beautiful. He had a tuff of dark purple hair on his head, and green eyes. He was hers and she felt an unconditional love for the infant. The scene changed. Mal was no longer on the floor with the baby, but she was now on the beach. She was watching Ben building a sandcastle with a child, around the age of three or four. The resemblance between the two was uncanny. The child had exactly Ben's smile and dimples, his nose and sweet, loving smile. But he had Mal's hair, well her old hair anyway, and her eyes. She laughed as she watched Ben pick up the child and toss him into the air, catching him and placing a kiss on his cheek. Ben was glowing, he smiled down at the boy and was covered in the golden aura that Mal sometimes swore she saw around him. He looked in her direction and smiled, the child waved at her.

Mal's eye opened slowly, she didn't want to wake up from her nap; the dream was too wonderful to go away. But when she closed her eyes the images where gone. She sighed and got up from the couch she had fallen asleep on. Ben had been gone all day, attending to meetings with the Council. There was a knock on the open door. Mal looked up and saw Evie smiling at her.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," she said giving Mal a smirk.

"Never say that to me again," Mal said pointing a finger at her friend. Evie held out her hands and shrugged.

"I need to borrow you for a little bit," Evie told her. Mal groaned.

"Not another fitting," she complained. Evie walked over and grabbed her arms and pulled her off of the couch.

"One last one," she said pulling her out of the room.

"That's what you said last time," Mal retorted.

"But this time I mean it," Evie said as the two walked up the large staircase that lead to Evie's "guest room". Evie had been doing her best to re-create the dress that had been lost in the fire, and had been driving Mal crazy in doing so. Fitting after fitting after fitting. Mal was sick of it, all she wanted to do was sleep and throw up and eat. She couldn't get over whatever flu she had picked up, all she could hope for at this point was that she didn't throw up at the wedding before saying "I do".

They got up to Evie's room where they walked into the other room where the dress had been kept hidden. Mal slipped out of her clothes and into the dress. With Evie's assistance she stood on the stool and waited for her friend to button the twenty tiny white buttons that closed the back of the dress. Evie started to tug on the dress, trying to get the buttons to close, but after only a few she was having to use all of her strength to get just a few more to close.

"Having a little trouble there, E." Mal chuckled. Evie nodded.

"I'm gonna have to let the dress out a little, no biggie," she said making measurements in her head. Evie chuckled.

"What," Mal asked. Evie shrugged.

"You'd think with how sick you've been lately I'd have to take the dress in. Honestly if I didn't know any better I'd think you were pregnant." Evie said laughing at herself.

Pregnant. The word pierced her life a warm knife. Pregnant. She had been vomiting. She had been more tired lately, she had been having strange dreams. Mal slipped out of the dress and grabbed her clothes and ran quickly slipped into them.

"I need to go," she told Evie. Evie looked confused but didn't ask any questions. Mal ran out of the room and down to the other wing where Ben and her room was.

When she got to the room she saw Ben laying on the bed reading a book, wearing only a tight tank-top and boxer-shorts. Mal ran past him and into the bathroom.

"Mal," Ben called out. She didn't respond. Mal pulled up the bottom of her shirt and looked closely in the mirror. She hadn't noticed it before, she hadn't been looking for it, hadn't even thought about it. But there it was. It was small, but it was there. A small bump starting to grow in-between her hips. Her hands instinctively fell onto the small bump. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her mouth dropped.

"Mal, is everything okay—," Ben stopped mid-sentence. He saw it too. Mal looked over at her fiancé, his expression hard to read. She shook her head. Was he mad? He must be mad. They hadn't planned for this, they had barely even talked about children. Yes they wanted them, but down the road.

Suddenly Ben smiled and rushed over towards Mal. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air, twirling her around. When he put her back down on her feet he kneeled down and kissed her stomach.

"Hi, Baby," he whispered, "this is your Daddy." When he said that he beamed, the gold glow wrapped around him. Mal sighed in relief. He wasn't mad.

"You're—you're not mad," she asked sheepishly. Ben shook his head and kissed her stomach.

"No, how could I? You're gonna make me a Daddy," he placing his hand on the bump.

"Ben, what are we going to do?" she asked looking down at the small bump. Ben looked up at her and for the first time really saw the anxiety and concern in her eyes. He got up and lightly kissed her.

"We're not going to worry about anything, not now. This is a happy moment. One of the happiest in my life," he told her before kissing her again. "This is a good thing, we're gonna have a baby. We're gonna have our own family." Ben kissed her again. Mal smiled and kissed him back.

Apart of her was thrilled, no thrilled wasn't the word. She felt like she was flying, floating in a sea full of every good emotion that a human could possibly feel. She was going to have a baby, Ben's baby. Mal pitched the baby in her mind. It was the child from her dreams. And that's when the smile faded. She remembered that one dream. The one where the purple haired man, who had called her mother, tried to kill her. The happiness faded quickly into panic. How was she going to protect her child, how was she going to prevent her mother from taking it away from her. She was after all, powerless.


	12. Chapter 12

Fear. That wasn't even the word for what she felt. She was being held back by unknown assailant, his breath was heavy and smelled of rotten meat. The sun was setting just behind the castle, the blood red sky made the horrific setting all the more disturbing. Mal watched as her mother walked up the crudely made wooden steps onto the high stage. Ben was standing in the middle of the stage, tied to a tall, thin stake. Around him were bundles of small pieces of wood that stacked up to his waist. He was struggling against the ropes, but could not break them. He looked at Mal and shouted for her to help. The whites of his eyes now red as he accepted that she could not. Mal tried to shake herself away from the unseen man, but his grip was much too tight. Mal shouted for her mother to stop, but Maleficent only laughed. A large ball of green fire appeared in her small hand. Maleficent threw her arm back and then forward, the ball of fire igniting the kindling that surrounded Ben. Thick purple smoke filled the air and surrounded Ben. The flames grew higher and higher, and started to move towards Ben. Mal let out one final scream before the flames began to devour Ben.

Mal shot out of her bed and screamed into the empty room. Ben was nowhere to be found, but that was to be expected. He was at the castle, and she was in a lavish hotel room. Evie and Belle had both tagged teamed to guilt Mal and Ben into be traditional, for once, and not seeing each other twenty-four hours before the wedding. So now Mal found herself in the hotel room, alone.

Her dreams had been far too terrifying and realistic. She placed a hand on her stomach, the small bump she had discovered a month ago was now slightly larger. After the initial shock wore off, Mal and Ben had gone to the royal doctor, Mayweather. She had taken blood from Mal, to make sure that she was indeed pregnant, and she was. It had been determined that Mal was almost near the end of her first trimester. Ben and Mal agreed that the baby had most likely been conceived the day after their engagement, in the shower, during the two hours they were in there.

Ben had been over the moon, already coming up with names, and of the first Christmas and Halloween, the baby's first birthday, and learning to walk and talk and swim. He also informed Mal if the baby was a girl, she was under no circumstances, allowed to date until she was Queen, or until he was dead.

Mal was happy too. Though, she had never thought of herself being a mother. She hadn't had the best role model when growing up, and though she viewed Belle as a mother, she didn't know the first thing about being one. How was she supposed to know what the kid wanted when it cried? How was she supposed to comfort it when it was upset? And how on Earth could she ever hope to protect it, if somehow her mother was freed from the magical jail cell Fairy Godmother had put her in after the fire. Both Mal and Ben decided that they would wait to announce the pregnancy until after the wedding.

Mal ran her hands threw her long blonde hair and looked at the small alarm clock on the end table.

5:45. It read. The wedding was in almost six hours. Mal threw the comforter and sheets off of her body. She walked towards the bathroom. Since midnight this marked the third time she had to relieve herself.

Pregnancy sucked.

Evie was at the house at exactly 8:00 to help Mal get ready. Evie wheeled a large make-up kit behind her as she entered the room.

"So we're going for a natural look for the wedding," Mal said sarcastically. Evie rolled her eyes and popped open the large kit.

"I have only three hours to get you ready for the wedding," Evie said sourly. "I should have been over here before the sun was rising. Mal shook her head and went to grab a cold bottle of water. "My dress and your dress will be here at 10:30," Evie reminded Mal for the hundredth time. Mal sat down on the finely decorated chair that Evie had set out for her to sit in.

She felt like she had been sitting in the chair for hours, her back ached and the baby was pushing on her bladder. Evie was curling Mal's hair with a curling iron when Mal told her she needed to go to the restroom.

"You went an hour ago," Evie protested as she let the blonde curl fall into a beautiful curl that hug at the corner of Mal's left eye.

"I've been drinking a lot of water, thank you," she said getting up from the chair. Mal walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Evie murmured to herself, mixing the foundation on her hand.

Mal looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. This was it. Today she would be marrying Ben, she would become queen. In six months she would be a mother. Everything was happening, faster than she had expected, maybe faster than she wanted. Mal sat on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. Four years ago she was a lost girl, consumed by anger and hatred. She saw her life following in the same path as her mother. She would try to take over the world with her magic, she would curse and destroy anyone who tried to get in her way. She thought that was what she wanted—but it wasn't. Mal looked down at her engagement ring, and put her right hand on the small bump growing from her hips. She was going to be a wife, she was going to be a mother. She smiled. This is what she wanted. She opened the door and walked back out to Evie, who was waiting with a brush in her hand.

Belle arrived at the hotel room at precisely 10:30, Ms. Potts was with her, helping her carry both the dresses into the room. Mal was to be dressed first, to be fair, her dress took all three other women to get her into the dress. The diamonds made the dress weigh much more than had been originally expected, causing Evie to alter the dress so that the extra weight would not cause Mal any discomfort, this proved to be a good thing, as the extra material helped hide the small bump. Mal said a silent prayer in her head that no one would notice as they helped her into the dress. Belle and Mal exchanged a brief look, but Belle said nothing. She smiled as she helped button up the back of the dress. Mal tried not to think about what had went through Belle's mind. She decided to focus on her happy place she had recently created. Her, the baby, and Ben together at the Ruins, playing in the water and basking in the sun while eating strawberries.

The clock chimed. It was 11:00; one hour until the wedding. Mal's heart began to beat a little faster in her chest. Belle put a reassuring hand on Mal's arm. Mal turned to Belle and smiled.

"It's time," Evie said excitingly. Mal looked out the open window and smiled. In the castle Ben was doing the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Belle and Ms. Potts were walking Mal down to the front of the grand hotel, Evie behind making sure that the long train didn't get dirty.

"So when is my Maid of Honor going to change into her dress," Mal asked as they made their way towards the front entrance.

"When my master piece is safe inside of the clean church. Trust me I know how to get dressed fast. I can't tell you how many times I've had to get four different layers of clothes on while at Doug's. I tell you I don't know why his dad's name is Dopy. The man ain't no fool." Evie said mainly to herself. Belle and Ms. Potts decided to ignore that comment, and Mal suddenly felt sick, and she was positive it wasn't morning sickness.

When they got outside Mal looked around for the limo with the Royal Crest printed on the shiny doors, but there was no limo to be seen, only a small pumpkin.

"Uhh—where's the car?" Mal asked.

"You won't be needing one," a voice said from behind them. Mal turned and smiled widely. Fairy Godmother was walking towards her, arms opened. The two embraced in a long hug. "My Dear, look at you," Fairy Godmother said in awe as she stared at Mal. Mal shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"It's like something out of a fairy tale," Mal admitted. Fairy Godmother and Belle smiled at each other before turning to Mal.

"Not just quite," Belle said.

"There are still a few things left to be done," Fairy Godmother said reaching into her large purse. She pulled out a long ivory wand. Her magic wand. Mal's head turned slightly.

"What's going on," she asked. Fairy Godmother smiled and pointed her wand at a small orange object laying on the street.

"Is that a pumpkin," Mal asked. Fairy Godmother smiled and waved her wand thrice and before Mal's eyes the pumpkin started to glow. Golden sparks began to shoot out from all directions. The pumpkin began to grow in size, until it was eight feet tall and eight feet wide. The orange color changed into a magnificent gold, various jewels and gems where encrusted into the carriage. A door appeared, along with glass windows. Mal look upon the carriage in awe. Fairy Godmother smiled and flicked her wand again. Attached to the carriage were four large pure white horses, their manes were the color of the sun. They all looked at Mal and bowed their necks before turning their attention back at the street. Mal let out a happy chuckle and shook her head.

"Now this is really like a fairy tale," she said in awe walking towards the newly made carriage. She put her hand on the carriage and smiled. Her fairy tale. Mal felt a hand lightly pat her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Belle smiling at her. In her hands was a small diamond tiara. Belle put the tiara on top of Mal's blonde hair and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Now, it's a fairy tale, your Majesty," Belle said as she smiled at her soon to be daughter-in-law. Mal felt warm happy tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Evie said rushing over to quickly dap the tears away with a baby blue handkerchief. "I did not spend all that time working on you for you to ruin it before the first photos were taken," she said sternly. Mal rolled her eyes but nodded her head. She let out a deep breath.

"I guess it's time to get going," Mal said looking at the giant clock that almost was at eleven. Belle nodded her head.

"Oh almost forgot," Evie said before putting her fingers in her mouth and whistling. Carlos and Jay started running from across the street. Both of them were dressed in black tuxedos, their hair slicked back and bright smiles on their faces. They nearly tackled Mal to the ground as they hugged her.

"Careful there, boys," Mal said as she regained her balance. Jay and Carlos apologized with smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe our little girl is about to get married," Jay said jokingly. Carlos pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes.

"It seems like just yesterday she was plotting to take over the world," he said. Mal shot daggers at him and he backed away, even without her glowing green eyes her death glare was enough to make the bravest knight tremble; that would come in handy when the child growing inside her started to misbehave.

Evie cleared her throat and the boys stood erect.

"Step right inside, Madam," Carlos said as he opened the carriage door and held out his hand for Mal to take it. Mal smiled and placed her hand in his and stepped into the carriage. Carlos bowed his head as she took her seat on the soft bench inside. Jay held out his hand for Belle. She curtsied and he bowed. Belle took the seat next to Mal. Carlos closed the door and stepped back on the sidewalk. Jay walked up to the front of the carriage and got into the driver's seat and grabbed the reigns. He winked at Carlos who blushed a deep red. Evie put her hand on his shoulder and looked at Mal.

"We'll see you at the church," she said smiling. Mal nodded her head.

"You better be dressed," she threated. Evie nodded her head and gave Jay the thumbs up. Jay lightly smacked the reigns and the horses began to walk towards the church.

The streets where littered with people, all of whom had their phones and cameras in their hands snapping pictures of Mal and the carriage. Mal began to feel a little sick and put her hands on her stomach.

 _No little guy, can't make Mamma sick right now_ , she said in her head. Mal felt a hand fall on top of hers.

"Nervous," Belle asked. Mal bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yah, nervous." She didn't like lying to Belle, though technically it wasn't a lie, she was slightly nervous—but the morning sickness wasn't helping. Belle smiled and nodded her head.

"Just breathe," the former queen said lightly. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I know. It's just—it's different when you know it's coming, but another thing when it's here." Mal said looking out of the window at the masses of people.

"I know that feeling," Belle said, "I felt the same way on my wedding day."

"Really," Mal asked amazed at the revelation. Belle smiled and nodded.

"I'd known him for seven years and the wedding took a year to plan, and still I was a bucket of nerves when the day finally came. It wasn't until I saw him standing at the alter that the nerves melted away." Belle said smiling at the memory. Mal looked out the window and saw the church. It grew bigger and bigger with each passing moment. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest, the queasy feeling in her stomach grew more sever and small beads of sweat began to form on her temples.

 _Breathe, Mal, breathe_ , she said to herself. Belle squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Everything will be fine," Belle said. The carriage stopped and the doors opened. Mal was shocked by the sound that the crowd was making. The noise was equivalent to that of an atomic bomb, the pumpkin-carriage must have been sound proof. Jay appeared at the door held out his hand. Belle took his hand and exited the carriage, she waved at the thunderous crowd. Mal wanted to retreat back further into the carriage, anxiety started to take over her entire body. Jay reached out for her hand, but Mal shook her head. She couldn't do it, she couldn't be a wife or a queen. Belle looked inside of the carriage and gave Mal a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay," she mouthed. Mal closed her eyes and took ten deep breathes. She reached out a shaky hand and grabbed onto Jay's. The crowd grew even louder when she appeared. Mal ignored the noise and focused on walking up the steps. Belle held her long train. Mal breathed deeply.

 _One foot in front of the other_ , she kept saying to herself as she climbed up the many stone steps leading to the large wooden doors. There was a man standing by the door, with his arms behind his back. It was Adam. He smiled down at Mal.

"Aren't—aren't you supposed to be standing with Ben," Mal was able to ask him. Adam smiled and extended his arm for Mal to take.

"I have a more important job," he said. Mal looked at him confused for a moment, before realizing what he meant.

"You—you—you wanna walk me down the aisle," she asked astounded. Adam smiled.

"It would be my honor," he said still holding out his arm. Mal smiled and again happy tears formed in her eyes, though she was careful to keep them there. Mal wrapped her arm around Adam and together they faced the large door. Belle placed a kiss on Mal's cheeks and then on Adam's lips before an attended offered his arm and took her to her seat. Mal and Adam stood outside, the crowd was deafening.

"He's lucky, you know," Adam said to Mal, "to have found someone like you." Mal turned her head and looked up at her soon-to-be father-in-law. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm the lucky one," she corrected him. Adam smiled.

"Agree to disagree" he asked. Mal nodded her head.

"Agree."

The doors opened, and the music began to play. The crowd outside the church let out another scream.

"Don't let me trip," Mal whispered to Adam. Adam laughed and kissed the top of Mal's head.

"You're in safe hands, your Highness," he said jokingly. Mal let out a nervous chuckle and looked down at her feet. She heard the room, full of hundreds of people stand to their feet. She could feel their eyes on her. She felt sick, and this was most defiantly not morning sickness. Mal let out a deep breathe before she and Adam began to walk slowly down the white aisle. Mal looked down at the sea of white rose petals that paved her path. She saw the bright flash of cameras, heard people gasping as they got a better look at her. Her cheeks turned red and every part of her told her to run. She felt another pair of eyes on her, a pair that made her look up. There was Ben. He was standing up front, the priest next to him. His brown hair was neatly combed and styled, his hazel eyes were beaming with absolute joy. He was wearing a custom tailored onyx tuxedo, with matching shoes that gleamed in the sunlight. He was surrounded by a golden light that Mal knew came from his own pure goodness. He was perfect, and he loved her, more than anyone had ever loved her before. It was that moment that all of Mal's fear, all of her doubts melted away into nothingness. Her heart lifted into her chest. She smiled and her poster straightened. She walked proudly with Adam down the long aisle. Adam and Mal eventually made their way to the alter where Ben and the priest were waiting. Ben was beaming, his smile filled Mal with joy. Ben held out his hand and Adam took Mal's and put her into his. He kissed the top of her head and smiled at his son. Ben helped Mal up the few steps before they were standing in front of the priest. Mal smiled as she looked into his warm hazel eyes. His smile was boyish and gleeful and it filled Mal with a joy she had never known. It was in that moment that she knew that she was finally home.


	14. Chapter 14

Their vows were simple, the same vows that had been spoken by thousands throughout the course of human history. Ben had said his vows with such pride and strength, his voice echoed throughout the cathedral. Mal, who had worried she'd be too nervous to speak, was just at loud and clear as Ben. He grabbed onto her hands as he vowed to remain hers forever. And then Mal said to two words that would forever bind her to Ben; that would tie each other in an unbreakable way.

"I do," Mal said proudly, fighting a losing war to hold back tears of joy. The priest smiled and pronounced the two husband and wife. Ben cupped Mal's face with his hands and smiled down at her. The joy on his face mimicked hers. His head leaned down closer to hers, and their lips met.

The kiss should have been quick, a simple peck on the lips, but their kiss turned into a deep passionate one. Everything but Ben disappeared into nothingness in Mal's mind. He was hers now, completely and utterly hers, and she was his. Mal never wanted to end the kiss, she wanted to remain frozen in the blissful moment. It wasn't the clearing of throats that made Mal pull away, but an odd feeling coming from inside her. She looked down at her stomach in shock, the baby had kicked. Ben and Mal's bodies had been so close during their kiss that Ben had felt it too, even though the dress. His smile grew and he pressed his lips on Mal's again. When they parted for the second time they turned to face the crowd of people. The entire audience stood and clapped. Mal felt a tap on her shoulder. Evie had been standing beside her the entire time, Mal had just not noticed. Evie looked stunning, Mal thought, even more so than her. Evie wrapped her arms around Mal and pulled her into a deep hug.

"Congratulations, Sis," she whispered into her ear. Mal let out a quiet chuckle. And soon she was wrapped in the arms of Carlos and Jay as well.

When Mal and Ben exited the cathedral they were welcomed by a thunderous applause and shouts of congratulations. Mal could not help but smile as she and Ben walked down the long red carpet and into the golden carriage.

The ride to the castle where the reception was being held was quick, proof of Belle and Evie's flawless planning. The ball room had been decorated in white and light lavender. The large diamond chandelier emitted a heavenly light that illuminated the entire room. Mal's breathe had left her when she first walked in. Evie and Belle had outdone themselves. Hundreds of white roses climbed up the dozens of golden columns, the tables were covered in soft lavender silk table clothes with fancy white French inspired chairs around them. On each table stood a vase made out of pure diamonds, white roses protruded from them. At the far end of the ball room was a long table, covered in a pure white silk table cloth. Ben escorted Mal up to the table and pulled out her chair for her to sit in. Mal and Ben were sitting at the center of the table Ben's parents sat beside him, while Evie, Doug, Jay and Carlos took up the rest of the table, Dude sat on Carlos' lap.

The meal had been wonderful, the taste lingered perfectly on Mal's tongue even when her plate had been licked clean. On any other day Mal would have felt uneasy and uncomfortable being the center of attention, especially in a room filled with five hundred people, but today she put away all her silly insecurities, today was the start of her and Ben's "Once Upon a Time".

The giant, twelve layer cake was wheeled out into the Ball room, Evie had given Carlos and Jay a nasty look out from the corner of her eye to keep them from jumping up from their chairs and grabbing handfuls of the cake. Ben helped escort Mal to the center of the room to cut the cake. The royal photographer snapped dozens of pictures of Mal and Ben both holding the cake cutter and slicing into the giant first layer. The young wedded couple each grabbed a piece of cake in their hands. Ben slowly guided his slice towards Mal's open mouth. Mal flashed him a mischievous grin before jamming her slice into Ben's face. Ben's tongue wrapped around his lips, cleaning up most of the mess. He winked at Mal before gently placing his piece in her mouth. Mal looked up at him and smiled, lightly nipping the tips of his fingers as he pulled them out.

Despite being twenty feet tall, there was almost not enough cake for everyone who attended. Carlos had snuck three additional pieces, earning him a slap to the back of the head by both his boyfriend, Evie, and Belle. After the cake was devoured and the guests' stomachs pleased the lights were dimmed slightly. Mal turned her attention to a small stage where an orchestra had assembled. A beautiful woman stood up at the front of center stage. She was wearing a stunning gem encrusted aquamarine dress, with pearl earrings and matching necklace. She smiled and held out her hand towards Mal and Ben.

"I am pleased to present their royal majesties, King Benjamin, and his beautiful bride, Queen Mal," Ariel said smiling. She walked closer to the microphone that had been placed in front of her. Ben held out his hand and smiled down at his new wife.

"Can I have this dance," he asked. Mal's cheeks turned pink and she smiled. She took his hand in hers and they walked towards the center of the room, all eyes on them. The orchestra started to play a beautiful tone, and Ben and Mal began to sway to the music.

" _Tale as old as time_ ," Ariel started to sing, her voice hypnotic and haunting; the room was filled with her angelic voice. Mal found herself twirling around, her dress made a wide circle of white fabric. She smiled as Ben wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air and twirled her around. The song Ariel was belting out faded into the back of Mal's head, her entire focus was on Ben.

" _Bittersweet and strange, finding you could change, learning you were wrong_ ," Ariel continued to sing. Ben dipped Mal and stared into her green eyes, smiling as he pulled her back up and pressed their bodied closer together. Ben leaned down and pressed his lips on Mal's for a brief moment before he and Mal began to sway to the song. Mal rested her head on her husband's chest and pressed herself closer into him.

" _Tale as old as time, song as old as rhythm. Beauty and the Beast_ ," Ariel finished as Mal and Ben kissed again. The crowd erupted in applause. Mal and Ben held onto each other, grateful that after everything they had been through they had each other.

As the night went on and more and more guest left Mal started to finally comprehend how exhausted she was. Mal was sipping on an ice coffee when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ariel and Eric smiling at her. Ariel wrapped her arms around Mal and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You have a really beautiful voice," Mal said trying to think of something to say. The older woman pulled back slightly beaming.

"Thank you," she said.

"That was a wonderful wedding present," Ben said coming up from behind Mal and wrapping his arms around Mal's waist. Eric and Ariel laughed.

"Oh it was an honor to sing, your Grace," Ariel said nodding at Ben. "But that is not our wedding gift to you two," she added. Eric smiled and pulled out a box from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Ariel, who opened it in front of the new married couple. Inside were two gems, the color of the ocean.

"They're beautiful," Mal said staring at them. Ariel nodded her head pulled out the two necklaces.

"They're aquamarine, a special gem that comes from my home in the sea," she explained handing the necklaces to both Mal and Ben. "Your mother told me you were heading to the Royal Isle for a month for the honeymoon," Ariel started to explain. "And it just so happens that is located just a few miles away from my childhood home, Atlantica," she said excitingly. Mal smiled and nodded her head, wondering where the former mermaid was going with this.

"So I had my father enchant these necklaces, so that you two can breathe underwater for as long as you wish. There are so many wonderful marine animals that surround the Royal Isle, whales, dolphins, manatees, even some nice sharks," Ariel went on. Ben and Mal looked at the enchanted necklaces in awe. After Ben had taught her to swim, Mal loved being in the water, and had been disappointed that there had been no spell in her book to let one breathe underwater.

"Thank you," Mal said breaking free of Ben's hold and wrapping her arms around Ariel. Ariel returned the hug and squeezed on to the young Queen.

"You are going to make a wonderful queen, just always listen to your heart! It is never wrong."

Mal nodded her head. "I've finally learned that," she whispered to Ariel. Ariel was about to say something when she looked down. Mal followed her gaze and saw a small boy, maybe four or five, tugging on Ariel's dress. He looked like his father, only he had Ariel's brilliant crimson hair.

"Mamma, can we go home," he asked rubbing one of his eyes. Ariel smiled and scooped up the boy in her arms.

"You ready to go to bed," she asked. The little boy nodded his head.

"What if we let you have more cake," Mal said smiling at him. The little boy laughed. "The funny man with white hair ate the last piece behind the ice statue," he informed Mal. Mal rolled her eyes. Carlos was helpless. Eric held out his hands for the boy. Ariel placed him in Eric's arms where the boy quickly feel asleep.

"He's such a daddy's boy," Ariel said fondly. She turned around and smiled at Mal and Ben.

"Enjoy your honeymoon!"

"Oh we will," Mal said looking up at Ben. Ben laughed and kissed Mal.

"And if you happen to run into our daughter," Eric added. "Tell her we can't wait for her to come home."

"Your daughter," Mal asked. Ariel smiled.

"She's spending the summer in Atlantica, with my father," she explained.

"And her blond boyfriend," Eric mumbled. Eric and Ariel walked away with their son fast asleep in Eric's arms. Mal put her hands on her stomach and looked on with a smile.

* * *

Aqua looked on with distain as she peered into the cauldron. She walked over to the mirror and waved her hand across the glass surface. A dark figure appeared on the other side, their face concealed by a large hood.

"They're going to the Royal Isle for their honeymoon," she informed the dark figure. The creature laughed wickedly.

"A perfect place for an accident to occur," the hooded being said. Aqua nodded her head in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly," she said smiling. "What would your Wickedness like for me to do?" Aqua asked.

"Whatever you please, be creative. Make sure the girl sees it happen, make her suffer. And make sure her king is killed!" The hooded creature smiled from under the hood, a demonic laugh erupted from it's mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Mal sat on the large leather seat reading a horror novel. Her new husband sat in the seat next to her, holding her hand in his.

"So will you be reading that to the baby as a bed time story," he asked smiling down at his wife. A sly smile appeared on Mal's face.

"Of course," she said, "how else will he learn about goblins, ghost, and ghouls," she questioned laughing at herself. She of course had no intention of reading the novel she was currently devouring to her child.

"You think it's a boy," Ben asked placing a hand on the slight baby bump protruding from Mal's stomach. Mal bit her bottom lip and her brows furrowed.

"I don't know," she said thinking of how she always referred to the child growing inside her as a boy. The memories of her nightmares flooded back into her mind. Her mother taking a baby from its crib, a grown man who looked exactly like Ben, expect for having Mal's purple hair and eyes. And then the memory of the wonderful dream she had the night before came into her mind. Of her and Ben and the baby at the Ruins; Ben tossing the toddler into the air, his musical laughter filling the air around them. Mal put her hand on top of Ben's and smiled.

"I think it's a boy," she said smiling down at her stomach. Ben leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Hi there, little fella, its Daddy," he said smiling, "your mamma and I can't wait to meet you. I hope you're just like her," he said. Mal shook head and looked down at her stomach.

"No, you be more like your daddy," she said lovingly. The two young lovers looked into each other's eyes, hazel meeting green. Their lips met, and their emotions took hold of their reasoning, and both became members of the mile high club.

Their plane landed a little after four in the morning, Mal had long fallen asleep, in Ben's bare arms. She awoke when the small jet jolted as it hit the strip. Ben smiled down at his new bride.

"Time to wake up, Love," he told her. Mal smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"The baby doesn't want to," she retorted. Ben laughed.

"Well our little bundle of joy is gonna have to get over it," he said, "we have a limo ride and a boat ride to go before we get to the Island." Ben said pulling Mal up from her seat. Mal groaned as they made their way to the open door, and walked down the steps. They were met by two smiling women who led them to a long limo. The taller one opened the door, Ben held onto Mal's hand as he helped her inside. The woman closed the door softly and the other walked over to the driver's seat. Mal drifted off back to sleep as their luggage was loaded into the trunk. Ben held onto Mal as she laid her head on his chest.

The next time Mal awoke she could smell the salt of the sea, and could hear the soft squawk of sea-gulls. They were at a dock. Mal looked out the window, the sun was rising above the surface of the sea. How long had they been driving?

Ben kissed the top of her head. She looked up into his big hazel eyes and smiled. She was his, he was hers, she was still wrapping her head around it.

"Up for a little boat ride?" he asked her. Mal shook her head.

"How long is this little boat ride gonna be?" she asked. Ben shrugged.

"Only about fifteen minutes, I like to drive fast," he said with a wink. Ben was able to carry all of their luggage to the small speed boat, embroider with his—their family crest. Mal's eyes widened as she watched his muscles grown and expand. She felt herself grow anxious. Ben hadn't told her much of the strange royal island they were going to be spending a month at. Only that he and his parents had spent a lot of time there when he was a child. Ben climbed into the boat and held out his hand for Mal to take it. Mal looked hesitant.

"I'm not too sure about this," she said wishing she still had the ability to simply 'poof' her and anyone she wanted anywhere. Ben gave her his famous smile and her doubts melted away.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you are our baby," he told her. Mal rolled her eyes and took his hand.

Ben wasn't kidding, he liked to drive fast. Mal made a note to herself to not let Ben teach their child how to drive when they were old enough.

Fifteen minutes, that's all it took to get from the dock to the small island. It was beautiful, lush and green. There were tall mountains, covered in green foliage and the sand was a white as snow. The water was a bright electric blue, and Mal could see hundreds of fish swimming about. Ben docked the boat with ease. He turned to look at Mal. She was heading towards her bag when she felt herself being lifted up. Ben had picked her up in her arms and walked off the boat and onto the dock.

"Benjamin," Mal shrieked, "what are you doing," she asked smiling. Ben returned her smile, but Mal noticed something in his eyes. Mischievous, and a little dark, almost beastly.

"We can worry about the luggage later," he said huskily, "we have more—pressing things to be concerned with now." Ben began to speed walk down the sandy path that led to a giant house, hidden just where the beach ended and the jungle began. Mal's mouth dropped as she looked at the house. It looked like it was made almost entirely of glass. She could see inside the house. It was decorated with white, gold and pale sea blue. There was a giant chandelier that looked like it was made of diamonds and pearls hanging behind the front door. Ben carefully walked up the steps and to the door. He pressed his left side against the glass and it opened.

Ben led them past the living room, where a lavish and welcoming white leather couch sat in front of the largest television she had ever seen. They walked past the giant kitchen, fully stocked and supplied with the best cooking utensils money could buy, and past what Mal was sure was a library. They ended up in a large room, which overlooked the glistening blue water and white sand. There was a giant canopy bed, covered in white sheets and a soft comforter. The walls that were not made of glass were painted a soft sea blue. Mal looked back at Ben; the look in his eyes had grown more beastly. Mal started to feel herself long for him, to have his lips kiss every centimeter of her, feel his warm breathe on her neck, feel him inside of her.

Almost as if he was able to read Mal's mind Ben lightly placed her on the bed before he ripped his shirt off. Mal's eyes widened as she stared at his chest and his many abs. She never could never get over how perfectly sculpted his body was, like one of the great ancient artist had sculpted him out of marble. She got onto her knees and slid her fingers in his waistband. She felt him grow and heard him moan. She smiled as she pressed her lips to his and undid the belt and buttons of his slacks. Ben threw Mal onto her back and grabbed her dress and ripped it off of her. Ben threw the ruined dress to the side. Mal was wear a soft lilac see-through lace bra and matching thong. Mal smiled slyly as she watched Ben's eyes grow for a brief moment before he crashed back onto her. Their lips met and Mal moaned as she felt him on her, pressing against her. His warm breathe filled her as he kissed her. She grabbed his hair with her hands and pushed him even closer to him. Soon Mal's bra had been torn off of her, along with her underwear. Her bare naked body was pressed to Ben's. With a swift motion Mal yanked off his blue boxers. The newly weds stayed in bed for most of the day, neither could get enough of the other. When they were eventually done they laid down on the bed and held each other. They looked into each other's eyes hazel meeting green. Neither could figure out how they had become so lucky to have found the one person who completed their soul and hearts.


	16. Chapter 16

Their time on the island seem to fly by. Ben showed Mal the jungle, showed her the colorful, tropical birds that squawked and shirked and flew around just beyond their reach. They went skinny dipping in the moon lakes by the large waterfall that dwarfed the one at their sanctuary back home. A lot of their time was also spent indoors—in the bedroom. Mal's cravings went beyond fried Dill Pickles with Mint Chocolate Chip ice-cream. Mal could not get enough of Ben; of his body and the indescribable pleasure she received whenever he threw her up against the wall and did so many wicked things to her.

Their time was ending, and soon they'd have to return to the kingdom and with that the equally frightening and exciting responsibility of becoming parents. They were laying on the snow white sand, Mal was on top of Ben, her bikini top off and her lips attack Ben's. Her cool breath overwhelmed Ben, making his behavior more primal, more beastly. He had just undone the ties on his bathing suit when an alien nose coming from the ocean made Mal turn her head. Her eyes widened when she saw a small pod of Bottlenose Dolphins leaping magnificently out of the water. Mal jumped off of Ben and reached into her beach bag, pulling out the gift that Ariel had given to her and Ben on their wedding day. She slipped the sliver necklace onto her neck, the large aquamarine stone settled perfectly into the crevice between her breasts. Mal turned around and looked at her husband. She smiled and twirled the beautiful greenish-blue stone between her small pale fingers.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked moving her eyes towards the ocean and dolphins. Ben looked at her and smiled. He loved how free she was on the island, how she confidently walked around in the open without make up, her hair messy, and of course with little to no clothes on. He tied his bathing suit back together and got up from the towel he had been laying on. He walked over to the beach bag and bent over. He arched his back so that his butt was protruding out more than it should. He turned his head, smiled and winked at his wife as he straightened up. In his hand was his necklace. He placed it around his neck and held out his arm for Mal to take.

"Shall we?" he asked smiling. Mal wrapped her arm around his and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"We shall," she said smiling.

They crashed into the clear blue water, sending white foam into the air. They ducked their heads under the water and opened their eyes. Not only had the enchanted necklaces given them the ability to breathe underwater for as long as they wished, it also allowed them to see clearly in the salt water, and their eyes didn't burn.

The dolphins swam gracefully around the young couple. Mal and Ben smiled at one another as the dolphins swam around them. A baby swam right up to Mal and nudged her lightly. Mal smiled and wrapped her arms around the creature's head. She leaned in and placed a kiss on the dolphin's long nose. The dolphin appeared to be smiling, and it made the most adorable sound Mal had ever heard. It shook his head and Mal let go. The dolphin swam back to its mother and nudged her under her jaw. Instinctively Mal placed her hands onto her stomach. It had grown since she and Ben first arrived. She was well into her fourth month of pregnancy, the small bump was barely concealable when she wore the clothes she had packed. Ben swam over and placed a light kiss on Mal's lips before placing his hand over hers'. They both looked down at her stomach and smiled.

They looked back up and the dolphins were gone. The water was silent. The hundreds of fish that had been swimming around moments ago were also nowhere to be seen. Ben began looking around, franticly, he knew something was wrong. He grabbed Mal's hand and started to kick but it was too late. They both saw the shape swimming up from the blueish-black abyss. It was pure white, the water around it seemed to glow. Mal's stomach churned and she felt fear like she had never felt before. The creature's mouth was slightly agape, Ben and Mal could both see the dozens of foot long serrated teeth, the bright pink gums, and the black gullet. They could see the giant black eyes, the large creature was fast approaching. With each slight move of its crescent shape caudal fin it separated what little space was between it and the couple. Ben and Mal were frozen in fear, their eyes watching as an angel of death swam towards them. Mal had not grasped the size of the beast until it was a couple hundred feet away. The pure white animal must have been one-hundred feet long, and thirty feet from pectoral fin to pectoral fin. Its gaping mouth almost made it look like it was smiling at them, antagonizing them. Something in Ben snapped and he began to kick violently, never once letting go of Mal. Mal was motionless as she watched the beast swim closer and closer. Her eyes widened in horror as it lunged towards them. It did not open its mouth to engulf them both, but it rammed into Ben. His grip on Mal's arm released and the wind was blown from him; the impact breaking all of his ribs. Blood spilled from his opened mouth and nose. Mal opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, only a cloud of blue bubbles. Ben's necklace flew off of his neck and fell into the deep blue. His eyes closed and he started to sink. Mal knew it was no use, but she started to swim towards him. The giant beast glided past her, a giant wall separating her from her husband. The animal's head past her almost in slow motion. She could see the giant white snout, the large white teeth that it wouldn't even need to use to devour her. She saw her reflection in its black eye, the deep bloodless wounds that made cut down the side of its body (the gills). The creature continued to slowly swim, and seemed to have no end. Mal looked down and saw Ben's unconscious body sinking further and further into the abyss. The pure white animal turned sharply; this time its mouth was wide opened—large enough to swallow ten men at once. It was going to eat Ben. Mal felt something bubbling deep within her, and her hands started to rise on their own, almost instinctively. They began to glow a bright blue, and shake violently. Two beams of light shot at the giant fish. The beams' impact threw the animal off of its course, making a deep and bloody gash inside of its left side. The giant beast started to sink, its black eyes rolled back into its large head.

It was dead.

Mal tried looking for Ben, but could not find him. The fear she had felt when she saw the giant beast swimming up to her was nothing compared to what she felt in that moment. She turned her head and saw a flash of salmon pink. She looked closer and saw that the salmon pink tale was attached to a body, a woman's body. Her hair was as black as ink, and in her arms was Ben. His head was limp and his eyes still closed. Mal started to swim as fast as she could, but she was not nearly as fast as the stranger mermaid. The mermaid saw her and smiled aright smile. She motioned with her head to go up to the surface. Mal did not moved up towards the surface, but closer towards Ben. She placed her hands on either side of his face, her eyes filled with fear. She kicked her legs and swam with the mermaid until their heads broke the surface. They paddled hastily towards the shore, crashing onto the white sand. Mal threw herself on top of Ben, and began preforming CPR. The mermaid said nothing, but watched with sad eyes. She knew it was no good, that the young man was long dead.

Mal began to sob, salty tears fell onto Ben's face as she breathed into his mouth, trying to restart her heart.

"Baby, please," she screamed, "don't leave me."

She pushed down on his chest, right above his heart. His chest didn't move, it stayed still—not moving. Mal cried loudly as she tried again to resuscitate him, her heart shattering into millions of thousands of little pieces. Her head fell into the crook of his neck, her tears trailed down his shoulder and onto the sand under him.

A loud gasp near her ear startled her. She pulled away and looked up and her mouth dropped. Ben's eyes were opened, his chest moving up and down. Somehow he was alive. Mal threw herself down on him and placed her lips on his. When she pulled away she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

She was too confused, too happy to take notice that her hands were now glowing bright gold.

"I don't understand," a voice said from behind Mal. She turned her head and looked at the mermaid, noticing the tiara made of pearls and aquamarine. "He was dead," she said looking over Mal's shoulder and at Ben. The shark crushed your rips, your lungs and heart were liquid. Her head flew to Mal, but she could not find any words to say. Mal turned back to Ben and kissed him again. This time longer and more passionate than the last. When again they parted Ben nodded at the mermaid and smiled.

"Thank you," he said. The mermaid smiled and extended a long tan arm.

"I'm Melody," she said as Ben shook her hand. Mal shook her hand as well. She looked closely at the mermaid for the first time. She had sea-green eyes, and a familiar face.

"You're Ariel and Eric's daughter," Mal said not so much as a question, but a statement. Melody nodded her head. She had her mother's face, but father's hair.

"They said we might run into you, that Atlantica was close by," Ben said. Again Melody nodded her head.

"Only about a mile away," she said. "I was doing some observations of the local marine life for my grandfather when I saw the _Megalodon_ swimming towards you two."

"Mega—what," Mal asked. Melody smiled.

"A _Megalodon_ , a giant species of shark thought to have gone extinct eons ago," Melody explained. "They usually stay deep, in the abyss where their food is. I have no idea why one would come up so close to the surface. My grandfather will want to know about his," she finished. She flopped herself into the water, in a graceful move that resembled a ballet dancer. She waved goodbye to the couple before vanishing beneath the blue surface.

Mal looked back at Ben and kissed him.

"Let's go home," she said smiling. Ben wrapped his hand into her blonde hair and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Deal," he said.

* * *

Aqua screamed in anger, the sound shattered several potion bottles. She stormed over to the magic mirror and waved her hand.

"You failed," said the sinister voice.

"It wasn't my fault," Aqua defended herself. "She used magic to kill my monster." Though the stranger's face was concealed by a shadow cast by the large hood Aqua could tell that her master was shocked.

"But…how," the stranger asked. Aqua shrugged her shoulders.

"The contract was clear, she signed and her powers would be gone forever. But she used magic to somehow escape the fire, and to kill my beast, and if what I saw was right, she used magic to bring that hunk back to life." Aqua said putting her hand on her hips.

The stranger snapped her fingers and was gone from the mirror. The stranger appeared beside Aqua, a sinister smiled spread across their scaly skin.

"No more games," the stranger said. "This ends—NOW!"


	17. Chapter 17

The Stranger twisted her wrist and suddenly she and Aqua were consumed in two thick clouds of purplish-black smoke. They were transported to the beach. The dark sky and black water met on the horizon, the only way to deceiver the two from the other was the small island that laid miles out into the sea. A thick cloud of midnight blue smog coiled around the island like a giant slithering snake.

"What are we doing here?" Aqua asked looking out at the place that had once been her home. The Stranger said nothing, she walked closer to where the water and sand met. Her feet were submerged in the dark water, the bottom of her black robes swirled around in the surf. She rose her hands high into the air and chanted an ancient incantation. The sky above suddenly roared to life. Thick, menacing, black clouds began to form above the island. Inhumanly load rolls of thunder bellowed into the night sky, awaking all the citizens of Auradon. From the clouds came three thick bolts of lightning. The bolts of lightning were the color of soft lilac flowers. They illuminated the night sky from miles around. The bolts of lightning struck the midnight blue smog that acted as a barrier. The noise that came from the third bolt was that of an atomic bomb. The smog broke, dissipating into the night sky. The Stranger smile from under her large hood, victorious at last.

Mal was resting her head on Ben's shoulder, smiling as she shook her head at the name he had just suggested.

"If we have a boy we are not naming him Benjamin the Second," Mal said again, this time a little louder. Ben smiled.

"Why not," he asked.

"Because one of you is plenty," she said playfully. Mal looked up at Ben, still thanking her lucky stars that he was there, that he wasn't dead. She craned her neck and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"What if we're wrong, what if it's a girl?" Ben asked giving Mal another kiss. Mal bit her bottom lip. She was sure that it was a boy, the same boy she kept seeing in her dreams. She hadn't thought of any girl names. She was racking her mind when Ben threw out a name that was beautiful in every sense of the word.

" _Isabella_ ," he said. "It's close to my mom's name, it means beautiful," he informed her. Mal rolled her eyes.

"I know what the name means," she said. "And I like it," she added.

When their plane landed they were greeted by a sea of people. Mal had forgotten about the cameras and the people, her subjects. As if guided by an instinct to care and protect his wife and their unborn child, he stepped in front of Mal, protecting her from the flashes and the mod of photographers. He smiled of course, and waved lightly to those who shouted his name. Mal smiled too.

The limo met them at the front of the airport, a team of body guards met them as well, making sure that they were safe. The limo drove past the crowd, and the trees became a dark green blur along the highway. Mal became quiet, not talking to Ben, just looking out of the tinted window. She felt a warm hand wrap around hers. She turned her head around and saw Ben staring out her.

"What are you thinking about," he asked, concern rang in his voice. Mal bit her bottom lip and looked down at her growing stomach.

"I'm worried what the public will say about our baby," she admitted. "We got pregnant well before we were married, and what if Chad or Audrey use that against us, against him. And it's not just that…what if—," but Ben put his pointer finger on her lips.

"Nothing, is going to happen to our child. I won't allow it," he said firmly. There was a edge of anger in his voice, something Mal had seldom ever heard. Mal nodded her head and rested it upon his shoulder.

The drive in the darkness was quiet after that, they sat comfortably together. Mal's palms started to sweat as the drew closer to the castle. Inside Ben parents were waiting. Tonight would be the night they told them that they would be becoming grandparents. The thought terrified Mal, she wouldn't even be able to tell them the news. She was as of today five months pregnant, her stomach protruded from her hips, there was no hiding it, they would see the moment she entered the room. The limo stopped. Mal was brought back into the now, it was time. She grabbed onto Ben's hands and held on tightly. He looked at her, saw the panic in her dark emerald eyes and he kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, nor was it quick; it was just long enough for all of her worries to melt away. Mal smiled.

"Ready," he asked.

"Ready," she responded.

When they got out of the limo and walked through the giant Iron Gate Belle and Adam were waiting for them at the front door. Mal unintentionally hid behind Ben, who smiled at his parents.

It was too late, both Belle and Adam had gotten a full view of Mal's pregnant stomach. She was preparing to hear the shouting, hear the accusations, but nothing prepared her for the reactions they had. There was a squeal, and the clang on the stone steps, like someone in heels jumping up and down.

"I knew it, I knew it," Belle shouted turning to her husband. Mal looked up and saw the two smiling down at her and Ben. Belle ran from the steps down to where Mal and Ben stood. Belle ran past Ben and wrapped her arms around Mal.

"You're not mad," Mal stammered. Belle pulled herself away from Mal and looked at her like she had a third eye on top of Mal's forehead.

"Of course I'm not mad! This is wonderful. I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Belle said placing a kiss on top of Mal's head. Mal smiled. Belle then moved to hug Ben. Ben wrapped his arms around his mother, and lifted her up into the air.

"My baby is gonna have a baby," she said. Ben laughed, his voice musical.

"Technically Mal will be having a baby," he told her. Belle laughed, her voice just as musical as her son's. Adam walked over and hugged been, his smile mimicked Belle's. He then turned to Mal and hugged her. He was more careful, not hugging her as tight as normal. Belle tugged on Ben's sleeve.

"Come on, we've got something to show you," she said pulling Ben closer to the castle doors. Ben held out his free hand for Mal to take it. She entwined her fingers in his and walked with him.

The four of them walked up a large marble staircase and down a hallway Mal had never even noticed. It made her wonder how much else of the castle she didn't know existed.

Belle and Adam stopped at a door, titanic smiles on their faces.

"What's going on," Ben asked. Adam smiled and looked at Belle, she nodded her head and he turned the door knob. The door opened slowly, reveling a large, marvelous room. The walls were painted a magical color, a pastel lavender-grey. There was a large canopy bed. The wood was made of dark oak, soft and welcoming white sheets laid on top of a large mega mattress. On the western wall there were two large glass doors. Those doors lead to a stone balcony, that over looked the town square. The furniture in the room was made of oak and birch wood, everything was so magical, like a fairy tale.

In the corner of the room, there was a magnificent crib. It was made of the same material as the bed; beside it was a changing table, on top of that there were dozens of stuffed animals. Mal and Ben were speechless.

"I knew you were pregnant when I was helping you dress for the wedding," Belle explained, "I felt the baby move."

"Is this our room," Mal asked stunned. Belle and Adam laughed.

"Yes, we had this done while you were gone," Adam explained. "We hope you like it." Ben smiled and walked in. He was looking at the giant bed, big enough to sleep an entire family comfortably, his mouth dropped when he saw the monstrous flat screen T.V.

"Mom, Dad, this is awesome," he exclaimed. Mal walked in slowly, taking everything in. She placed both hands on her stomach and walked over to the bed, she sat down. Her face was worried, and she looked like she had aged ten years.

"You don't like it," Belle asked worried. Mal shook her head.

"I love it. It's beautiful," she said truthfully. Ben looked over at his parents, his face displayed a confused look. He walked over to Mal and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Then what's wrong, Love," he asked.

"I'm worried," she said. "I'm worried something bad is going to happen. That this is all too perfect, that something is going to happen, something bad."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Mal," Ben told her. "I swear I am not going to ever let anything happen to you are _our child_ ," he vowed. Mal smiled, she loved it when he said _our child_. Mal bit her bottom lip.

"It's natural to feel nervous and anxious during a pregnancy, Sweetie," Belle said. Walking over and sitting on her other side. "When I was pregnant with Ben, I was worried about everything, I'm surprised Adam didn't go mad," she said shooting her husband an apologetic look.

"We are here for you, Mal. Nothing bad is going to happen. Ben and I can take care of anything," Adam reassured her.

When Mal calmed down Belle told her and Ben that dinner was waiting for them. Mal had wanted to tell them that she wasn't hungry, but she knew they'd see through that lie, she was always hungry now.

The four of them walked down to the formal dining room; something they usually only did when during holidays or special occasions. Mal's intuition told her something was off. And she was right. When Chip opened the door, Mal saw that the large table and seats where filled. Jay, Carlos and Evie were sitting near the front, and their mouths dropped as Mal entered the room. This was not how she intended for them to find out. Mal forced a smile and started to walk down the marble staircase down to the table with her arm around Ben's. Evie shrieked and ran out of her seat and towards Mal. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight, assuring her that when the baby was born she was going to kick her ass for not telling her sooner. Mal smiled and shrugged, telling her that she wanted to wait until after the wedding to inform everyone. Jay and Carlos got up from their seats as well and hugged Mal. Jay playfully punched Ben's shoulder and congratulated him.

Mal and Ben took their seats at the head of the table. It was in the middle of the meal that Ben stood up and picked up his glass. He tapped his fork on the glass several times as everyone at the table grew quiet and looked towards him. He smiled down at Mal and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to make a toast," he said raising his glass, the others at the table followed. "To Mal, my beautiful wife," he started. "Mal, words cannot begin to express just how much I love you. How much you have altered me. You have made me the man I am today, and have given me so much already, and now you are about to give me the best gift I will ever be given, you are going to make me a father," his face lite up as he said the word. "If I never knew you, Mal, I would not know what love, true love was. You are my own personal sun, you have brought so much light into my life that no matter what happens there will never be a dark day not when you are around. I love you. I will love you for always, forever. You are my wife, and my best friend. And my happy ending would not be possible had it not been for you."

Mal smiled and was about to say something when a cold voice stopped her.

"I couldn't agree more," the voice had said. Everyone looked up and instantly fear filled their every bodies. A dark, hooded feature stood at the top of the stairs, Aqua beside her. Behind them, filling the hallway was every villain who had once been trapped on the island. The dark figure raised her hands and the villains ran down the stairs, around Aqua and the Stranger. Everyone around the table was soon being held against their will.

The Evil Queen held Evie, the Huntsman's bow knife held to her throat. Jafar had Jay by the hair, a large viper coiled around his neck, its fangs dangerously close to Jay's neck. Cruella had slammed her hand across Carlos' face, his nose was broken and he was on the ground. She stomped her heeled foot on his neck, nearly crushing his windpipe. Mal looked to her left and saw Gaston holding onto Belle, a smug smiled on his neck as he inhaled her scent.

"Missed me, Sexy," he asked. Belle tried to free herself, but Gaston's grip was too tight. Shan Yu and several of his men were holding back Adam and Ben, both proved to be difficult to handle. Mal shirked as Shan Yu smashed his giant fist into Ben's stomach, sending him to the ground. Mal looked up as Aqua and the Stranger walked down the stairs slowly.

"I told you to enjoy your happiness while it lasted, bitch," Aqua said smugly. Mal growled. Aqua and the Stranger grew closer, stopping when both were inches away from Mal. The Stranger smiled. She gripped the top of her hood and removed it. Mal was momentarily shocked, but then anger filled her.

"Audrey," she said bitterly. Audrey smiled and shook her head, she snapped her finger and was consumed in dark purple smoke. When the smoke dissipated another finger stood in Audrey's place. "Mother," Mal gasped.

Maleficent smiled.

"I'm back," she sung. Mal felt bile start to rise in her esophagus.

"How?" she was able to ask.

"It's a rather long story," Aqua said. "One that involves years of planning and lots of magic." Aqua snapped her fingers and took the form of the Enchantress. "Yah, it was me who took your magic that night," she laughed. Mal felt sick. She looked up at her mother, who looked drastically different. Her skin was no longer pale, but sickly yellow, patches of dark violet scales littered her face. Her eyes were still green, but she had slits for pupils, like a snake.

"And now that our army is here, your mother and I are going to take your kingdom from you," Aqua said gleefully. Mal didn't say a word. Maleficent turned to Aqua, who was still smiling. Aqua felt Maleficent's gaze on her and her smile vanished. Maleficent twisted her wrist and Aqua's neck turned violently. She fell to the floor, and returned to her original form. Her eyes were open, but rolled back into her head. A trail of blood ran from her mouth onto the white marble floor.

Maleficent turned back to her daughter and placed her hands on her swollen stomach. Ben picked himself up from the floor and tried to free himself, receiving another sharp blow to the gut. Mal flinched, but was unable to move. Maleficent smiled widely and laughed wickedly. "It's a bouncing baby boy," she announced. Mal suddenly had a flashback to her dreams. Her mother taking away the baby, the man who looked just like Ben, but with only her former hair and glowing green eyes. "And he's powerful," Maleficent said, her wicked smile growing wider, "much more magical than you ever were," she said. Mal shuddered.

"Get away from her," Ben shouted. Maleficent turned her attention to Ben. She walked over and grabbed a handful of his sandy hair. She spit in his face before letting go and slammed his head into the floor, a thick trail of blood flowed from his forehead into his eyes Mal tried to ran towards him, but was apprehended by someone she did not recognize. She paced slowly around, ensuring that everyone saw her. She smiled.

"There's going to be a little bonfire in front of the castle tomorrow," she announced, "and you're all invited to attend." She walked back over to Ben, and ran her hand down his face. "Your Majesty shall be the guest of honor," she said wickedly. She snapped her fingers. "Lock them all up," she ordered. The villains began to drag everyone out of the room, down towards the dungeons. Mal and Ben were screaming for each other, trying to free themselves from their captures, trying to get to the other, but were unsuccessful. Mal felt thick tears form in her eyes as Ben disappeared from her sight. Maleficent started to cackle, a loud roll of thunder echoed outside.


	18. Chapter 18

Mal did not sleep at all that night, locked away from Ben in the small stone cell. She covered her ears—but the screams haunted her. The screams of her friends as they begged to be let go, the screams of Adam and Belle, begging to see their son, to see Mal. And the worst screams, the screams that would haunt Mal for the rest of her life, what little left of it she had. His screams were always followed by the crack of a whip. Her mother's cackles were never far behind. He also screamed for her. He screamed that they better not touch her, every time the whip met his bare flesh he'd scream for her release, that she and the baby not be harmed. Warm tears fell from Mal's eyes all night, and into the morning. Twenty-four hours ago she was living inside a real-life fairy tale. She had her prince, her castle, her family, and soon a child of her own whom she would've raised right, would've loved with every ounce of her heart. And now she was inside the mind of a killer—trapped inside her mother's darkest fantasy.

She didn't know how long she had been in the cell—it felt like days. The screaming had stopped, at least it had grown faint. Outside, even through thick, stone walls, she could hear a faint roaring, almost as if a mass of hundreds were outside. Her arms were around her swollen stomach when she heard footsteps approach her cell. She didn't look up when the steel door was open, nor did she look up when she felt herself being pulled up to her feet. Her mind was on Ben, on where he was, what had happened to him, why had his screaming stopped? She didn't allow her mind to think too far after that. She instead focused on walking as the two men tied her hands behind her back. They led her from the dungeon, up the many flights of stone stairs, up to the main floor. Through the large windows that made up the western wall she could see that it was night, a large blood moon high in the sky. She also saw the many people who she had heard the shouting from down in her cell. The streets were littered with people, who were standing behind crudely made barricades. Many were trying to fight to get passed, being kept behind by gruesome looking monsters from the Isle.

"Move it, your _Majesty_ ," one of her captors said mockingly. She recognized the voice—Shan Yu. He kicked her back, and Mal fell to the ground—on her stomach. She instantly panicked, worried that the fall hurt the baby. She growled and tried to break free from the ropes that kept her hands from strangling the strong Mongolian. Shun Yu picked her up by her long blonde locks, and wrapped his hands tightly around her arms. "I hate girls who try to fight," he said digging his nails deep into her skin. Mal held back a scream as her blood began to run down her arms. She would not give him the satisfaction. Shan Yu began dragging Mal through the castle. She looked around at the beautiful castle that had been her home, the castle that she and Ben would've raised their child in, where they would've ruled together in. Where they would've held each other after long days, where she would've shown him how much she loved him every chance she got. There was nothing Mal wanted more than to be in his arms, to feel safe.

When she was outside she saw the full scale of everything that she had heard. Everyone in Auradon seemed to be present. Many faces Mal recognized, many belonged to the children from the Isle. Their faces were contorted with rage as they tried to break the barricade, trying to help. They screamed for the release of everyone, as did the other citizens. The monsters laughed and poked those who got too close with sharp spears.

There were cages inside of the circled barricade, each filled with people she cared about. Evie, Jay and Carlos were inside the one closest to her left. Their eyes red, and faces worn, dark purple circles under their eyes. Guarding the cage where their parents, all three were smiling victoriously. In the cage next to theirs was Fairy Godmother and Jane, both looked terrified and where holding onto one another. The cage next to them held Elliot and his mother, Elphaba—their green skin looked paler in the moonlight. And in the last cage Mal saw Belle and Adam. Their faces tear stained and red. Adam was trying, in vain, to break the bars apart. Belle was holding onto them, like they were the only thing keeping her from falling onto her knees. Mal's eyes were drawn away from the cages by the tall structure in front of her. There was a large wooden stage, under it were piles of freshly chopped wood. The stage was ten feet in height, the tall, slim wooden stake attached to the top of the stage stood twenty feet in the air. By the pyre there was a cart, filled with large bundles of sticks. Gaston was lifting the bundles onto the stage, surrounding the base of the stake with them. Mal's eyes grew. Her mother was going to burn her. Mal tried to run, her plan was to get lost in the crowd. She had to save herself, to save the baby. Shan Yu laughed as she tried to pull away.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked digging his long yellow nails into her skin again. "You wouldn't want to miss the show, would you?" Mal heard a noise coming from behind her. She saw her mother, walking triumphantly down a path. A sinister smile on her face. Behind her two black horses with glowing green eyes pulled a cart. Standing inside of the cart, with his arms tied to his sides was Ben. A horror filled gasp escaped from Mal's mouth. His hair was shaved off, his face black, purple and blue from the beatings he had received last night. He was not wearing a shirt, and Mal could see clearly the deep lacerations the whips had left all over his back, chest, and stomach. He was barely able to stand. His right eye was almost swollen shut, and his lips were swollen. Mal began to shake. Her eyes fixated on her mother, who was laughing. Mal felt a strange sensation bubbling from within her. She wanted her mother to look at her, she wanted to bring a new meaning to the phrase, if looks could kill. That's what Mal wanted in that moment, more than anything she had ever wanted, she wanted to kill her mother. Shaun Yu grabbed Mal's face and forced her to look at Ben.

"He's not so handsome anymore, is he?" the large grey man asked. Mal tried to bite Shaun Yu's fingers, but the bulky man moved swiftly and laughed. He forced Mal to look again at the pyre. She knew now that it was not meant for her, but for Ben.

The cart made its way to the base of the pyre. Gaston smiled as he walked towards Ben. He jumped onto the cart and strutted over towards Ben. Gaston cracked his knuckles before delivering a blow to Ben's gut. A scream of anger came from Adam, Belle and Mal. The hundreds of people also jeered in outrage. Gaston laughed and kicked Ben over and over, the young king spat up blood. Gaston looked over to where Belle was.

"How you like me now?" he asked smiling. From Belle came a feral scream, she gripped the bars and began shaking them, trying to break free. Gaston laughed. He picked up Ben and then kicked him onto the ground. Ben fell onto his face, his nose broke. He groaned in pain, his lips too swollen for him to scream. Gaston jumped down near him and picked him up by what little hair he had left. Gaston dragged Ben to the steps of the pyre, hosting him up to the stake. Mal was screaming, begging her mother to let him go. She was trying to shake herself free, but with each attempt Shan Yu dung his nails deeper and deeper, her pale arms now red with blood. Once Gaston had Ben on top of the stage he dragged him to the stake. Gaston threw Ben onto the slim pillar of wood, and began to tie him to it. Ben's good eye was moving around, searching for something…or someone. His hazel eye landed on Mal, and he smiled. Mal tried to smile too, but all she could do was cry. This was her doing, this was her fault. The love of her life was going to die because of her.

There was a loud roar of thunder. Mal looked up and saw her mother, smiling even wider than before. Maleficent began to pace around the base of the pyre, as Gaston walked down the wooden steps. She looked in the direction her daughter was standing and gave her a wink.

"Good people of Auradon," Maleficent began, "for far too long now you have gotten everything you wanted. You got your castles, and carriages, and your happy endings…and now, now it's our turn," she said gesturing towards the villains. The villains cheered, raising their spears and torches. "I am going to take away everything you hold dear, everything you all love," Maleficent promised, laughing as the crowd gasped in horror. "After tonight you will all be under my rule, and I swear to you now that I will make each and every one of you heroes suffer, in ways not even in your deepest nightmares could you imagine". Maleficent walked closer to the base of the pyre, looking up at Ben. She disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, reappearing in front of Ben. She spoke only to him now, yet loud enough for all to hear. "I will spare Mal," she promised. "Only until she gives birth to the child. After that, I will kill her, in a more brutal way than you shall die tonight," she said wrapping a scaly hand around Ben's neck. Ben tried to shake her hand away, but Maleficent only pushed harder onto his throat, nearly breaking his trachea. "And then I will raise your child to be as wicked as I am. And that perfect little family the two of you envisioned will only be a memory lost in time. I will take away everything innocent and good about your son, and make him the most evil villain who has ever walked the Earth!"

Ben spat in Maleficent's face. A hush came across the crowed. Maleficent looked coldly at Ben. In a flash she grabbed the top of his head and pulled it forward; before slamming it back into the wooden stake. Mal heard his head crack open, and could make out a thick trail of blood running down the stake and onto his back. Maleficent walked down the steps and towards Mal. Her eyes began to glow a brilliant shade of apple green. Maleficent smiled at her daughter. "So much for love," she said before cackling into the night sky.

Maleficent turned back to Ben, and in her hand formed a large ball of green fire. Maleficent threw her arm back and then forward. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion in that moment. Mal watched in horror as the ball of fire grew closer and close to the dry wood at the base of the pyre. The fire made contact with the wood, a sick cackling noise pierced her ears. Ben leaned back into the stake, and his eyes widened as much as they could as he watched the flames climb towards him. Hundreds of screams filled the night sky, but the loudest came from the person Ben loved most, Mal.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello my lovely readers. So sorry it's taken forever to update. College and life have not been kind to me lately and it's been hard to get anything other than classwork done! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen to our characters!**_

* * *

Thick clouds of purple smoke began to rise and circle the pyre. Ben tried to move his head about, trying in vain to not inhale the smoke. The dark purple smoke seeped into each nostril, into his gapped mouth. He coughed violently. A sinister cackle erupted from Maleficent's mouth; the villains cheered in triumph as the flames rose higher and higher. Mal looked into the fire, watched it crawl closer and closer to her husband. A whirlwind of emotions coursed through her. There was anger, hatred, fear, desperation, and emptiness. Her panic rose to an extreme level when the smell of burning human flesh entered her old-factory senses. Her eyes bulged as she stared at the pyre. Both confusion and relief washed over her as she saw that the green fire had not yet reached Ben…not yet. The next thing she noticed was the screaming. The scream belonged to someone new, someone she had not heard screaming prior to the pyre being lite. The screaming was coming from right behind her. The painful screams belonged to Shun Yu. Mal was no longer being held by him. She turned and saw that his hands were now ash. He looked down, horror-stricken at the mutilation of his body, his screams still billowing out into the night. It was then Mal noticed that her pale skin was glowing a brilliant shade of crimson. Her mind started to process what had happened, somehow her skin had burned of Shan Yu's hands. She was free. Mal turned on the balls of her heels and started to sprint towards the lite pyre.

One of Shan Yu's men came running at her head-on. Mal let out a primal screech before lifting her hands in front of her. When her red-glowing hands made contact with the man's face she heard to sizzle of burning flesh. The man's screams did not last long like his master's for right before Mal, his face turned to ash and crumbled at her feet, his body following suit. It was now that Maleficent took notice of what was happening behind her. Her eyes widened only for a brief moment.

"Stop her you fools," she ordered Shan Yu's other men. The army of males unsheathed cruel looking black swords. They came running at Mal, who held out her hands, ready to take as many of them down with her.

"MAL," a voice cried out from the blackness. Mal turned to the direction of the voice, and saw Elliot holding out his arm from in-between the bars of his cage. His hand began to glow a brilliant green, and from the sky she saw something coming down towards her. An old broom. The old corn-straw broom zoomed towards her at an impossible speed, knocking down the army of men rushing to kill her. Mal watched the broom with hawk like eyes, preparing herself for the right moment. The broom got closer and closer, Mal readied her body, hoping her hands would not burn the wood like they had the other men's flesh. The broom was yards away, and approaching fast. Mal felt something like magic guide her. She grabbed the long wooden handle with both hands, before thrusting her right leg over. The broom lifted high into the night sky, far enough that not even the arrows being shot at her could reach her.

Mal looked down below. She gasped in horror. The bright green flames had bypassed the wood below the stage, and had crept onto the wooden platform Ben and the twenty foot tall stake were attached to. He was mere moments from being consumed by the flames, but he wasn't fighting to free himself. His head hung close to his chest, and even from hundreds of feet above Mal could see that he was no longer breathing. Mal leaned down on the broom and zoomed down towards Ben. She held on with one hand, the other outstretched and ready to burn the ropes that held Ben to the slim stake. As she grew closer she could hear the thousands of shouts coming from around her. Adrenalin coursed through her every vain, and she felt strong enough to take down an entire tank. She held her breath as she flew through the thick smoke. Finally she made it to the pyre, the fire inches from Ben's bare feet. She landed on the stage, the flames below her feet seemed to part away from her. She threw the broom to the ground and rushed over to Ben. She placed both of her hands on the ropes and they burned away, freeing Ben from the stake. Ben feel into Mal's open arms, somehow she was able to hold onto him despite being so much smaller than him. She heard footsteps approaching from her side. It was Gaston. Instinct again took over. Mal held onto her husband with one arm. She pointed a finger at the stake, now brilliantly ablaze. She threw her arm towards Gaston. There was a loud crack, and wood splintered in all directions. The stake flew past Mal and Ben, hitting Gaston straight in the chest. Gaston was knocked off his feet, falling a hundred feet from where he had been standing. Mal held out her palm and the broom jolted from its resting place back into her hand. Kicking a leg over, and holding onto Ben as best as she could, she flew up into the night sky. Her strength was dwindling now, and it was becoming harder to hold onto Ben. She dug her hand into him as tight as she could, holding onto him with dear life.

"NO," a shrill voice cried out. A bolt of lightning missed Mal and Ben by mere centimeters. They were close to the balcony now, close to their sanctuary. Mal jolted her head and the large glass door opened. Mal quickly threw her head back, her eyes once again a brilliant glowing green, her waist long lavender hair billowed in the wind. She smirked at her mother. Another lightning bolt was fired from below, this time it made contact with the base of the broom. Mal lost her grip and balance, but at the best time. She and Ben landed inside of their room. A roar of anger came from below. Mal looked over at Ben, who was laying on his side, still unconscious and barely breathing. She crawled over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," she told him before getting to her feet. Mal ran onto the stone balcony and looked below. Mother and daughter's gaze met, both eyes glowing brightly. Maleficent smiled, and her specter began to glow. Mal knew instantly what was about to happen. She pointed her arm out to her left, towards a titanic oak tree that stood in front of the castle. She thrusted her arm forward towards her mother, and like the fiery stake the tree was uprooted and fell onto the stones below. Maleficent and the other who were in close proximity. The tree fell on top of the pyre, sending embers and flames everywhere. The crowd shouted and fled further back. Maleficent was sent flying backwards; her scepter soared into the sky and fell to the cobblestone below, the magical orb shattered into thousands of little pieces. Maleficent looked over at her staff, a small cloud of green smoke rose from the shattered remains of the orb and then evaporated into nothingness. Maleficent's source of dark magic was gone. She screamed at the realization, screamed that she had yet again been thwarted, screamed at her daughter for betraying her. Maleficent rose to her feet and looked over at Gaston, and the few remaining men from Shan Yu's army. She pointed a long pale finger at the men.

"You fools," she shouted, "pick up that tree, and break down the door!" she yelled at them. Gaston and the other men rushed over to the broken oak and took with them the largest chunk they could carry. They took the large piece of oak wood and ran towards the large Iron Gate that blocked their path to the castle. They began to ram the tree into the Iron Gate, trying to break down the door.

In the confusion Jay and Carlos reached through their bars and wrapped them around their parents' necks.

"Hey there, Dad" Jay said before slamming his father's head into the bars, knocking him out. Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out a scented stick and put it under his mother's nose. Cruella fell to the ground next to Jafar. Jay held the keys to the cages in his hand and unlocked the large iron door. Evie pulled a small vial out from her breast and slammed it near her mother's feet. A thick blue smoke floated up to the Evil Queen's nose, the old woman smiled before falling next to the others. The three friends climbed on top of the cage and began to shout.

"Children of the Isle," Jay screamed into the night sky. A silence fell around them, all eyes on them. "Our parents abused and beat us when we were younger," Jay screamed.

"They broke us, took away what made us our own people," Carlos screamed. "But we were freed and given a second chance here in Auradon." He added.

"Now they come to take away everything we've build," Evie shouted throwing her fist into the air.

"WILL WE ALLOW IT!" The three of them shouted. A war cry came from every child who had ever grown up on the Isle. The villains looked up and for the first time they were fearful. The Children of the Isle grabbed whatever they could and ran towards the wall of villains before them. The cages the held the heroes were broken up. Fairy Godmother and Jane ran to the front lines, turning those who came towards them into mice. Elphaba and Elliot were freed, above them creatures with wings came down and started to pick off others one-by-one. Belle and Adam were released, the two of them ran directly towards Gaston and Shan Yu's men.

Mal looked down from the balcony, her glowing green eyes piercing and focused on her mother. Mal snarled and raised her hands. The sky above them became even darker and small bolts of purple lightning stuck ground bellow, stalling Gaston and the others. Maleficent shouted in anger and cursed the day her daughter was conceived.

Belle picked up a large rock in both her hands and ran towards Gaston. She yelled, altering him of her presence. He turned and grabbed her by the neck. He smiled as he started to close his fist around her windpipe. He smiled down at her before he was knocked off of his feet by a sharp punch to his face. Gaston spat out several broken teeth as he stared at his attacker. Adam looked down at him and smiled.

Gaston jumped to his feet and pulled out a large bow knife that had been concealed in his boot.

Mal looked further back and saw that Jay and Evie had large swords in their hands, fighting a giant woman with ashy blonde hair, who held a sword in each pale hand. Mal turned to her left and saw Carlos standing next to Elliot. Surrounding the two must've been every dog and wolf that resided in Auradon, their mouth open and growling at the army of villains that came towards them.

"ATTACK," Carlos yelled, Dude howled and the dogs and wolves ran towards the small army, mouths open. Elliot raised both arms and looked upwards. Mal had thought the mass above him was a dark cloud he had conjured, but now saw that it was hundreds of ravens, circling around like a tornado.

"Fly my pretties, FLY, FLY," Elliot screamed before laughing manically into the night sky. The ravens bee-lined towards the army of villains, joining the dogs and wolves in the fight.

There was chaos everywhere, Mal saw the blood staining the cobblestones. She saw many from her childhood lying dead or dying on the ground; Madam Medusa, Claude Frollo, Mother Gothal, and many more. Mal also saw those whom she had only recently come to know dead. She felt tears and anger well up inside her as she saw Lonnie, lying face down in a pool of her own blood. A loud BANG forced her to look away from her fallen friend and back to the carnage below. The Iron Gate was severally dented and close to giving way. She saw Gaston duck a blow from Adam, and watched in horror as Gaston dug his knife into Adam's side, like he had years before. Belle rushed over to Adam, but was apprehended by Gaston. He pressed the blade that was still covered in her husband's blood to her neck.

"Now, you're gonna watch his bleed out little lady," he said into her ear before kissing her neck. "Then you and me are going to have some fun."

There was another BANG and the gate broke open.

"Cease the Castel," Maleficent shouted. Shan Yu's men dropped the tree and rushed towards the castle. Mal looked away briefly to see the horror before her. Everywhere the heroes were falling, even those her were close to her. Mal looked back at Ben, still lying on his side unmoving. She looked back at the war in front of her, and then up to the night sky. Mal felt a small kick from inside her and knew what she had to do, to save her family. She raised her arms high above her took a heavy breathe.

"Forest of thorns shall be their tomb," she started to chant. The dark sky turned even darker, darker than the blackest ink. "Form through the skies on a fog of doom!" The sky began to rumble, the fighting below stopped. "Now go with a curse and serve me well. Around this castle, cast my spell," Mal shouted. Suddenly unnaturally large lightning bolts shot from the blackest sky and onto the streets below. The impact of the lightning broke the cobblestones. The ground began to shake, and from the cracked stones grew a forest of thorns. The thorns grew quickly and grew large. Shan Yu's men tried to outrun their fate, but all were impaled by the thorns. Gaston looked behind him and saw the horror, just as a large thorn grew from below his feet and ran through him, missing Belle by inches. Gaston's body rose as the thorn bush grew in height, his blood ran down like crimson rain.

Everyone, hero and villain were running as far away as possible as the forest grew and grew. Soon the castle was surrounded by a forest of black thorn bushes, the thorns climbed the castle like ivy or snakes.

And yet in all the chaos somehow Maleficent had gone unnoticed and slipped inside to safety, slithering like a serpent ready to finish what she had started.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my readers. If you're still there. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. Life has been terrible to say the least. I will admit that I am currently very depressed and have found it extremely difficult to write. I hope you can forgive me. And that you will read my updates. There is still plenty more of this story in my head, and I hope to completely finish it soon. Thank you, and again I am sorry.**

* * *

Mal stumbled back into her room, falling onto the hardwood floor. She craned her neck so that she could see Ben. He hadn't moved. His body was in the same position as it had been before the battle outside had commenced. The ground around him was red, the blood from his wounds ran down him like small waterfalls of crimson. Warm tears filled her eyes as she gazed upon him. She could tell that his arms were broken, and the bruised and whip marks that littered his body were more evident. His body was torn and mangled, the beatings he had endured were unimaginable. Mal crawled over towards him, and pulled him onto his back. His torso was just as worse as his back, deep lacerations were tattooed all over his body. His face. His face barely recognizable. Mal felt angry tears well up in her eyes, whoever was left, whoever wasn't already laying in a pool of their own blood would suffer, and at her own hands. Mal leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Ben's lips.

"Everything will be alright," she said, trying to assure herself rather than comfort Ben. She placed her hands above his chest, directly above his heart. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt her own hands grow warm, an odd feeling formed deep inside her. Her magic was truly back. She could feel it coursing through her veins, manifesting itself outside her. Through her closed eyes she could see the bright golden light forming from the base of her palms, and growing as it surrounded Ben.

After about a minute Mal opened her eyes. She had fully expected to see Ben smiling up at her, his warm hazel eyes acting as the final reassurance that all would be well. But his eyes were still shut close. His wounds were still open, blood still flowed from them. Mal's eyes went wide.

"No, no, no, no" she said over and over again, trying to use the same spell as before. And every time there was no change. Mal pressed her hands onto his body and instantly pulled them away. He was ice cold. Mal felt her body shake.

"I saved you," she said pulling him up onto her lap, running her hands over his poorly shaved head, few blotches of hair remained, whoever had shaved his head had done a poor job.

"Come on, Baby," Mal said holding Ben closer to her, "we need to help Daddy," she said closing her eyes and focusing on her magic. And again the magic, did not work. Mal shook her head, unaccepting, fighting to believe what was right before her. Ben was dead.

Mal looked down at her husband, the man who had given her everything. The man who gave her hope, who gave her a second chance, who gave her unconditional love, who had given her a miracle that was growing inside her. He had given her a second change of life, and she could save his. Mal's head fell back and from her mouth came a sound, both scream and cry. The sound shook the walls and floors.

She fell on top of Ben's body, with each moment that passed he became colder and colder. Mal cried for what seemed like hours.

The door to their room creeped open; unnoticed by Mal, who was still sobbing over Ben's body. A dark figure slithered in quietly, the large steel sword hidden behind her back. She walked closer to Mal, whose head was buried into Ben's bloody chest. A cold cackle escaped from Maleficent's lips. Mal's head shot up instantly. Her face was tear stained, and covered in her husband's blood.

"You did this," Mal hissed, looking up at the woman who had birthed her. Maleficent smiled and shook her head.

"No you stupid girl," she corrected, "You did." The words hit Mal like a train. "He's dead because of you. Because you didn't do as I wanted. Had you stolen the wand, had you not been so weak, as to give into something as insignificant as love, he'd still be alive. He'd be a slave of course, his life miserable, but alive nonetheless. Because you loved him, because you disobeyed me—he is dead. Because of you."

Mal shook her head, looking down at Ben's beaten face. He looked as if he were asleep; his mouth agape slightly. _He could be sleeping_. Maleficent started to laugh. Her cold laughter filled the room, filled Mal's ears, filled her every thought. And then the laughing stopped. Maleficent was thrown from where she was standing into a hard stone wall. The air was knocked out from her, the sword she carried behind her back scattered away from her, and both her horns broke and fell to the ground in small pieces. She looked up to identify her attacker, but there was no one else beside her, Mal, and Ben's body in the room. Mal was glaring at her, a small smile starting to form on her lips.

"You're powerless now, Maleficent," Mal said surly. "I saw your staff break. The source of your dark magic is gone." Mal's tone was becoming more threating, her eyes started to glow a wicked shade of green, small clouds of red smoke began to escape from her nostrils. Maleficent looked at the young woman before her, and for the first time in her life she felt a twinge of fear. Mal let go of Ben's body, not taking her eyes off of Maleficent. Her body rose gracefully off of the ground. She did not move from where she stood, she simply stood.

Maleficent moved her eyes towards the sword. It was a mere two feet away, she could grab it. _The girl_ , she thought, _didn't have it in her to kill. She was weak_.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Maleficent," Mal warned, as if she could read her mother's mind. "Now you have no idea what I am capable of."

Maleficent smiled.

"You're not going to kill me," she said confidently, "I'm your mother."

"No you're not," Mal said smiling. "You gave birth to me, I will admit that. But you were never a mother. You were a monster, and as Queen, it is my duty to protect my people from monsters like you." A small ball of fire formed in Mal's right hand. She raised her arm to look at it. She smiled at the small ball of green flames, marveling at its beauty, thinking of what it could do. And then the fire was gone.

"What," Mal said in shock, wondering what had happened. Her eyes went to Maleficent, who was holding out her arm. A sly smile on her face.

"The source of my black magic is indeed gone," she said slyly, rising from the ground like a banshee. "But I am still a fairy, and I still have magic." She jerked her hand and Mal was thrown from her feet into the bed post. Her body hit the wood with a force so great, the entire bed collapsed on top of her. Every inch of her ached. And she could not move. She felt something wet start to form on her stomach. With a shaky hand she placed felt the wet spot and gasped when she saw that it was blood. A large and deep laceration had been made on her swollen stomach, from falling on top a large broken piece of wood.

"My baby," Mal whispered, her body trembling. She couldn't lose her baby, she couldn't lose the last thing of Ben. She looked up at her mother.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY," Mal screeched. Maleficent strutted forward, the large steel sword in her hand. The sword gleamed in the light, as Maleficent raised it to strike down.

"Say 'hi' to Ben for me," Maleficent said smiling down. She raised the sword high above her head, her eyes wide with excitement, her smile spread clear across her face.

"GRRR" someone yelled. Maleficent was again knocked off of her feet and pushed into the large glass mirror, the sword fell clear across the room. Mal felt herself being picked up into the arms of someone strong. She looked up in pure shock as she saw who was carrying her.

"Ben," she said shakenly. Ben did not reply, instead he ran towards the open door and away from Maleficent.

 _I'm dead_ , she thought to herself. _My mother killed me, killed Ben, and killed our baby._ The knowledge of that broke her heart and she began to weep. She hadn't been able to protect Ben, or their child. And because of her now they were all dead.

After a few more moment of running Ben put her down. She did not look up at him.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her, that I couldn't save us." She felt Ben's large hands grip her shoulders and give her a little shake.

"Mal, Sweetheart, I need you to focus right now. You're not dead, I'm not dead. But if we don't get out and some help we may be," Ben told her sternly. Mal looked up into Ben's hazel eyes and was confused.

"Why haven't they fixed you," she asked him. Ben shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. Mal placed a shaky hand on the side of his face. Ben winced a little but did not shake her hand off.

"The angels," she said "why haven't they healed you?" Mal looked up at her husband. His face was still bruised and bloody. Ben's eyes were squinted in confusion.

"What? Mal I told you we're not dead."

"Don't lie to me, Benjamin," Mal said sternly. "I held you. I felt the warmth leave your body as I held you in my arms. I tried to save you and I couldn't. And now we're dead. My mother killed us. She killed our baby." Mal instinctively put both her hands on her stomach. She had expected it to be flat again, but it was rounded, and the cut was still present. Ben looked down and saw the blood trickle down from Mal's pregnant stomach and growled. He looked up towards the stairs, up where Maleficent was.

"I'm going to kill her," he howled. Mal's head was hurting, and she felt herself growing weaker. She shouldn't want to sleep, she thought, the dead don't sleep. Again Ben's hands were on her shoulders, his wounds still were bleeding.

"Sweetheart, for now we are alive, but we have to get out of here. We need to get you to a doctor, to get you and the baby looked at," he said. Mal could not say anything, it was as if her body was shutting down.

"So this is Hell," Mal said looking away from Ben. Before Ben could try to convince Mal that they were both still alive, a loud cackling came from above them. Maleficent's voice rang in their ears. They saw her at the top of the stairs. Blood ran from the left side of her face down her black robes. Her eyes were crazed, and her smile frightful.

"Naughty children must be punished," she screeched at the top of her lungs. She held the sword in her hands and flung it towards the couple. Ben wrapped his arms around Mal, and threw them both to the ground. Mal landed softly on top of Ben, while he fell hard on the marble floor. He screamed in pain, as his body hit the floor. The sword flew inches above Mal's head and impaled itself into the wall next to her. It was then she realized that somehow they were both alive, and that their lives were still in grave danger. Mal turned her head to see Maleficent foaming at the mouth, her crazed eyes glaring at her daughter. Mal looked down at Ben, who was breathing heavily, trying to ignore the pain that shoot all over him. He wrapped his good arm around Mal and tried to pick them both up from the ground, but fell. He groaned in pain.

"Mal, run," he said to her, "get you and our baby to safety." Mal shook her head.

"I will not leave you," she told him. Mal felt cold arms wrap around her and pull her off of Ben.

"MAL," Ben yelled, as he tried to pull himself off of the ground. Mal struggled against her mother's surprisingly strong hold.

"I will kill you if it is that last thing I do," Maleficent shouted in Mal ear, before flinging herself towards a large stain-glass window.

"NO," Ben shouted as he saw Maleficent and Mal fall through the window.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello readers. Sorry again, for the long time between post. I had written recently that life has not been kind to me, which was the main reason why updates were so infrequent. And unfortunately things have recently gotten worse. I fell that I owe you all an explanation. The first big thing that happened, was that my grandparents learned that I am gay. They are all extremely religious and rich. They were helping me pay for college up until the point where I was "outed". They cut me off completely, and said they'd have nothing to do with me unless I was healed. And so, I had to find a second job to help pay for my school. A week or so ago, I broke my ankle, and because I was unable to work for a week one job fired me. I am sorry that I am letting my personal life effect my writing and updates. I hope you all bare with me and keep that in mind if still my updates aren't frequent. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Maleficent and Mal's bodies crashed onto the small stone balcony ten feet below the window. Mal landed on her back, the wind was knocked from her lungs, and she cried out weakly in pain. Her hands shakenly moved to her swollen stomach. She felt a weak kick. He was safe…for now.

And then suddenly Mal could not breathe. Maleficent wrapped her hands around Mal's slim and pale neck. Mal tried to unwrap the cold hands from her neck, but could not. Her eyes fixated on those of Maleficent. Cold, evil, and murderous. Maleficent cackled loudly. Mal's eyes began to grow heavy and her vison became tunnel-like.

Maleficent's body was thrown again off of Mal. Her body hit the stone hard enough to knock all the wind from her lungs. Mal felt herself being scooped up into someone's arms. Ben howled in pain as Mal's weight rested on his broken arm.

"Ben," Mal asked as the oxygen was started to return to her head. Ben had somehow jumped from the story above onto the balcony bellow, despite his sever injuries.

Ben said nothing, he started to run towards the edge of the balcony. "Ben, what are you doing," Mal screamed at him, remembering the forest of thorns below them.

"Hang on," Ben instructed as he began to pick up speed. Mal wrapped her arms around his neck, and then they were falling. Mal closed her eyes, not wanting to see them fall to their deaths. She waited. Waited for the sharp wooden spikes that would tear their bodies apart as they fell onto them, waited for the unmentionable pain to come. But she felt nothing, except herself tangling in the air. She opened her eyes and her grip on her husband became stronger. They were hanging from a stone gargoyle below the balcony. Ben's face was contorted in pain and concentration. He was hanging onto the neck of the stone creature. Ben looked over at the next gargoyle, there was a straight row of them leading to the next balcony, away from Maleficent. Mal looked up at Ben, she saw the pain radiating from his face. His grip was already begging to slip, there was no way he'd be able to swing the two of them from gargoyle to gargoyle.

 _Swoosh_. The sound rang just an inch away from Mal's ear. She saw that the sound was made as a long sword passed by her. She and Ben looked up and saw Maleficent smiling down at them. The sword was high above her head.

"Look, up there," someone far below them yelled. Screams of terror erupted from all around. Maleficent's arms were coming down, the sword with them. Mal felt herself gliding over to the next gargoyle. Ben's large hands wrapped around the neck, he screamed out in agony. Maleficent snarled and rushed over to where they had landed. Mal flicked her hand and Maleficent was sent flying backwards, hitting the stone wall behind her. Ben took a deep breath and swung the two of them over to the next one in the row, just as the sword swung down onto the stone creature they had just been on. Mal looked back and saw her mother rushing over to them, the most crazed look in her eyes. Mal flicked her hand more violently, sending Maleficent soaring backwards, through the small wooden door that lead back into the castle. Splinters of wood shot all around. Ben flung the two of them over to the next gargoyle.

"Climb up, Mal," Ben ordered. Mal quickly maneuvered herself from Ben and onto the stone. She wrapped her hands on the banister and pulled herself up onto the balcony. She turned around and reached out for Ben. Ben wrapped his hand around hers, and Mal began to pull him up. Ben tried his best to help, using his legs and good arm to help push himself upwards. He was more than half way up when a sharp sword swung in-between them. Ben pushed Mal off the banister and onto the floor, and in doing so lost his balance and began to fall. Mal screamed and tried to get up, but Maleficent hit her with the hilt of the sword. Blood shot from Mal's head and she fell to the floor, barely conscious. Maleficent turned back to the balcony where Ben was barely hanging on. Maleficent smiled down at him. She reached down and wrapped her hand around what little hair he had left. She pulled him up; Ben closed his jaws as to not scream, or give her the satisfaction. Mal groaned from the floor.

"MAL," Ben shouted. Maleficent laughed menacingly.

"Don't worry dear," she said to Ben, "she'll suffer severely for what she's done." Ben tried to move, but the pain proved too strong, and his adrenalin was all but gone. "I should've known she'd risk her life trying to save you; just as her own father died trying to save her." Ben glared at Maleficent, the anger and hatred he held for the dark fairy evident on his face. Maleficent raised her arm that held the sword high, ready to strike it down upon Ben.

"No more happy ending," Maleficent whispered.

A wild, feral scream came from behind, and suddenly Maleficent was falling. Two small, pale hands held onto Ben. Maleficent tried desperately to find something to hold on to, but couldn't. She fell thirty feet below, until her body made contact with the thorns Mal had conjured. She screamed before being consumed in green flame. The fire spread to the forest of thorns, dark smoke again filled the air, and rose higher than the tallest tower. The people below ran as far as they could, avoiding the snake like flames the devoured any woody thorns they could fine. Mal pulled Ben back onto the balcony. The two royals looked at one another. They were alive, wounded, but alive. Mal wrapped her arms carefully around Ben, and gently kissed his bloodied lips. Ben kissed her back, and smiled. He put his good hand onto Mal's swollen belly and felt a strong kick. Mal and Ben looked down at the spot where they both had felt the kick, and smiled. Mal leaned her head onto Ben's shoulder and closed her eyes. She blocked out the memories of all that had happened in the past twenty-four-hours. She focused on her and Ben, and the baby. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Eventually the fire died out, and all that was left of the dark forest was a sea of purple ash. Maleficent's body had been burned as well, there was nothing left of her, physically that is. The destruction that she and her army caused still surrounded all of Auradon. When the medics were able to get to the castle safely they strapped both Mal and Ben to stretchers and wheeled them out and into septate ambulances. There was chaos all around them. Crying, screaming, dozens of sheets covered bloodied broken bodies that littered the ground. Mal turned her head as she was being led to the ambulance she saw Mulan and Shang cradling the now cold lifeless body of Lonnie. She saw two green bodies lying next to one another, their hands nearly touching, Elphaba and Elliot. There were countless others, she knew all of them. Some had come to accept her in Auradon, others she knew from the island. As she was being lifted into the large ambulance she looked over at her husband, who was also looking at her. They smiled at one another. Ben blew her a kiss before being lifted up. The doors closed behind him, and a sense of calmness washed over Mal. He was going to be fine, she had saved him. The calmness was broken by a terrible scream. Mal turned her head to her left and saw Evie, being held by Jay and Carlos as she began to shake. It was then Mal noticed two medics start covering a body with a white sheet. It was Doug. His eyes were still opened, looking up at Evie. She was screaming and crying, both the young man had difficulty holding onto her. Mal tried to yell out for her friend, but she was lifted up into the strange moving metal room. As the ambulance began to drive away and the medics started monitoring both Mal and the baby's hearts Mal began to cry. Inconsolable.

She woke up later, in a large white room. The only sound was the beeping of her and the baby's heart monitor. She looked up at the celling, the same white color as the walls and floor. Her mind was so full that it was empty. There was too much to think about, too much to comprehend, too much loss, too much grief to think. Someone's loud snoring shook Mal from staring up. She turned her head. Beside her was Ben. He was asleep, a small smile on his face. Mal's heart broke even more, if it were still at all possible. His face was mostly black, purple and blue. His head was stitched up, his left arm wrapped in a blue plaster cast. His chest was covered with the same slim plastic gown as she was, but she assumed that his chest and back were too stitched up. Mal's bottom lip began to quiver; she bit down hard so that she wouldn't make a sound. She started to remember how he screamed the night in the dungeon, she could hear the laughter as he screamed. She could smell the smoke from his pyre burning both her nostrils.

A nurse came rushing in to check on Mal.

"Your Majesty, are you okay? Do you need anything?" the nurse asked frantically. Mal recognized her. Fauna, one of Aurora's fairy godmothers. Mal shook her head.

"No. Thank you," she said softly adding a smile. Fauna returned the smile and bowed her head before walking out of the room. It wasn't long after Fauna left that Mal heard the clang of heels beating against the tile floors. The large white doors opened violently. Belle rushed over to Mal, and wrapped her arms around her, though careful of the IVs.

"Oh Sweetheart," she said soothingly holding onto Mal. "Thank God you're all alright."

"What's the damage, how many lost?" Mal asked. Belle forced a smile on her face.

"We don't need to talk about that now," Belle began to say. Mal grabbed her hand. Both woman looked into each other's eyes.

"How many lost," Mal repeated. Belle looked down, not meeting the new queen's eyes.

"We don't know," she said honestly. "The number continues to rise by the hour. Each side lost numbers. We won't know for certain for a few more days. Perpetrations are being made for funerals, memorials—banq,"

"Lonnie's dead," Mal spat out, "Doug is dead". Belle nodded. Mal gripped the sheets in her hands. "Who else?" Belle grabbed Mal's hand and squeezed it harder than she normally would.

"Mal," Belle said sternly, "now is not the time for you to worry about what has happened. You need to worry about you, and the baby."

Mal's hands went to her stomach. She could feel the baby moving around inside her—he was safe.

Ben woke up later that day. He tried to get out of bed and walk to Mal, but the nurses stopped him. He asked them many questions, if Mal was fine, if the baby was fine, if everyone who had been injured but was still alive was fine, and he never asked about his own wellbeing. Mal looked over at him in marvel. He was so selfless, so pure, even after all he had just been put through. She loved him even more, if that were possible.

Jay and Carlos came to visit the two closer in the evening. When Mal inquired where Evie was neither of the men wanted to speak.

"She's comfortable," Carlos finally said. "Fairy Godmother is tending to her. Jane hasn't left her side, but she's not good."

"She saw it happen," Jay added, looking at the ground. "The Evil Queen was coming up from behind, she has this giant knife in her hand, and she was gonna stab Evie in the back."

"Doug, pushed her out of the way, and the Queen stabbed him in the heart." Carlos said.

"He died in her arms," Jay finally said. Mal didn't say anything. She looked outside the window, and out at the streets below. There was constant movement. Black cars taking bodies from the morgue to the cemetery, broken families mindlessly walking, trying to forget for just a few moments.

"Mal," a voice whispered in her ear. Mal turned her head and saw Ben sitting on the bed with her. He looked into her bright green eyes and said nothing, and in doing so said everything. After trying to be strong for so long Mal broke down in tears. She carefully wrapped her arms around Ben and her head fell into his chest. She cried herself to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

It was pouring outside. Although it was mid-day, it was as dark as night outside. The thick black clouds covered the sky ominously. Mal was sitting on a small bench like seat positioned in front of a large vanity mirror. She kept brushing her waist length violet hair. She stared at herself in the mirror; stared at the faint pink lines on her face, the constant reminder of what had happened to her a month ago. _Shan Yu had done that_ , she'd think to herself, _Mother made that one_. The large oak door opened to the room. Ben did his best to walk towards her, though the large blue caste on his right leg caused him to waddle.

His left arm was wrapped in the same color caste. His hair had started to grow back, and for the most part he had healed as well as his wife; though he now had a large scar that ran from the top of his head to the bottom of his jaw. He gave Mal a weak smile before sitting beside her.

"It's time to go," he said somberly. Mal glanced over at him. He was wearing all black, his now short hair combed neatly and parted. His eyes were stained pink. Mal closed her eyes, trying her very hardest not to think. She had been half tempted to cast a numbing charm on herself earlier in the morning.

"I don't think I can do this, Ben," she whispered before leaning into him. Ben clumsily wrapped his arms around her as best as he could.

"I have met many people in my life, royalty, nobility, knights and soldiers, and yet none of them have been half as strong and brave as you have." Ben told her softly

Mal tore her gaze from her reflection; turning her head to face her Ben. Before she could get the question from her mouth, Ben started to talk again. "You came here, to a place where everyone was afraid of you, where some hated you, all for who you had been born to," Ben said.

"To steal the magic wand, and free everyone back on the Isle," Mal retorted.

"But you didn't, you, Jay, Carlos, and Evie decided to be your own people, and you stayed, defying your mother. Mal, I don't even think I would have had the strength to do that, to turn my back on my own mother, however wrong she was.

"You gave up your magic so that I could remain king, even though it was a part of you. You saved me from being burned alive, and you saved our people by using the very magic they had once feared."

"I didn't save anyone," Mal snapped, "I said some fancy rhyming words and some titanic thorns grew out of the cobblestone, killing some of the people I grew up with on the Isle. It was the fear of what I could do that drove back the enemy forces, Ben. Because when I chanted that spell I showed everyone who I was. Maleficent's daughter. I conjured a forest of thorns and storms out of thin air, which thankfully only killed and injured the Villains. I didn't save anyone."

Mal got up from the bench and walked away from Ben. Ben turned his body and looked up at his wife, who was fighting the urge to scream and weep.

"Lonnie saved people," Mal finally screamed, her body shaking. "She fought to save our people and now she's dead! Doug, who had never been in a fight in his life fought alongside the others. And now he's dead—stabbed to death, protecting Evie." Ben opened his mouth to say something, but Mal continued to rant. She pointed her pale hand in Ben's direction.

"And I barely saved you. You were mere seconds from being consumed by the flames. And look at what they did to you! They tortured you! I can still hear you screaming every moment of silence. I couldn't save you; all I could do is lay down on the cold floor and cry. I was weak. I was weak when I thought my mother could learn to love. I was the one who insisted we bring Aqua here, even when I know she was unredeemable. And by doing so I caused my mother to regain full strength. I gave up my magic in a desperate attempt to please the Council. Everything that has happened has been my fault, Ben."

Mal's eyes were red, and tears mixed of anger and sorrow fell down her cheeks likes small waterfalls. She was shaking.

"I am the reason that today we get to go to Lonnie and Doug's funerals. I'm the reason Audrey and her parents were killed and why all that was left of them were three piles of ash in their castle. I'm the reason your kingdom is broken." Mal yelled. She paced around the room and ran her hands through her hair. She took in a jagged breathe before falling on the floor. A large gust of wind filled the room, before disappearing. Mal began to cry.

"My mother was right," she said in between sobs, "I'm wicked."

Mal felt two arms wrap around her, and pull her into a solid chest. Ben was on the floor with her, holding her and trying his best to cradle her. He kept reassuring her that it was okay. And after a while, Mal stopped crying. She hated crying. She felt vulnerable and weak, that's all she had felt lately. A small kick woke her from her pity party. Both her and her husbands' hands fell to the spot where the kick had come from. The baby. A boy, a little copy of Ben, Mal hoped. The doctors had confirmed what Maleficent had told her daughter that a baby boy was growing inside her. _Much more magical than you ever were_. The words kept echoing inside Mal's mind on an endless loop. The baby was magic, her baby, Ben's baby…he was magic. And if Maleficent's threat held any truth, than the baby would have more magic than Mal. A horrible thought made its way through the darkest area of Mal's mind. _Would her baby boy be wicked like his grandmother? Was that dream she had all those months ago a prophecy of what was to come?_

The clock chimed twelve. It was time to go. Ben began to stand up, groaning as his leg sent a surge of pain radiating throughout his body. Mal was on her feet in an instant and helped her husband back up. He looked down at her pale face, into her simmering green eyes, and ran his hand through her lilac hair.

"We will move past this, Love," he said to her—in that voice that made her believe that the words were true. He put his hand on her stomach, the baby moved around inside.

"He knows who you are," Mal whispered, trying not to think of the hours to come. She saw Ben smile, the love for their child burning in his eyes, it rivaled the love that burned for her, a thought that comforted Mal.

The black car stopped directly outside of the cathedral. Soldiers stood on either side of the stone steps that led to the giant wood door, their swords drawn and held out. An usher opened the door, the wind and rain assaulting Ben and Mal's faces. The usher held out his hand for Ben to take it, Ben held out his for Mal. Her hand clamped around his, similar how a snake coils itself around a mouse; nor did Mal or the snake have any intention of letting go. The King and Queen walked under the arch of swords and up the stone steps. The memory of the last time Mal had walked on the stone steps it had been a happier time, she had been wearing her wedding dress, her arms wrapped around Ben, the sun beating kindly on their faces, laughter and love filled the air. Now there was darkness. Her simple black dress clung to her body like a second skin, soaked with rain water, her hair sticking to her face. Ben held onto her, holding his head high. Mal looked up at him, and saw the pain he was hiding behind the hope in his eyes.

He had been so strong throughout all this. He had lost two of his close friends, he had been tortured and almost burned at the stake. His people, the people he had vowed to serve and protect had been hurt. But he didn't break down at every moment of silence, he did wallow in misery. He was strong.

 _And so are you_ , a voice deep inside her yelled. Mal bit her bottom lip and mimicked Ben. She held up her head, and took in a deep breathe. The double doors opened, revealing an endless sea of black. In the front of the church were two coffins, each containing the body of a lost loved one. In front, across from the portrait of Doug sat his mother and father, and Evie. Mal, who had not seen her pseudo-sister since that dreadful night, started to walk slightly faster. She could only being to imagine, and only in her darkest thoughts, what Evie was going through.

And as they were walking closer to the front, Evie turned her head, almost as if she had sensed Mal and Ben's presence. Mal was terrified at what she saw. Evie locked her eyes on Mal's. There was no love in them. There was anger, and loathing, pure hatred radiated out of Evie. Mal was taken aback, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You did this," Evie snarled from her seat.


	24. Chapter 24

The words stung into Mal like a giant blade. _You did this_. They were dirty words, they burned into her mind. Mal's eyes widened and she felt as if the breathe had been beaten out of her. Ben's grip grew only slightly on Mal's shoulder. Evie's eyes grew dark, and she began to shake, her teeth began to bare. There was a moment where Mal thought Evie would lunge at her, but before Evie could Doc was at her side. Evie tried to fight him, but was restrained by Doug's father. Mal saw the small syringe, saw the clear liquid empty inside of Evie's arm. Evie's eyes dropped, gazing at her skirt, her body stopped shaking—she looked like a fresh zombie. Doc looked up at Ben and Mal.

"A sedative, I brought some just in—case."

Evie stared at her friend, someone who she had grown to love like a sister. "She's going to be coming with us, after the service today," Doc informed them. Mal's eyes shot at the small old man.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Away," Doc said softly, eyeing Evie and Doug's parents. "We all need to get away for a while," he finished.

"Is there anything we can do for you and your family," Ben asked quietly. Doc chocked back a sob, his eyes glossing over with tears. "Bring _him_ back," he finally uttered. If it were at all possible Mal's heart broke even more. Ben wrapped his good hand around her shoulder and started to pull her away from the grieving family when she heard Evie whisper to Doug's mother, _I hate her_. Mal felt her whole face quiver as the words pierced into her. Ben's hold grew tighter, he having heard what Evie said. Ben and Mal walked towards their seats. Mal passed Lee Shang and Mulan, both of whom had tears in their eyes, but were trying their best to stay strong, most likely for their two younger sons who were crying themselves.

 _Just keep walking_ , Mal told herself. She and Ben finally made it to their seats, passing the glares of Chad, Charming and Cinderella, still mourning the deaths of Audrey and her parents. Carlos and Jay entered the church not long after Ben and Mal had been seated. They sat next to Evie and Doug's family. Even with Ben by her side, Mal had never felt so small and alone. Evie hated her, she had said so herself. Jay and Carlos, her _brothers_ , hadn't talk to her much since their visit in the hospital—did they hate her too? She leaned into the bench seat, the red velvet fabric felt smooth on her skin. Ben held her hand. When Mal looked over at him, she saw where his eyes were focused, the portraits of Doug and Lonnie. His face was a mix of several emotions, anger, sorrow, and regret. Mal squeezed his hand, alerting him that she knew. He didn't give her that reassuring smile that she had grown so accustomed too during the month since the attack. Ben's eyes started to tear up. Mal nodded her head and ran a pale hand down the side of his face, trying her best to comfort him—knowing that for the time being, no comfort would come.

The service was a blur. Mal saw the priest up in the front, saw his mouth open and close as if he were speaking, but she couldn't hear the words. Her mind was elsewhere. On Doug and Lonnie, the first two people, other than Ben, who saw her and the others for who they were, not who their parents were. They were both kind and smart. They had a bright future, and it had been brutally taken from them. And that was when the anger began to set in for Mal. No, not anger, that word was too kind, it was a black hatred. Locked away in the dungeons sat the Villains, who had their lives, while innocent good people lay dead.

The service ended, and the cars waited outside in the rain waiting to transport the patrons to the Royal Graveyard to bury Lonnie and Doug. The ground was muddy, and Mal's shoes sunk into the earth, each step there came a sucking sound. Ben's arm never unraveled from around his wife's waist. Both Doug and Lonnie had died fighting to save the kingdom that they lived in; Lonnie's parents were respected nobles, war heroes, and Doug's father was Snow White's closest friend, and one of the dwarfs who had saved her from Evie's mom. For their lineage and sacrifice they were being given a Noble Burial.

The cries were the worst part. Evie, Mulan, and Doug's mother were inconsolable as the coffins were lowered down into the ground. Again Mal saw that Doc had to inject Evie with the sedative. Mal closed her eyes and tried to think of another time. One that wasn't so horrific. After the priest had finished preaching the graves began to be filled. Doug's father and Shang each throw a handful of dirt into the holes, Lonnie's brothers followed suit. Evie stood up and grabbed a handful of dirt; she walked up to the hole that Doug now laid in. Her hand began to shake, the dirt falling slowly from her clenched hands. Her face contorted and the tears began to fall from her eyes. She let out a loud yell, like an animal in pain, before falling onto her knees. Several people, including Ben and Mal, rushed over to her. Doc's hands were almost round her shoulders when she started to throw up. The others back away. Evie began to cry harder and harder.

"I can't do this alone, I can't do this without him," she bellowed. Mal brushed past Ben and towards Evie. Evie caught her from the corner of her eye and snarled. "GET AWAY FROM ME," Evie yelled. She began to breathe heavily before throwing up again. Mal backed away, shocked and sadden. Doug's mother was at Evie's side in the next instant, rubbing her hands up and down Evie's arms. Ben came up towards Mal, and grabbed her hand. She didn't look at him, her eyes on Evie. The girl who had become her friend and sister, who had been there during their whole time in Auradon, now hated her.

Ben was asleep, his light snoring kept the only sound in the room. Mal, however, could not sleep. She sat there in the darkness, angry. Her thoughts on the Villains, how they sat alive, uncaring of the lives they had destroyed. It was eating at her, slowly and painfully, until she couldn't take it. Auradon had no death penalty, the worse that would happen to the Villains would be for them to be sent back to the Isle after the trials. Mal could not stomach that. She was chewing the inside of her mouth, allowing dark thoughts to run through her mind. _They_ had to pay at least, those three who caused the pain of her family. Mal glanced over to the side of her, and saw Ben still sleeping and snoring. She slid out of bed, and slipped on her slippers. She closed her eyes; apart of her wanting to get back into bed—and then she thought of Evie, on the wet ground crying over Doug's coffin. Her eyes grew dark, and with a swish of her hand Mal became a cloud of dark green smoke and transported herself to the dungeons where the Villains were being held.

The green smoke dissolved into the air, and the dungeon became filled with yells as the Villains jeered.

"It's the Queen," an old hag shouted.

"Is it time for tea," a one handed pirate asked. Mal walked past them, down the long hallway, receiving cat-calls due to the nearly see through silk lavender nightgown she was wearing. Mal reached the end of the dungeon, the last cell containing the people who fanned her hatred the most. Cruella, Jafar and Grimhilde sat in their cells, bickering. It wasn't long until they noticed Mal's presence.

"Well, well, well," Grimhilde said smiling, "what an honor to be visited by the queen."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in your warm bed with your Egyptian sheets," Cruella asked. Jafar walked over to the bars, a disgusting smile spreading across his face. "You look delicious, your Majesty," he hissed. "Want me to have fun with a real ma—,"

Jafar began to chock, his throat closing in. Mal's outstretched arm began to shake, her hand cupped and closing in slowly. Grimhilde and Cruella stared at her, their mouths open and eyes wide. Jafar's face was turn blue, and his eyes began to roll back into his head. And then Mal lowered her arm, and Jafar fell to his feet, gasping for air. Mal turned to the others, her eyes brightly glowing.

"The trial will start by the end of fall," Mal informed them coldly. "I already know how it will play out. You all will be found guilty, and since this kingdom has no death penalty, you will be sent back to the Isle. Fairy Godmother and I will be asked to create a stronger barrier that will prevent any of you from ever escaping again. You will go on with your lives, even though you have destroyed many"

Mal looked directly at Grimhilde, "taking some in the war that occurred a month ago". Grimhilde smiled.

"So you're here to kill us," she asked. Mal smiled, showing her teeth, they glistened in the moonlight.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Mal asked walking closer to the cell, wrapping her pale hands around the bars. "It would be easier, wouldn't it? Death is easy, living is hard. A lesson you taught all of us, a lesson Evie now knows better than even I." The three villains locked eyes with Mal, waiting to understand what he intentions where.

"Which is why I have decided, as the queen, to keep all three of you here in Auradon."

"What," Jafar asked. "And why is that?"

"To teach us that good conquers evil," Cruella asked laughing, hugging her fur.

Mal smiled, her eyes glowed brighter and the air around her seemed to grow cold. "Yes" she whispered. "I can think of no better punishment than to keep you here, in the dungeons for the rest of your days. Why send you back to the Isle? Why send you to a place where you get to sleep in your own beds, why send you back to a place where you can walk, where you are essentially free?" Mal cocked her head to the side and smiled wider. "This is going to be your home," she said with a sweet girly voice. "This will be your cage, and you shall be my pets!" For the first time all three of the villains will looked worried. "You will never see the outside of these walls, you will never smell fresh air, you will never leave this cell. This is not only your cage, but your tomb."

Mal twisted her fingers together and the cell became full of green smoke. When it dissolved into the air, Jafar, Cruella and Grimhilde were no longer standing inside. Instead there where three animals. The first was a small and fangless snake, slithering from the remains of Jafar's robes. The next was a hideous, furless dog, shaking in the far back corner. The last was bright blue peacock, though the feathers on its tail, the feathers that made it the fairest in the lands, were only bare quills. The animals looked at Mal with knowing eyes. Mal started to laugh, before placing a barrier on the cell that would prevent the animals from escaping through the bars.

"Enjoy your cage my pets," Mal whispered before turning into a cloud of smoke and transporting herself back into her warm room, where her sleeping husband lay snoring.


	25. Chapter 25

When she woke up, Ben was gone. The warmth on her skin was caused by the sun shining through the large windows. Mal thought back to the events that had just occurred just moments ago. For the first time in nearly five years Mal used her magic for dark purposes. She didn't care what others had to say, or what they thought. She was the queen. It was her duty to protect her people; the ends justified the means. She doubted, that anyone, other than the Charmings, would oppose to what she did. Mal threw the sheets off of herself, her hands seemed to instinctually fall to her protruding stomach, her hands ran up and down, inside she felt her son move around. She smiled. Taking a deep breathe, Mal moved her legs over the side of the bed and wrapped the silk lavender robe around her, then walked towards the door.

She arrived in the small kitchen area, Adam and Belle were sitting around the small white round marble table, enjoying their breakfast of chocolate-chip pancakes. Mal smiled at the two, thinking of how to tell the people who had opened their home and arms to her that she had used her magic for vengeance. Mal opened her mouth, fully intending to spit out what she had done when Ben walked through the same door she had. She turned her head, and saw his face. Stern. Belle and Adam saw his face too, and they stiffen in their chairs.

"Mom, Dad," Ben said not taking his eyes off of his pregnant wife, "do you mind if I borrow Mal for a moment?" Mal looked at her husband. She could count on one hand the times Ben had been upset with her in the five years she had known him, the last being the night she gave up her magic. He knew. Mal turned her head towards her in-laws and gave a weak smile.

"Don't eat all those," she said lightly, "your grandson is hungry." The two smiled and nodded. Mal lowered her head and walked outside the door.

She followed Ben through the corridors, the long dark wood hallways and then to the door to their bedroom. Ben held the door open, not saying a word. Mal strutted into the room, bracing herself, ready to fight. Ben closed the door lightly. Mal started talking before Ben had even fully turned to face her.

"I know you're mad, and you have every reason to be, I used my magic for vengeance because I was so furious over everything. And I know that now the Council will want us to step down, and—,"

"Thank you," Ben said just loud enough for Mal to hear. Mal's shoulders fell, her eyes squinted together.

"What?" she asked. Ben bit his bottom lip and looked down at this feet. He walked over towards Mal, and wrapped his hands around hers'. He looked into her eyes, and she saw that his held sorrow she had never seen.

"Thank you, you kept me from making a horrible choice." Ben's voice began to break. Mal put her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes. They were red, he was losing the battle to keep back the tears.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Mal asked, her voice ringing with concern. Ben opened his mouth to say something, but a sob broke out before he could utter a word. He sat down on their bed and hid his face in his large hands. Mal stood in near shock for only a split second, before rushing over to him. She wrapped her arms around her husband. She began to rock him gently.

"I was going to kill them," Ben finally chocked out. Mal's eyes grew wide. Never, in her wildest dreams, would she have ever imagined Ben uttering those words. She looked at her husband, his face raw and red.

"What," Mal asked quietly, wiping the tears from his face. Ben shook his head.

"I was going to order their execution," he blurted out, "I know the death penalty doesn't exist here, but I was going to do it anyway. I was going to kill them, then send the rest back to the isle." Ben admitted.

Mal sat there, not entirely sure what to say to Ben. She wasn't scared or mad, the thought had crossed her, and even after she had turned them all into weak animals. To her, wishing death, even seriously considering killing people wasn't new to her. God help the bitch who broke her son's heart when he started dating.

But Ben, that was something different. He was true and pure goodness.

"After what they did to you, Ben," Mal started, "it's perfectly natural to want to—,"

"It's not what they did to me," Ben said firmly. "It's what they did to our people. It what they did to Lonnie and her family, to Doug, to Evie," his voice broke again, "what they did to you. I can and have forgiven them for what they did to me, but I will never forgive them for what they put my people through, or what they did to you." His voice was angry.

Mal kissed his cheek and put her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. They sat there, not talking, just sitting, and holding one another. After a while Ben leaned down and kissed the top of Mal's head.

"I don't think I could do any of this," Ben said softly, "if you were not by my side." Mal looked up at him, and she smiled.

"We have been through a freighting time, but it's over. All of us, everyone in the kingdom is still grieving, and some may grieve longer than others. But, we will all get pass this. The threat is gone, and there is nothing left to fear. And if I have learned anything from you, it's that through hardships we come out stronger than we were before." Ben smiled down at Mal, and kissed her gently.

"I love you, my Queen," Ben whispered.

"And I love you, my King," Mal responded, returning the kiss. She knew that as long as they were together, they would be safe. That their love was stronger than any force on Earth. She was sure that one day all would be well, a true happily ever after.

In a realm, far from Auradon, hidden in dark and bleak forest, each inch covered in thick fog stood a castle made entirely out of black stones and dark wood. The air was silent, and no animal dare make a sound. Inside the castle of black stood a stranger who Mal had never met. They were clad head to toe in an otherworldly black material, diamonds and rubies embedded into a fine chest piece. The high collar made of greenish-black feathers fell into a long cape made of the same feathers. They ran their hands across the large crystal ball, they bent over to get a better look at the scene unfolding a realm away. The being smiled wickedly, before turning away, walking towards a high thrown made of cruel looking vines and decorated with the bones of small magical creatures. The being sat comfortably in their throne, the smile still spread across their face.

"You have much left to fear, little sister," it said softly before cackling madly into the dark empty room.


	26. Chapter 26

Three months had gone by, Mal was now in her final month of pregnancy. Her son, who she and Ben had yet to pick out a name for him. She was sitting on a rocking-chair in her room, looking outside at the streets below. The construction workers were finishing up on the last bit of rebuilding of the town square, Ben and Adam were down there as well, helping them lay down the cobblestone and wood. She was looking down, smiling as she watched her husband. Images of him and their son popped into her head. She imagined him holding their son in his strong arms, the two trying to bride him to say "mama, or dada", watching him take his first steps, and all the many more wonderful things to come.

And like always, whenever she thought of all the good to come, her mind would then think back at all the horrors that had passed. Evie was gone. She and Doug's family had left Auradon for an unclear amount of time. Any attempts of communication were futile. Mal knew this. Evie hated her, and rightfully so. Because it was her fault that Doug had been killed. Her fault that the villains had been able to escape from the isle, because she had allowed her mother to live, because she was stupid enough to believe her mother could change. Carlos and Jay were gone to. Dude died not long after the funerals for Doug and Lonnie, and Carlos was a wreck. Jay took him to the place where his father had originated, a land of wonder and magic. They had been gone a little over a month, but they kept in contact. They had eloped, they sent Mal and Ben a picture of them kissing under a full moon and bright stars.

Mal had her baby shower a few weeks ago. Belle had tried her best to arrange the best one she could, hoping to cheer up her daughter-in-law. Mal received many small trinkets and flowers from her people, all thankful that she had saved them, and blessing the birth of the new prince. The attendants to the small shower were Jane and her mother, Ariel and Melody (who had returned from her summer under the sea) and of course Belle. Each tried to make Mal forget that her pseudo-sister was not in attendance. There had been wonderful chocolate cupcakes with baby blue frosting, and a feast fit for Christmas. Belle's gift was a wonderful quilt, made from Ben's baby clothes that she had kept. Jane and Fairy Godmother had given Mal enchanted toys, to allow her child's imagination to grow and prosper as he did. Ariel's gift, like the wedding gift, was the most enchanted. Mal vividly remembered being very confused when she opened the package. Inside was a pure white clam shell. Ariel encouraged her to open it. Mal did as she was instructed and opened the clam. A calming blue light burst from the open shell, as did a magical chores of voices, singing softly and sweetly. From the light Mal could make out images of merpeople, dolphins and whales, fish of many colors, and a beautiful palace under the ocean. Ariel told Mal that it had been enchanted with the sounds of her family singing, and that whenever the baby was fussy or cry all she had to do was play it, and her son would drift off into a peaceful sleep. The shell now laid on Mal's lap. She placed her slender fingers on it, and popped it open. Again, the room was filled with the blue light, and magical images from the ocean. Mal's eyes began to grow heavy, and soon the pregnant queen was fast asleep. Her dreams taking her to a place where her regrets and sorrows were replaced by hope.

* * *

He walked up the stone steps in the dead of night, in one hand carrying a full sack. He waved his free hand, and the door to his castle flew open. The full moon shined eerily down on him. His black hair appeared to be a sinister shade of midnight-blue. His cape of feathers flowed into the night, if one was studying him, they would not be able to tell where the darkness began, and where the feathery cape began. His clothes, made from smoke and darkness flowed in the wind, glistening like water. When he was inside he walked through the cold corridors, bare except for the occasional skeleton hanging from the walls. He headed westward, towards what he called his study, though the only books to be found there dealt with witchcraft and alchemy. Another flick of his wrist and the door to his study opened. Inside, waiting for the Dark King, was another. The guest, vampire, had short deep brownish-red hair, slicked back. His eyes were a brilliant crimson, and his skin almost as white as the owner of the castle. He too, was clad in all black, though his clothes were not made of magic or the remains of animals, but rather what he had been "buried" in three-hundred years ago. Upon meeting the eyes of the Dark King, the vampire bowed. The Dark King smiled wickedly, and walked over to a large black sofa. He crossed his legs, and placed the full sack next to him.

"Do you have what you promised me, Michael," the Dark King asked. Michael returned his smile and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small glass vial, inside was a strange black metallic liquid.

"One vial of my venom, my Lord," the vampire said before bowing his head. The Dark King smiled again, and motioned for the vampire to approach him. Michael, trying his best not to seem timid, approached the king with his head held high.

"There is no need to fear me, Michael," the king said softly, "you are far more use to me alive than dead. I already have enough of your kind's remains supporting the structure."

Michael did not utter a word. The Dark King patted the seat next to him, and the vampire obeyed. The king's eyes grew wicked and soon his hand was gripping the back of Michael's hair, yanking his head back. The vampire hissed for only a moment before the king's lips feel on his. The kiss was not romantic, there was not love behind it, as it was a kiss of aggression and animalistic nature. When the kiss was broken, Michael looked up at his master with longing eyes, himself having fallen in love with the wickedest person he had ever known. There was no love for the vampire from the king. He did not love. Would not love. The vampire, however, was useful and attractive, forever twenty five, just like the king himself, neither would grow or age. The king smiled at the vampire.

"Head to my bed chamber," he instructed. Michael smiled, and placed a cold hand on the king's face.

"Does his majesty not have something in return for the venom," he asked sweetly. The Dark King's eyes moved to the small sack next to him, and then back at Michael. The king picked up the sack and tossed it to the vampire, who caught it carefully. The sack began to move, and a small cry came from inside.

"It's already half-dead," the Dark King stated, "I smothered it just enough to keep it from waking up the village." Michael opened the top of the sack, and saw the small babe inside, its lips already blue, its pulse weak. As they sat there, a sharp cry came from miles away. The mother of the babe had discovered it was gone. "Perhaps that will teach her to lock the windows at night," the Dark King said with a slight chuckle, "not that would have stopped me," he added.

The Dark King got up from the sofa and held the vial of vampire venom close to his chest. "Eat you dinner, Michael, and then join me upstairs."

Michael looked up from the nearly dead babe and up at his master.

"Sir, I'm curious," Michael began to say.

"Curiosity killed the vampire," the Dark King retorted, turning on his heels and looking at the vampire. He smiled kindly, almost child-like. "What is it that you are curious of?"

"Why is it, that you needed a vial of venom," Michael asked. The Dark King's smile grew wicked. "It's part of a present," he told the vampire.

"A present for who?"

The Dark King's smile grew, "for my nephew."


	27. Chapter 27

Her heart was racing in her chest, sweat ran down her head, and coursing through her veins was fear; pure and unadulterated fear. She could hear his footsteps closing in behind her. This couldn't be happening she thought, he loved her, he had told her so. Her long purple hair flowed behind her, and the man who she loved reached his hand out. He yanked his arm back and she fell to the earth. She gasped and looked up at her attacker, her true love.

"Please," she sobbed, "don't do this." Stefan wrapped the iron chain tighter around both hands, and approached the young woman. Maleficent looked up at the man, and remembered the boy who she had met so long ago, who she had fallen in love with. "I love you," she said, tears running down her cheeks. Stefan smiled cruelly at her.

"Love is weakness, Maleficent. And if I am to be king, I cannot be weak." Stefan fell onto Maleficent, and forcefully turned her onto her stomach, her beautiful wings exposed. She screamed and protest, and begged Stefan for mercy. Stefan touched the base of her wings with his chain, the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils. Maleficent screamed in agony, warm tears falling like waterfalls as the iron started to cut deeper. Stefan grunted and yanked on the chain harder, and then the wings were burnt off of Maleficent. She continued to cry, the pain fresh. Stefan got off of her, and looked down. In the struggle he had managed to rip the delicate clothing Maleficent was wearing. Her body was exposed, and a new taste developed in the young man's mouth. He dropped the wings, and kneeled down again, committing an even more heinous act. When he was done, he took her wings and left. Maleficent laid on the dirt, tears dried on her face. Her heart had shattered, so much that nothing could repair it.

* * *

Mal woke up with a start, sweat poured down her head. She couldn't make sense of what happened, why she had dreamt what she did. Before she could think any further a sharp pain come from her stomach. She gasped. There was another sharp pain, it felt like she was being stabbed. Then she felt an odd warmth spread down her legs. The realization hit her. Another stab of pain, and a scream burst from her mouth. Ben awoke immediately, and looked over at his wife. He saw the look on his wife's face, and knew. He threw the sheets off of him, and ran towards the closet. He grabbed the bag that he had packed weeks ago and threw it over his shoulder. He was at Mal' side the next second, and scooped her in his arms. Mal tried not to scream as another contraction came, she started to grow worried. The contractions shouldn't be coming this close together, not yet at least.

Ben opened the door with his foot and started to speed walk down the hall. The contractions were much more painful than the books had led her to believe. Mal started to breathe, trying to concentrate on the breathing.

"Mom, Dad," Ben shouted as he began to run down the long corridors and to his privet car. Mal heard several doors slam open, heard gasps and orders being yelled. Belle was next to Ben before Mal had even processed everything that was going on. She was wearing a bright blue evening gown, her hair a tangled mess.

"Your father is getting the car," she told Ben, before reaching over and grabbing Mal's arm. "Everything is going to be alright," she assured her daughter-in-law. Mal nodded her head quickly, before another painful contraction seized her abdomen. There were more footsteps coming from behind.

"I got Ben's robe and some clothes to change into, Belle," Chip informed. Despite the pain she was in Mal found herself rolling her eyes. Ben was wearing nothing, except a well fitted pair of pale blue boxers.

They were at the front of the castle, the large doors were suddenly opened by unseen guards. A sleek, black, custom made Aston Martin was waiting for them outside, in the drivers' seat sat Adam, with the same panic looked that was plastered on Ben's face. Belle opened the back door, Chip assisted her in getting Ben and Mal into the back seat. Once the young royals were seated Belle jumped into the passenger side seat, holding Ben's change of clothes.

"The police have been called, an escort will be arriving soon," Adam said over his shoulder as he began driving down the long cobblestone driveway. Belle contorted her body around in the seat, tossing Ben his robe before turning to Mal. She smiled, the most reassuring smile Mal had ever seen.

"We'll be at the hospital in five minutes," she said as the car increased speed. Ben's lips were on the top of Mal's head, his arms wrapped around her, his hands entwined with hers.

"It's going to be okay, Love," he assured her. Mal nodded her head, breathing harder.

"He's grounded," she finally said, a small laugh followed. Everyone joined in, and Ben kissed the top of her head again. Their police escort met them not long after they had exited the castle. Their speed would have, under normal circumstances, made Mal sick, but she wanted nothing more than to get to the hospital and to have her baby.

They arrived not ten minutes after leaving the castle, and Mal thanked God that it was two in the morning and there was nearly no one in the vicinity. Belle ran from the car and inside of the building and soon two nurses and a tiny man were running behind her, one of the nurses rolling a wheelchair out in-front of her. Ben and Adam were out of the car, Ben assisting Mal out of the car. The nurses were at their sides in seconds, just as another contraction seized Mal's body. She gasped in pain; hands on her swollen belly.

"How long apart have the contractions been?" the tiny man asked. Mal instantly recognized the voice of the man. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw that it was Doc, Doug's uncle, who had for the past three months been gone with the others, including Evie.

"She's having a contractions about every three minutes, and her water broke" Ben informed the doctor. Doc looked down at Mal as they entered the bright white inside of the building.

"Had you been having any contractions before your water broke," he asked. Mal shook her head as another contraction sized her body. She began to count seconds inside her head, Ben grabbed her hand and let her squeeze. Doc looked up at Ben, his face serious.

"It may be likely that she will be ready to push within a few hours, I'll know for sure once we get you two set up," he reassured Ben. Ben nodded his head and smiled down at Mal. The two were put into a fine room, with a lovely bed and freshly cut roses on the small table by the bed. Mal was stripped out of her soft lavender night gown and put into a baby blue hospital gown. She had been hooked up to machines, monitoring both her heart-beat and her son's. Ben was sitting on the bed with her, reading one of his favorite childhood stories out loud to Mal's stomach. She would be ready to push before the break of dawn. She was going to be a mother. The time was upon her and she was both thrilled and petrified.

There was a knock on the already open door.

"Come in," Mal answered, thinking it was Belle again.

"Hey," a soft voice said. Mal looked up, eyes wide open. Standing in the doorway was Evie. The other woman smiled, in her hands was a small blue bag. "Can I come in," she asked. Mal nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course." Evie smiled even wider and walked closer to the bed. Ben got up from Mal's side. He looked conflicted. He wanted to stay with Mal, afraid that he might miss something, but he knew that she needed time alone with Evie.

"Sweetheart," Mal whispered at Ben. The young king turned his head and smiled down at his wife.

"Yes, Love," he responded.

"I would love a giant cookie, could you go see if there's any left down in the cafeteria." Ben nodded his head and kissed the top of Mal's head. He smiled at Evie before leaving the room.

Evie and Mal looked at one another, neither woman saying anything.

"When did you get back," Mal asked.

"Three days ago," Evie answered. She walked over to the bed, standing at the foot. Evie's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry, Mal," she said softly.

"No, I'm sorry, E. It's my fault, you had every right to be mad at me, to hate me, to—,"

"Stop," Evie said sternly. "It's not your fault, it never was. So many people are alive because of you," Evie took a long and ragged breathe, "and you weren't the one who killed Doug, my mother did." Evie's eyes grew red and she fought back tears. Mal wanted to reach over and hug her friend.

"Is she back on the Isle," Evie asked, referring to her mother. Mal looked down at her hands.

"No," she admitted. Evie looked down at her friend, her eyes showed that she was confused.

"Doc told me all the villains had been sent—,"

"I punished her," Mal blurted out, looking at Evie dead in the eyes. "Along with Jafar and Cruella. I turned them into animals, and have them locked in the dungeons, a magical barrier surrounds their cage, so that only I can cross it. I didn't want them to go back to the Isle, I wanted them here, to be my pets." Mal's words tasted bitter in her mouth. She had expected Evie to hate her again, to storm out of the room and her life forever. But Evie did not move, she smiled.

"Say what you want M, but deep down you're still a little wicked." Mal and Evie shared a laugh, before Evie started to cry. Mal was ready to get out of her bed when Evie told her to stop. She wiped away her tears and took in a deep breathe.

"I don't know if I can do this," Evie said aloud.

"Do what E," Mal asked, worrying she meant that she couldn't repair their friendship. Evie took a jagged breathe and started to remove her large coat. Mal's eyes widened when she saw the small bump forming in between Evie's hips.

"I found out the day after he died," she confessed in a whisper, tears running down her face as she looked down at her pregnant stomach. Mal's mouth was open and she didn't know what to say, how to comfort her best friend. She could not, would not even want to imagine what it would be like to raise her child alone without Ben, and she didn't believe she was strong enough.

"Evie," Mal started to say, "I…I don't know what to say," she finished.

"There's nothing to say. He's not here, he didn't even know, and he'll never get to meet his child. And I don't think I can do this without him. I know that I'm not alone, though I have been the biggest bitch, I know that you and Jay and Carlos and Ben would help me, but I don't have him. And I'm not sure I can do this without him." Evie help back her tears as she said this. There was silence for a long time, and then Mal looked up at her best friend, her sister, and grabbed her hand.

"No matter what you do, I will be here for you, you are never going to have to face anything alone."

Evie smiled and nodded her head. "I know," she admitted, "I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to apologize. If there is ever anything you need. I'm here."

There was a knock on the open door, standing in the doorway was Ben. He smiled.

"I should be going," Evie said wrapping her coat around her. She began walking away when she turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said. She walked over to Mal and handed her the small blue bag. Mal opened it and found that inside was a small onesie, royal blue and gold, a perfect outfit for the new prince.

"It's wonderful, E. Thank you," she said. Evie smiled and hugged her friend. It was the first time they had hugged in nearly four months.

"I love you, Mal," Evie whispered in her ear. Mal smiled.

"I love you more".

It wasn't long after Evie left that Doc came back into the room, and informed Mal that it was time to push. Mal had never felt more afraid in her life. It was time. Belle was in the room with Ben and her. She was trying her best to comfort her daughter-in-law, while Ben was helping couching her.

"Give me one big push, Mal," Doc ordered. Mal groaned and screamed as she pushed. She felt like her insides were on fire, the pain was nearly unbearable. She pushed one final time and then the world stopped. There was a sharp cry, the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Mal looked up and saw, in Doc's arms, a tiny baby. He was pale, and for a moment Mal thought something was wrong, but her worries were extinguished as she saw the baby moving around in the doctor's arms, he was a vibrant little thing.

"Your Majesty," a nurse said to Ben, handing him a pair of scissors, "would you like to cut the cord?" Ben smiled, happy tears forming in his eyes. He walked over and cut the umbilical cord, which had given the baby its nutrients. After the baby was freed from its cord the nurses cleaned him, and check his vitals. He was healthy, and wonderful. The nurse in green wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and handed him to Ben. Ben cradled his child in his arms and smiled. Mal looked up and saw the golden glow surround both of them.

"Hey there little guy," Ben said in a soft voice, "I'm your Daddy." Ben turned towards Mal. "And this beautiful woman is your Mommy," he said to the baby. The words hit Mal for the first time, the first real time. She was a mother.

"Ben" Belle cooed, "he looks just like you when you were born." Ben's smile grew as he looked down at his son. He pressed his lips to the baby's forehead, the baby smiled up at his father. Ben walked over towards Mal and gently put the baby in her arms. Mal looked down at the small creature in her arms. He was perfect. He was her angle. His skin was as pale as hers, and though he did resemble Ben in nearly every other aspect, he had a tuff of dark purple hair and bright green eyes. He looked up at Mal, and smiled. He had Ben's smile.

"Edmund," Mal said. "My little Edmund." Ben put his hands around Mal's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Prince Edmund," Ben said smiling. Ben and Mal smiled down at their son, their happiness at a level they never thought possible. They had a son, and he was perfect, and already so loved.

* * *

The Dark King smiled wickedly at the crystal ball, watching his sister and her husband marvel over their new child. He strutted over to the boiling cauldron, the potion inside a sinister shade of lavender. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out the vial of vampire venom. He stared at the metallic liquid and ran a finger down the glass vial. He popped the cork off of the vial and pour the venom inside the potion. There was an enormous bang, the sound of a bomb going off, along with a large gust of wind that twirled around the room like a twister. The Dark King laughed maniacally as the room exploded with sound, wind and color. When all was settled the potion inside of the cauldron was now a sickly electric red. The Dark King raised his hand, a puff of red smoke formed in his palm and turned into a large glass bottle. He carefully submerged the bottle inside the cauldron without getting any of the potion on him. When the bottle was filled he sealed the bottle with a skull shaped stopper. He gazed at the electric red liquid and smiled.

"Dear Edmund," he said in a whisper, "your gift is ready."


	28. Chapter 28

The sun was a brilliant pale gold, the skies a clear sea of brilliant blue, and all of Auradon was abuzz with celebrating the birth of the new prince. Many were gathered outside of the grand castle, all wearing baby blue clothing and smiling. Many left blue and white flowers against the castle gates, along with small stuffed animals. Long limos stopped at the front of the castle, members of the council stepped out and began walking up the stone steps. Many of them, including Ariel and her family, were smiling and excited. There were others, Cinderella, Charming and Chad that looked ill and uneased. Once those of royal and noble birth and blood were inside of the castle and seated, the commoners were welcomed in. It was a rare occasion that the castle was opened for all of Auradon to visit, but tradition called that all should be welcomed for the royal christening.

Inside a small parlor room adjacent to the grand ballroom were Mal, Ben and their baby. Edmund was sound asleep in Ben's arms, in the week he had been alive he had never been put down. He slept in Ben's arms, Belle's arms, Mal's arms or the others. He was already so loved, the most loved child in all the realms.

"He's perfect," Ben said smiling down at his son. Mal smiled at the two of them, her heart had never known such pure love. She walked over towards her two boys and sat on Ben's knee.

"He gets that from his father," Mal said looking down at her sleeping son, lightly running a hand through his dark purple hair. Mal felt Ben's lips on her cheek.

"No," he whisper, "he takes after his mother."

Mal rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on her husband's lips. There was a light knock on the door. Belle, Adam and Evie peered in, all smiling.

"It's almost time," Belle sang walking closer to the small family. She looked down at her son and grandson.

"I cannot get over how much he looks like you, Sweetie," Belle cooed.

"Except the hair and eyes," Evie stated walking over to Mal. "He got those from his mother," Mal smiled. Years ago, when she first arrived, she would have never thought that she would be where she is now. She never thought she would be a queen, a wife and new mother.

The trumpets sounded, announcing the start of the christening.

"It's time," Adam stated. He and Belle exited the parlor and made their way to the grand ball room, a roar of applause followed their entrance.

"I guess I should be getting to my seat before Jay and Carlos give it away," Evie said laughing. Her laugh was not nearly as magical as it had once been, her eyes did not twinkle. She was wearing a large dress, which neatly covered her pregnant stomach. Mal and Evie had not talked about what had been reveled since Edmund's birth; Mal had tried, several times even, but Evie always quickly changed the subject.

Ben was on his feet, Edmund stirred in his arms for a moment before he awoke. His bright green eyes found Ben's face, and he smiled up at his father.

"Hey Buddy," Ben cooed, "are you ready for your debut." Edmund smiled and made an adorable noise. Ben leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Edmund's forehead. He handed the baby over to Mal, whose smile grew as soon as her son was in her arms.

"Ready," Ben asked his wife as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Mal looked down at Edmund, who was smiling up at her. Not only did she love him more than life itself, but she could tell when he looked into his eyes that he loved her too.

"Ready," she said.

The royal family walked into the ballroom, a thunderous roar of cheers and applause greeted them. Already as happy and charismatic as his father, Edmund smiled. Ben and Mal smiled as well. They walked over to where the priest and Ben's parents were standing. In the front row sat Jay, Carlos and Evie, next to them Ariel and her family. The rest of the council and nobles sat in the next row, some of them smiling, others looked bored and pained. The priest baptized Edmund into the church, and named him the Crowned Prince of Auradon.

Mal turned and faced the titanic crowd, her baby in her arms. Ben turned as well. He was beaming, the golden glow that only Mal could see was radiating all around him.

"Good People of Auradon, it is with great joy that I present to you our son, your future king, Prince Edmund the first." The crowd again erupted in applause, loud cheers came from Jay and Carlos. Adam stepped forward and raised a hand, to which then the crowd fell silent.

"My friends," he began, "not since the birth of my own son have I been filled with such joy. My grandson is not only a gift, but a symbol of what can occur when we put aside our prejudices and let love conquer all." Another round of applause. "To celebrate this most wonderful day, my wife and I would like to ask their most honored and exalted excellences, the three good fairies and the daughter of Fairy Godmother to come forward." Mal and Ben looked at Adam and Belle with surprise. He and Belle smiled at them, and nodded reassuringly. From the crowd came three small little old ladies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, behind them was Jane, and in her hands was the magic wand that Mal had once desired to take. The four women bowed before the royal family, their faces glowing with kindness. The three good fairies looked up at the baby, and smiled.

"What a precious little miracle he is", Fauna said.

"Yes, a child born from true love, a very rare gift in itself," Flora added. The three fairies looked over at Mal and Ben.

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift," Merryweather informed them. Mal's eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"Oh, I don't know—," Mal began to say.

"It's alright, Mal" Jane reassured her. Mal opened her mouth and closed it, deciding that it was better to allow whatever was going happen transpire. Flora walked up the steps and towards Ben and Mal. She smiled down at Edmund.

"Sweet little Prince," she said sweetly, "my gift to you is the gift of strength. So that no matter what ever happens you can conquer anything." Flora pulled a wand from her cloak and flicked her wrist. Red star-like sparks flew from the tip of her wand and danced around Edmund. His eyes watched the red sparks with fascination. Fauna walked up next and took Flora's place. She smiled. "Sweet Prince, I give you the gift of beauty, may you truly be the fairest in the lands." Green sparks erupted from her wand and turned into a beautiful green swan. The magic swan flew around Edmund before exploding in mid-air, the green dust floated down towards Edmund and landed on his face. He studied the dust before sneezing. Merryweather appeared next, as Fauna stepped aside next to Flora. The smallest of the three fairies, she had to look up at Ben, Mal and the baby. She pulled out her wand and began to twirl it around.

"Dearest Prince," she started, "my gift to you is the gift of love. May all who know of you love and treasure you as you will in-return love them." Blue swirls of light flowed from the tip of Merryweather's wand, and fell on Edmund's chest, where his heart was. Merryweather stepped aside, allowing Jane to walk up towards them. She smiled at Mal and Ben, and then down at Edmund.

"My darling little Prince. My gift to you is the gift of—,"

Jane was cut off by a thunderous bang. The castle doors slammed shut as if thrown by a large gust of wind. People screamed in horror as out of nowhere a large red lightning bolt stuck the ground close to where Mal and the rest were standing. Ben rushed in front of Mal and his son as red flames burst from where the lightning had stuck. From the bright red flames everyone could make out a humanoid shape starting to form. When the flames died down a strange man was standing only a few meters from Mal and her family. The man had the blackest hair Mal had ever seen. His skin was whiter than snow, whiter than death. He was smiling, showing off his perfect white teeth. His eyes, the most horrifying feature of him, were crimson in color. He was wearing odd black robes, made from material Mal had never seen, almost as if he were wearing shadows and night. He took one step forward, and then the guards started to rush towards him. He held out his arms and they all flew backwards, hitting their heads on the hard stone walls, all fell dead. Screams of horror erupted from all around.

"Well, well, well," he said, his voice musical and alluring. "Quite a glittering assemblage, King Benjamin," he said walking closer, his robe billowing behind him. "Royalty," he said pointing to Adam and Belle. He turned over towards the nobles, he found Cinderella and Charming. He gazed at them for an uncomfortable amount of time, before smiling at them sinisterly. Cinderella shuddered and turned her gaze away from the strange man's. "Nobility, the gentry." He turned his head back towards Mal and Ben, and saw Jane and the other fairies. He laughed wickedly. "How quaint, even the rebel." Jane snarled at him. He turned his gaze back at Mal and Ben.

"I must say," he began dramatically. "I felt quite distressed at not receiving my invitation". He fanned sorrow.

"Who are you," Ben demanded. The Dark King smiled.

"I have many names, Ben," he said taking another step closer. "In the realm I hail from they call me the Demon, the Dark King, and the Witch," he boasted. "My name, however, is Digariad."

"What do you want," Adam asked sternly.

"We will not allow you to harm our grandson," Belle added. Digariad laughed.

"What is it that you plan to do, Bookworm?" he asked. "Bore me to death with one of your stories of hope and love," he said mockingly. "Besides, I have no intention on harming the young prince. On the contrary, I too have come to bestow a gift on the child."

Mal backed away, holding Edmund closer to her.

"You will do no such thing," Ben told him, his hazel eyes cold and hateful.

"You would really deny an uncle of giving a gift to his nephew?" Digariad asked with a smile. All around the room came whispers and gasp. Both Ben and Mal felt their stomach dropped.

"What," Mal heard herself utter. Digariad's smile widened. He walked closer towards Mal; Ben moved quickly in-front of him and tried to shove him away. Digariad raised a brow and cocked his head slightly.

"I guess you were never brought to obedience school, Benny," he jeered, "so why don't I teach you some new tricks now? SIT!" Ben screamed out in pain as an invisible force pushed down on him, forcing him to sit at Digariad's feet. "That's better," he whispered, before ruffling Ben's hair. Digariad walked closer to Mal.

"Why little sister, you are more beautiful in person," he admitted. Mal stared at the man in shock, shaking her head.

"No," she said trying to convince herself that he was lying.

"Yes," Digariad said nodding and smiling. "I'm your big brother," he told her. "Well, half-brother, if you want to be technical. Different fathers, same mother." Mal shook her head again, holding Edmund closer to her. "Our mother had me long before she was imprisoned on the Isle, when she was only a year or two younger than you are now, Sister."

"That's a lie," Ben shouted from where he was still being forced to crouch. "You can't be more than a few years older than Mal. You'd be well into your thirties if Maleficent had you when she was that young."

Digariad turned and looked at Ben. Ben's head snapped sideways as if he had been slapped, hard.

"Immortality is a beautiful curse," Digariad said aloud. He turned back to Mal, who could no longer deny his words. She saw it for herself. She and his had the same almond shaped eyes, the same as their mother. He had her face to, he looked like Mal and Maleficent. Before Mal could do anything her brother waved his hand and Mal became frozen in place. Her heart began to accelerate, panic and fear coursing through her. Digariad smiled at her and chuckled. Another wave of his hand and Belle and Adam were frozen as well. He looked down at Edmund, and smiled. Edmund began to cry as he gazed into his uncle's deep crimson eyes. Digariad reached out and took Edmund from Mal's arms. Mal tried to scream, but was unable to. Digariad turned to face the audience, propping Edmund in one arm. With the other he reached into his robes and pulled out a glass vial, filled with a sinister red liquid.

"Listen well all of you," he said, his voice booming through the ballroom. "Indeed the prince shall grow, strong, brave, handsome, and loved by all who know him." For many in the audience this was déjà vu, the same scenario occurring at Aurora's christening, only it was Maleficent, not her unknown son that was terrifying all those present. Everyone, Ben and Mal included knew what was going to come. Though they could not move they felt tears fall down from their eyes.

 _Oh God, please, please don't let this be happening_. Both Mal and Ben were screaming in their minds.

"But," Digariad said, "Before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday his lips shall meet those of his one and true love, and upon their kiss; He will die," the last word boomed along with a role of thunder. Digariad poured the red potion over Edmund, who was crying and squirming. Jane rushed over and grabbed Edmund from Digariad's arms. He turned and looked over at Ben and Mal, their eyes red. He threw back his head and began to laugh more wickedly than Maleficent ever had, the sound was not human, but demonic. Bright, glowing red flames formed at the base of his feet and quickly engulfed him. He continued to laugh as he disappeared into a cloud of pitch black smoke and flame. When he was gone his spells were undone. Ben and Mal rushed over to Jane, and took Edmund from her arms. They looked down at their son, their precious son. Mal started to cry, holding Edmund closer to her, Ben wrapped his arms around his wife and son.


	29. Chapter 29

For nine months now she had carried with her what Stefan had done to her. Instead of beautiful wings there were two, horribly large red scars on her back, there were times the pain was still as fresh as it had been when he had burned them off. Worse than the scars, worse than the broken heart and shattered dreams and innocence, was the child growing inside of her. She hated the creature inside her more with each passing second. She had tried so many times to destroy the thing, even if it meant dying herself. She had tried to drown herself, but had been rescued by the water nymphs. She had tried to throw herself from great heights, but the winds would take her, and take her to safety. It was only a month ago, that she had ingested a horrible poison, made to kill the vial thing inside of her. But that too failed. The beast inside of her was strong, and would not die. Maleficent, protector of the Fay and all of its wonders had once been the kindest soul one would have ever met. For seventeen years there had been no malice or hate in her heart, she was the purest and kindest of all in any of the realms. But that Maleficent had died; she had died nine months ago when her one true love had shattered all that was precious and good.

A sharp pain ceased Maleficent, the young woman gasp and grabbed her swollen stomach. She fell to the ground, howling in pain. The burning sensation that erupted inside of her was worse than that of having her wings burnt off. Warm tears were falling from her cheeks. No one came to her aid, there was no one to comfort her. For hours the pain intensified. Maleficent thought that this was how she would die, the thing that Stefan had created inside of her would kill her, for it was a monster. Her face was red and tear stained, dirt splattered on her pale cheeks. Twigs and leaves caught in her long lavender hair, her horns caught in the roots of a tree. Her body acted out of instinct, and started to push the monster out of her womb. She screamed one final time, and then a new scream joined her. Covered in blood and other fluids the small creature soon became covered in dirt and twigs. Maleficent was looking up at the sky, not wanting to look at the monster that had just torn its way from her body. Its cries were horrid, and as they both lay in the cold winter air, she prayed that death would soon come for the both of them. Death did not come. For hours more Maleficent laid on the ground, listening for the monster's cries to grow silent, waiting, hoping that it would die. The cries stopped, and in that moment Maleficent smiled. _It had perished_ , she thought. Maleficent turned her head in the direction of where the cries had come from, hoping to find the monster dead, its small limbs lifeless and the eyes lightless. Her smiled faded into a defeated frown when she saw that the child was still alive, and staring at her. It looked like her, save the hair and eyes. She could see herself in the monster's face. It did not inherit her eyes or hair. The monster had bright blue eyes, so blue they were almost white, and on top of its small head was a large tuff of bright blond hair. Maleficent felt bile rise from her stomach and up her throat as the monster smiled at her. Its tiny arms reaching for her. Maleficent's hate grew. She thought of killing it herself, to smoother the life out of it, but decided to give the child to the wolves. With what remaining strength she had, Maleficent rose to her feet and stared down at the baby boy. He was smart. His smiling face turned into a frown, almost as if he knew that she would not love him, would not hold him, that she was leaving him to die. Maleficent smiled wickedly at her son before disappearing in green flames. The new baby boy cried out for his mother, the cold winter wind blew all around him as a light snow began to fall. The boy's cries gained the attention of a pack of wolves, who made their way to easy prey.

* * *

It had been a week since the christening, since Digariad had cursed Edmund with the wickedest of curses. Since that moment Mal and Ben had done nothing but search through hundreds, if not thousands of books, trying to find a spell, potion, anything to save their son. He had not left their side, always in one of their arms or in a basinet. Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben's parents had also assisted in the search, none of them leaving the royal library, even taking to resting there. Mal's mind was in a million places as she searched. She had tried to reverse the curse, along with Jane and Fairy Godmother, all three of them had been sent flying backwards. Jane had also tried in vain to remove the curse as her gift to Edmund, though knowing that it would not work. Her gift had then been the gift of hope. Hope, she had told Ben and Mal, was the most powerful of magic next to love, and that perhaps it would save him from his uncle's curse. Mal also thought of her brother, a brother she had never known of. Whenever she closed her eyes she could see him, his pure black hair and glowing red eyes, she could hear his musical voice ringing in her ears. She was currently feeding Edmund as Ben flipped through an ancient book of curses and spells when suddenly the doors to the library flew open. Fairy Godmother rushed in, in her clenched arms was a large, ancient looking black book. Everyone looked up from their books and stared at her.

"Mother," Jane said putting down the scroll she was reading, "what is it?" Fairy Godmother did not acknowledge her daughter, instead rushing towards Ben and Mal. She plopped the heavy book down on the desk in front of Ben. Mal and Ben looked at the book, on the cover which appeared to be made of an odd black leather was an evil looking skull which had a serpent slithering from its open mouth.

"What is this," Ben asked.

"An ancient book of Black Magic," Fairy Godmother answered. "Perhaps the first and most evil of them all."

"Why do you have that," Mal asked as she put Edmund in his basinet.

"When the battle between the Heroes and Villains was won we took this from Maleficent's castle, it was well hidden. We didn't want to risk it ever falling into the wrong hands, so I have held on to it, keeping it looked in a silver box protected by blood magic."

Everyone surrounded the table, eyeing the evil, black book. The air around them became heavy, as if a thick fog had engulfed them, though the room was clear as day. The book emitted an odd feeling, Mal sensed the power hidden within its pages, sensed the evil.

"Why did you bring this here," Mal asked Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother stepped forward and opened the book to a page she had bookmarked. The page had been yellowed with age, the red ink faded, but not enough that the page was illegible. Mal began to read the words on the page and realized what it was.

"It's a recipe," Mal said aloud, "for the same potion Digariad used on Edmund."

Ben grabbed the book and pulled it towards him, reading the page carefully, scrutinizing every letter and word. His face went from shock and awe to one of digested and horror.

"How did he get these ingredients," Ben asked mostly himself. Everyone peered closer to read for themselves, except Mal who had already read everything. The ingredients for the potion were vile, fitting for such a sinister concoction.

Vampire Venom

Wings of a Pixie

Voice and Scales of a Mermaid

Horn of a Unicorn

Blood of the Caster

And Heart of a Newborn Babe

Belle and Evie turned green as they read the last ingredient, Jay, Carlos and Adam turned red. Ben said nothing, his eyes glued to the page reading everything for a fifth time.

"This potion curses true love," Ben said, "so that upon true loves' first kiss the one inflicted will perish." Ben looked up at his wife, his eyes wet with tears for the confirmation that their son was truly cursed shattered his heart. Mal bit her bottom lip, her tears forming in her eyes as well.

"Is there nothing we can do," Ben asked Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother cast down her eyes as she turned the page. Written in dark red ink was a note, a warning for those who would make the potion and caste the curse.

 _For this potion so evil and cunning there is no antidote, no counter jinx or charm that can alter the magic. The only thing that can save the one afflicted is for the murder of the one who brewed the potion._

There was silence. Ben and Mal reread the inscription time and time again. Murder. Murder of the one who brewed the potion. That was the only way to save Edmund. Ben and Mal's hands found one another's.

"So we have to kill him," Ben said aloud. Fairy Godmother swallowed.

"Not us," she stated. Her eyes found Mal's. "Mal must kill him."


	30. Chapter 30

Mal's eyes widened in shock, and her mouth opened. Fairy Godmother's words tore through her like hot knife.

"Me," she whispered. With joyless eyes and a somber face Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Yes, Dear Child, it is you who must kill your brother."

"But why, Mal," Ben demanded to know, standing from his chair and wrapping his strong arms around her. Fairy Godmother pointed a finger to one of the listed ingredients on the page. Blood of the Caster.

"This potion required blood magic," Fairy Godmother started to explain to the horrified patrons. "And blood magic is the most powerful of magic; used mostly in protective charms or black curses."

Mal stared at the yellow page horrified. "Your brother added his own blood into the potion, Mal," Fairy Godmother began to explain, "and though the two of you share only a mother, the same blood that runs through his veins runs through yours."

"I still don't understand why that matters," Adam said. "Why does it matter that blood magic was used?"

"Because blood magic is the only thing powerful enough to destroy him," Mal guessed. Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Within this book of spells and potions is a potion that can obliterate anyone, no matter how powerful that person is." Fairy Godmother explained flipping to the other page she had bookmarked.

"Why do I get the feeling that making this potion isn't going to be as easy as you're making it out to be," Evie asked.

"Because one of the ingredients is for this potion is the blood and flesh of the victim," Ben said as he read the page. Mal's stomach churned as she herself read the instructions.

 _Take from thy victim's body a pound of flesh, collect the blood as well to bring upon their death._

"No," Belle said shaking her head. "No, there must be another way. Without killing and using black magic."

"There isn't," Fairy Godmother whispered. "This is the only chance we have at saving Edmund from his current fate." Ben and Mal turned their heads to look at their son. He was sleeping peacefully, his arms spread behind his head, his fingers playing with his dark violet hair as he dreamt. Ben and Mal looked at one another, neither of them needed to speak, they could read each other's thoughts.

"I'll do it," Mal said not taking her eyes off of Ben.

"Mal, you can't" Carlos whimpered.

"It's too dangerous, this creep won't let you get ten feet from him before he uses his magic," Jay added.

"Mal," Evie said, her voice breaking as she fought back fear.

But nothing they could say would change Mal's mind. They all knew this, and knew that there was no point in arguing. Ben wrapped his hand tighter around his wife's. She looked up at him, his eyes and face did not hid his concern.

"I'm coming with you," he told her. Mal shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"And you think for a moment I would let you go alone?"

"You need to stay here with Edmund, keep him safe and run the kingdom." Mal argued. Ben shook his head, and a small smile formed out of the corner of his lips.

"Edmund is safe, you, Jane and Fairy Godmother have cast every single protection charm known to man, and I doubt he is even capable of ever receiving a skinned knee. The only threat to our son is the curse your brother put upon him, and like you, Love, I cannot rest until I am sure he is safe."

Mal looked up at her husband, and knew he was right.

"Fine," Mal agreed.

"Wait just one moment," Belle nearly shouted stepping forward. "You two cannot be serious, you cannot go on some half-assed mission to kill Mal's brother. We don't even know the first thing about him; other than he was powerful enough to evade capture and is immortal."

"What other choice do we have," Ben said sharply. "And we do know something, he said that 'in the realm he hailed from', meaning he isn't from here. That is something."

"And what is it you intend to do, Ben," Belle asked feverishly. "Travel realm to realm in hopes of finding him?"

"If it'll save my son, then yes Mother, that's what I fully intend on doing." Before Belle could continue her argument Carlos step forward.

"You two keep talking about realms, what's that all about."

"Auradon," Fairy Godmother said softy, "is its own realm, or at least the land we have built upon is. There are many different realms, all are their own times and places."

"We all hail from different realms, at least we did before we united against the villains and made a kingdom here," Adam added. Carlos, along with Jay and Evie looked extraordinarily confused.

"None of us, our parents at least are from here," Mal said.

"Well yah we knew that," Jay added, rolling his eyes.

"We just didn't think that they came from a whole different realm," Evie added, herself looking shocked.

"So, Digariad is living in a different realm, how can we hope to find him," Carlos asked.

"That's my point," Belle stated, "he could be hiding anywhere, in any realm. Without a plan it could take months, years even to find him."

Ben's eyes suddenly widened, and a small gasp escaped from his open mouth.

"What," Mal asked excitedly.

"That's how we'll find him." Ben said to himself, his mind going a million millions in all directions.

"How," Mal insisted. Ben looked at his wife, eyes wild.

"By discovering Maleficent's secrets. If we can learn everything about her, discover who his father is, then maybe we can track him down, discover some type of weakness," Ben explained his epiphany. Mal's eyes winded. So many thoughts were running through her mind. Discover her mother's secrets, discover who had fathered her brother, discover his weakness…to kill him. It was like some kind of mission, a quest that a hero in one of her books would go on. Mal looked over at her son, who was snoring like his father as he slept. Fifteen years and three-hundred and fifty five days, that's how much longer he had left until his sixteenth birthday, until his death. She couldn't—wouldn't let that happen. She would go to the ends of the earth to save him, even if it meant killing her brother, and losing her life in the process.

"We leave tomorrow," Mal said in a final tone. She went over and gently scooped up Edmund in her arms before leaving the library. Belle threw her hands up in the air in defeat. Ben followed his wife and son, the others sat down to absorb all that had just transpired.

The preparations had been made, bags had been packed, and Belle and Adam would assume the royal duties and watch Edmund. Evie had begged Mal to allow her to accompany her on the journey, but Mal had respectfully denied her request, stating that due to Evie's condition it would not be wise. Carlos and Jay had also wanted to go, but Mal had explained to them that she needed them to look after Evie, along with Edmund, Belle and Adam, as all would need the love and support.

Ben was away, finalizing the degree that Adam would be taking over as king until his return. Mal was left in their room, finishing packing for the trip. She did not know how long she and Ben would be gone, she prayed only a few days as the thought of being away from Edmund for too long tore her heart apart. She had enchanted a simple suitcase to fit nearly three months' worth of clothing, along with many books of spells, potions, alchemy, and charms. She tried not to think about what would come from this quest, because the notion frightened her to no end. She would be killing her own brother; who as far as she knew was more powerful than her and her mother had ever been. Ben had explained that by learning of Maleficent's secrets that they could potentially learn of Digariad's and thus find where he was hiding.

Edmund was laying in his crib, his hands up in the air and moving around in tiny circles, small swirls and sparks of magic twirled around his head. He was giggling to himself as he played with his magic. Mal had stopped her prepping to watch her son. She smiled as he conjured the tiny swirls of light, he was truly remarkable. There was a slight knock on the open door. Mal turned her body to find Chip standing in the doorway.

"Chip," Mal said quietly as to not disturb Edmund, "what's wrong?"

"You have a visitor, Mal," Chip informed in the same hushed tone, "and despite my best efforts to ride them, they have insisted that speaking to you is of the upmost importance."

Mal's eyes squinted in confusion. "Who is it," she asked him. Chip stepped aside to reveal a woman dressed in all blue. Her blondish-gray hair fell down her shoulder like a waterfall. Mal's eyes popped out. Before her was Cinderella. Her face, unlike the many times Mal had seen her, was kind and soft. She walked into the room and bowed before Mal.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you, your Majesty," Cinderella began, "but before you leave I must speak to you about something very important." Mal eyed the older noble with suspicion, and then looked at Chip. She gave him to signal to leave. Chip bowed his head before exiting from the doorway and out of sight. Mal's eyes fell back on Cinderella.

"How can I help you, Cinderella," Mal asked.

"Ella," the noble woman said. "Please, call me Ella. That is my real name, the name my mother gave to me. The 'Cinder' part was added as a cruel joke by my step-family."

"Ella," Mal said, "I don't mean to seem rude, but I am busy with—,"

"Prepping," Ella finished, "I'm aware. But I am afraid that this can't wait."

Mal eyed the older woman, her mind racing with ideas of what Ella wanted to say. Ella gestured to the large canopy bed. "May we sit," she asked. Mal nodded her head and the two women walked over to the bed and sat. Ella glanced over at Edmund, who had stopped playing with his magic and was now staring at his mother. Ella smiled. "He is truly remarkable," she said of Edmund. "Much more aware and intelligent than any baby I have ever seen, including mine."

Mal bit her bottom lip and nodded. Ella looked away from Edmund and at Mal, their eyes locked and the smile vanished from Ella's face. She became sad, and looked as if she were fighting back tears.

"I must apologize to you, Mal," Ella said with a quivering voice, "nor have I or my family been kind to you. We were quick to judge you simply based on who your mother was, not who you are as a person. I know you think ill of me, and you have every right to. I have been horrible, and I am ashamed of myself and the others, and offer my apologies on all who have been quick to judge."

Mal's look of astonishment must have been evident as Ella giggled. The giggle was short, for soon the look of sorrow washed over her face yet again.

"I sense that you didn't just come her to apologize," Mal questioned. Ella bit her bottom lip and nodded. She wiped a tear from her eye before looking back at Mal. Her eyes were sad and fearful, causing Mal's stomach to churn.

"I have also come to share with you a dark secret, for I don't believe you are aware of who you are going up against," Ella whispered.

"You know my brother," Mal asked, puzzled and shocked. There was a long moment of silence, and after a minute Ella nodded her head. "That's why he stared at you and your husband for so long," Mal said horrified. Again Ella nodded. The older woman closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe.

"I am much older than I look, Mal," Ella began to say. "As is my husband."

"I don't understand," Mal admitted.

"Mal, I am about to share with you a horrible secret, one that not many, including your in-laws know of."

Mal began to get a sick feeling in her gut, her mind coming up with horrible ideas of how Ella knew her brother. Nothing that her mind could make up, would have prepared her for what Ella was about to revel.

"Mal, your brother killed Charming and I's eldest son," Ella whispered with a shaking voice, tears welling up in her eyes. Mal felt as if she had been hit by a locomotive. She stared at the woman in shock.

"What," Mal whispered, not entirely sure she had heard right. Chad, spoiled and self-entitled Chad was her son, the only child as he had once boasted.

"Chad doesn't know," Ella said. "His brother died four years before he was born. When he was twenty." Ella added. "I became pregnant on my wedding night you see, when I was nineteen. And, since that was twenty years before the war with the heroes and villains Charming and I still resided in our own realm, where Alexander was raised."

Mal was still left in shock. Her mind blank as one of her empty canvases. Ella closed her eyes and began to speak again.

"He was very much like I had once been, kind to a fault. He could find the goodness in everything that ever happened, and in everyone he met. Charming and I were extremely protective of him, as he was our only child. His birth was traumatic, and the doctor's said I would never bare another child, and so we usually kept him within the palace walls. Our kingdom knew of him, but rarely saw him, many suspected that I was barren and that Charming and I had stolen a child and presented him as our own.

"He was as adventurous as I had been at his age, and skilled at riding. When he was around seventeen he would start sneaking out of the palace walls and into the woods that surrounded our kingdom. And that is where he came across your brother."

Mal, still in shock, listened to Ella's words in deep concentration. "Your brother," Ella started, "was—is extremely manipulative and presented himself as kind guardian of the Fay and of the creatures who resided in the woods. Alexander fell of this act, and spent a great deal of time with your brother, who acted as his friend. Charming and I knew that something was wrong when Alexander's temperament began to alter so drastically. He became cold, and distant. We didn't know what was wrong, we wrongfully assumed it was teenage hormones, perhaps anger at us for being so strict. But now I know." Ella looked into Mal's eyes and grabbed her hands. Mal could clearly see the anguish in the older woman's eyes, the years of pain, unspeakable pain began to bubble up. "Your brother, hell-bent on his quest for immortality drained Alexander of his soul, over the course of three years," Ella's voice started to crack as she tried in vain to keep herself from crying. "And on Alexander's twentieth birthday you brother destroyed him, by sucking out the remainder of his soul, and turning my baby to ash." Ella's head fell on Mal's shoulders, and the older woman began to sob uncontrollably. For moments Mal did not know what to do, she sat there like a stone statue. Her shoulder sleeve was soaking from Ella's tears. Mal slowly wrapped her arms around the crying woman, doing her best to console her.

"I—I am so sorry, Ella." Mal said, her heart broke for the other woman. Edmund was ten days old, and already she could not image life without him, she would rather die the most horrific death than bury her son.

"You must be careful," Ella sobbed removing her head from Mal's shoulder and looking her in the eyes. "Your brother is even more wicked than your mother, he has no soul, no compassion. He is manipulative, and you must not allow him to get into your head."

Mal was dumbfounded. "Ella, why—why didn't you say anything sooner, if you knew about him, why didn't you make sure he was caught and put on the Isle?"

"We thought he was dead," Ella answered between sobs. "The night he killed Alexander, Charming and I wanted revenge. We, along with some guards, went into the woods and found his lair. I know it was wrong, I know it isn't the right way, but we wanted him dead. The guards set his lair on fire. We—we thought he had burned," Ella confessed. "When we didn't see him flee, we foolishly thought that he had been consumed by the flames. But now that we know who he is—,"

"You know he was immune to the flames, as am I," Mal finished. Ella nodded. Mal envisioned her brother, sitting in the burning building, laughing at the foolishness of the others. Her hate build. Her mother, as wicked as she was, did not kill, at least not that she knew off. She had tried to kill Ben, along with Mal, but that was different. Her brother though, had killed Ella's son for immortality, something he had proudly boasted of, had killed an innocent newborn baby to brew the potion he used against Edmund, and she was sure he had killed many more. He was truly a monster, more evil than their mother could have ever hoped to be.

Mal looked into Ella's red stained eyes, she saw the bitterness and unspeakable pain reflected within them. "I am truly sorry, Ella." Mal whispered as she gently grabbed Ella's hands. "There is nothing I can say that can ease the pain of losing your son, and I am sorry that you and your husband have had to carry this pain with you for so long. But I promise you I am going to get justice for both your son, and mine. And I hope that will bring you and Charming a sense of peace, knowing once and for all that the monster that took away your son has been vanquished."

Ella took in a deep breathe, and smiled. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around the young queen, embracing her in a hug.

"Be safe, Mal," she whispered in her ear. Mal felt anxiety rise from deep within her, knowing the full scale of who she was up against. It wasn't long after that Ella left, and Mal held her son in her arms for a long while. She explained to Ben everything Ella had told her, and Ben too was left with a new appreciation of just how evil Digariad was. It was awhile before Ben and Mal could fall asleep, both anxious for themselves and their son. Ben wrapped his arms around Mal and pulled her closer to him. They eventually closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was early in the morning, the sky inky black. Edmund's crib had was next to Ben and Mal's bed. He was awake, looking up at the beautiful mobile above his crib. His arms were raised and his tiny fist opened and closed, trying to grab hold of the stars that swung slowly above him. Ben was snoring, and Mal who had grown accustomed to it was sound asleep. From the darkest corner of the room two bright red eyes appeared from the shadows. Soon a full body formed and stepped out into the moonlight. Edmund turned his head in the direction of where the intruder was standing. Digariad slowly walked over to the crib, he wrapped his white hands around the wooden bars, and he peered over. Digariad smiled down at his nephew, before scooping him up in his arms. Edmund did not fuss as he was picked up, not altering his parents that the very man who had cursed him, the same man who they were about to search for was feet from them. Putting Edmund in the crook of his arm Digariad used his free hand to cast an enchantment over Mal and Ben, keeping them from waking until he had left. His red eyes fell down on Edmund, and again he smiled down at his baby nephew.

"Hello there, little prince," Digariad said in his musical voice.


	31. Chapter 31

Edmund did not stir in his uncle's arms, he looked up at the strange man with curious eyes. Digariad walked slowly over to one of the beautiful French chairs and sat down. For a long time he simply stared at Edmund, staring into the bright green eyes that glowed like a cat's in the moonlight. He gently guided his snowy white hand through Edmund's dark violet locks. Digariad began to rock his body gently, much like Ben and Mal would do when they were putting Edmund to sleep.

"You know," Digariad began to say in a hushed tone, "there was a time, a lifetime ago it seems, that I wanted to have a child. A time I thought such fancies could become a reality." Digariad's voice was no longer magical, but weak and sad. He smiled down at his nephew, a true smile, something he had not done in twenty-four years. "You can understand me, can't you," he asked the babe in his arms. Edmund's eyes were focused on his uncle. "When I was your age I could understand everything around me, I can even remember the day I was born." Digariad's eyes grew darker, and his smile faded into a scowl. "I remember lying in the snow still covered in afterbirth and blood, while your grandmother continued to feel sorry for herself. I remember her leaving me as it started to snow, and the wolves who came to feast on me." A cruel smile formed on his face. "Only once they were close enough to me did they start to whimper and howl, my magic driving them away." Digariad again looked down at Edmund, his eyes still fasted on his uncle. "I was alone in that spot for months. I didn't need to eat, I didn't need to drink. I just laid there, wondering why my own mother would have abandon me. After six months I started to walk, I think my magic helped me mature faster. I spent seventeen years wondering the Earth, searching all the realms for my mother, to apologize for whatever it was I had done for her to hate me. But I never found her."

Digariad focused on Edmund. "You can understand every word I'm saying, can't you," he asked. After a long moment the ten day old nodded his small head. Another true smile formed on Digariad's face, before turning into a dark frown. "Then you understand what I have done, that I have cursed you." Again Edmund nodded his head, his eyes looked sad. He reached a tiny arm up at his uncle, his little hand opening and closing. Digariad gave Edmund his pointer finger, to which Edmund grasped.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation," Digariad said somberly. His crimson eyes just as sad as Edmund's. Digariad bit his bottom lip, much like Mal would do when she was thinking of what to say. He looked away from Edmund and towards his sleeping sister, wrapped in the arms of her true love. The shadows around him flickered to life for a moment before settling back into the darkness. Edmund's eyes followed the shadows as they retreated away from him and his uncle. Digariad closed his eyes and took in a large breathe. When he opened them again they were no longer a bloody crimson color, but a bright pale blue.

"My dear nephew," Digariad began, his voice shaky, he tried to speak but couldn't. He swore under his breath and looked away from Edmund. He had planned to tell him everything, to explain to Edmund why it was better to be dead, why he had chosen such a horrible curse, but he couldn't. Instead he turned back to his nephew, and told him of things to come.

"Your parent's as I'm sure you are aware of, are going on a 'quest' of sorts; to find out your grandmother's secrets and mine. They think they have found a way to save you from my curse, perhaps they have. I am confident that they will discover Maleficent's secrets, she was sloppy and careless, whereas I have buried my past so well, so that I could forget. They will fail in killing me, Edmund. I can and will anticipate your mother's every move, and if she is clever enough to find my hide-a-way—I am prepared for her."

Edmund let out a sharp wail. Digariad's face scrunched up and he began to "shhhsh" his nephew.

"Don't cry," he whispered to Edmund, "I don't mean that I will kill her. I'll just send her back here." Edmund eyed his uncle suspiciously, tears falling down his chubby cheeks. Digariad smiled and gently wiped the tears from his face. "I promise, I won't kill her, or your father." Edmund's face returned to normal.

 _Then why are you going to kill me_. Digariad heard the words in his mind, and knew that they had come from Edmund. Digariad stared into Edmund's green eyes.

"Death is much kinder than living, Edmund," Digariad said. "Your parents were selfish to bring you into this world, a world that loathes anything different, that takes something precious and beautiful and turns it into something so evil and monstrous." Digariad rose from the chair and walked back over to the crib. He gently laid Edmund on his back. "I know you must think what I have done to you is unforgivable, that I am a monster. And you think that because it is true. I am a monster, but I am a product of what the world has done to me. And I will not let history repeat itself."

Edmund was staring at his uncle with confused eyes, not understanding completely what he was saying.

"I would give anything to die," Digariad uttered, "there is no happiness left for me in this life, and yet I am cursed to live forever. I have saved you, Edmund, from a fate worse than death." Digariad pressed his fingers to his lips and then pressed them onto Edmund's soft forehead. "No matter what anyone tells you," Digariad whispered weakly, "no matter what you think, I have done what I have done because I do love you." And with those final words the shadows engulfed Digariad and took him back to his realm. When he was returned to solid form he stepped from the shadows and into a room he had not stepped foot in for twenty-four years. He was in his castle, and this would have been their room. The room had once been the brightest in the castle, but now it was dark and damp. Rotting wood lay on the marble floor, inches upon inches of dust had collected on everything, spider-webs littered the high ceiling, and nature had reclaimed most of the room for itself.

There was one item in the room, however, that had remained untouched by time and the elements. Digariad walked over to the painting that hung on the western wall. It was a portrait. Digariad stopped inches from the painting, a shaky arm rose from his side and an equally shaky hand fell onto the painted face. Digariad looked into the deep brown eyes of the painting, remembering the first time that he had laid eyes on those eyes. And for the first time in over two decades Digariad's heart started to beat again. A thunderous wail burst from Digariad's mouth and he fell to his knees. Not being able to stand any serious form of human love or sorrow the shadows and hate that had consumed Digariad left him. On the floor, was a man who had not seen the light of day in decades. His bright whitish-blond hair glowed in the darkness, and his pale blue eyes gazed up at the portrait of his lost love. Digariad cried for hours, years of suppressed sorrow bursting from him, until eventually he fell to the ground and the darkness and hate returned and engulfed him.


	32. Chapter 32

Many Years Ago…

He was concealed from the cold, not that it bothered him anyway. It had stopped snowing; the sun broke through the grey clouds. He was in a cave, for now it was his home. He was sitting on a rock, staring out into the wilderness. He did not know which realm he was in, nor did he care. Eighteen years of searching, of wondering the world, and he had nothing, and no one. He looked down at his tan hands, before waving one around in a circle. A silver swirl of smoke formed from thin air, and turned into a small white cake, a single candle in the shape of a star stood erect in the middle. He snapped his fingers and the candle was lit. He stared down at the small cake, stared at that stupid candle, and for a moment he considered smashing it, along with any hope at happiness. He raised his arm up, ready to strike, before slowly lowering back down to his side. He sighed and snapped his fingers, the candle lit. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Maybe next year," he whispered. He took in a deep breath and made a wish before blowing out the tiny flame. A sharp cry startled him from his pity part, it had come from far outside. Another cry, he could hear the pain echoing from the scream. He stood up and twirled his hands and was consumed in a cloud of ice-blue smoke. The cloud of smoke appeared far in the middle of the woods, and dissolved into nothingness. The boy took shape, and twirled around, looking for the source of the cry. He found it. A large, pure white wolf. It was lying on the ground, clumps of snow clang to its fur. It was whimpering. Its back right leg was snared in a crude trap, that cut deep into it, the bones broken and the muscles liquid. The wolf looked up at the boy and snarled. The boy put up his hands, as if to defend himself.

"It's alright," he said slowly approaching the wounded wolf, "I'm going to help you," he finished. The wolf's ears perked back, its gums lowered and her eyes became soft. She understood him. The boy walked closer to the wolf and the cruel trap. He waved his hand over the metal teeth and chain that held the wolf down. It dissolved into the snow. The wounds healed, and the blood stopped flowing down the wolf's leg. The wolf quickly jumped up from the ground and away from the strange boy. The two creatures stared at one other, both pairs of eyes bright and icy blue. The boy's whitish-blond hair blew into his eyes, his tan skin gleaming with sweat. The wolf proceeded towards him, the boy did not move, but smiled. The wolf nudged its large head against the boy's hip, his hand found its way to the top of the wolf's head, and he began to pet it.

"The hell," an unfamiliar voice shouted, breaking the serenity. The boy and the wolf looked up and saw two men, hiding behind a snowy hill. The wolf ran, one man, with dark brown hair raised his arms that held a large gun. The boy held out his hands in what seemed to be a defensive move, a way to block the bullet, and in doing so the two men became frozen. The boy could see them clearly now, their faces frozen in shock and anger. He knew them to be the hunters, but found their garb odd. They were not at all camouflaged, it appeared that they had not even made an attempt to do so. They were dressed too nicely, as if they were about to attend some banquet. Their hair was neatly combed, and each wore a pure gold pendent around their neck. The boy shook his head, and prepared himself to wisp away their memories from the last ten minutes when yet another voice broke the silence. The boy turned and saw another person, crouching up in a tree above him. It was another boy, though boy wasn't quite the right word. He was not a boy, but not yet a man, much like himself. Seventeen, eighteen years of age perhaps. His hair was blond, with a slight tint of red. Freckles were scattered around his tan face, and he too was dressed just as nice as the older men. He resembled the one with the dark brown hair, they could've been brothers. But it was his eyes that the other boy could not help but to gaze into. Deep pools of brown, like two warm cups of hot coco.

"How'd you do that," the boy in the trees asked. The other boy did not respond, he could only stare at the boy, his heart racing in his chest, his mind consumed by the boy's beauty. The boy in the tree smiled, another arrow from Cupid's bow shot into the other boy's heart. "Can you talk," he asked, his voice warm and soft as velvet.

"You're with them," the other boy finally spoke. The boy in the trees moved his head to look at the two men, still frozen in time. He nodded.

"That's my dad," he said pointing to the man with the dark hair. "Prince Kit, but my mom calls him Charming" he explained. The boy looked over his shoulder back at the hunters. He turned back to meet the brown eyes of the other.

"He's your father," he asked.

"He and my mom were both nineteen when I was born," he explained, before jumping down from the tree limb. The other boy backed away, only slightly, still unsure if he could trust the stranger before him.

"And he's a prince," he inquired.

"Yes, as is the other man," the boy said pointing to the other man, who had dirty blond hair. "That's Prince Philip, he's visiting from his kingdom across the sea."

"Princes are not, it is wrong to kill for sport," the other boy spat. The other boy did not argue, but nodded his head.

"I agree," he said softy, "but my father is set in his ways, and I am regrettably forced to join him, as per some ridiculous royal rule." He finished and stared at the other boy, his eyes squinting.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"How do you know that I am not a resident in this land," the boy with blue eyes asked, putting on his best poker face. The son of the prince smiled and laugh,

"Because you would know who my father is, he and my mother's tale is quite popular, even to those who live far from the palace and city." The son of the prince walked closer, the other boy did not move. He extended his arm outwards and held out his hand. "My name is Alexander," he introduced himself with a smile. The other boy stared at him, his eyes moving from his handsome face to his hand. He did not understand why he was sticking out his hand. Alexander, seeming to have noticed the stranger's confusion gave a small chuckle.

"You're supposed to shake it," he explained.

"Why," the other boy asked. Alexander smiled again, and laughed a bit harder.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, it's just something people do when they meet for the first time."

The other boy eyed the other suspiciously, unsure if he were trying to trick him, if he himself also had magic. He gazed into the warm brown eyes, and for a moment he swore he saw something he had never seen before, something that made him sure that he could trust him. The other boy slowly extended his arm from his side and gripped the other boy's hand and shook it, though not in the correct way. Alexander smiled, and the other boy felt his stomach churn from within.

"What's your name," Alexander asked.

"Digariad," the other boy answered, and for the first time in all of his time on Earth he felt a true smile spread across his face.


	33. Chapter 33

They were all gathered in the library, no one saying a word. Edmund was in Ben's arms, looking up at his parents. He was focused on the two, trying to communicate with them as he had done with his uncle, but all of his attempts failed. He knew why, he and his uncle were connected in some fashion, their minds worked more similarly than his and his mother. It was frustrating, to not be able to inform them of what his uncle had told him the night before. He studied his parents and his other family members during the week they spent locked in the library. They were able to communicate with each other with their mouths. Edmund opened his small mouth trying to make words come from it as they had. Nothing but small cries come through. In his frustration Edmund began to cry. Ben looked down at his son and tried to sooth him.

"It's okay, Buddy," Ben said down to his son in a soft voice, smiling as Edmund stopped his wailing. Edmund looked into his father's eyes, his face contorted in frustration and sadness. He did not want his parents to leave him, he did not want them to try and fight his uncle, he wanted to assure them that everything would be okay, that the three of them could enjoy his sixteen years together, and maybe try to save his uncle. Ben leaned down and pressed a kiss to Edmund's forehead.

"He doesn't want you to leave," Belle said somberly. Ben gently handed Edmund over to Mal. She cradled him in her arms and pulled him close to her chest, not ever wanting to let go.

"Mother, we have been over this. Discovering Maleficent's secrets will allow us to discover Digariad's, and then we can save Edmund."

"And I told you that there has to be a better way," Belle retorted. Adam put his hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Be careful, both of you," he said. Belle casted her eyes down and said nothing more. "we don't want either of you to get hurt," he finished.

"He won't hurt us," Mal said darkly, "if he wanted to he would have at Edmund's christening. No, he wants us to suffer by taking Edmund away." Mal looked down at her son, both their green eyes glowing. She had for the past week envisioned what it would be like to lose him, to watch him grow into a wonderful young man like his father, only for him to be killed by true-loves'-first kiss. After her conversation with Ella she had gained a further understanding to the type of pain losing a child does to one, it destroys them, beyond repair as it had done to Ella and Charming. She would not allow that to happen to her, she wouldn't allow Edmund to die. "He doesn't know we're coming after him, he doesn't know that I am going to find a way to destroy him—to kill him," she said in a sinister tone.

"Mal," Evie whispered in a freighted tone. Mal didn't respond, instead she placed a long kiss on Edmund's forehead before reluctantly handing him over to Evie. Mal held back a sob and stared at Fairy Godmother.

"We're ready," she said. Fairy Godmother nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. She walked over to Mal and Ben, her face cold.

"The spell is simple," she said to Mal, "simply repeat after me." Fairy Godmother held out her hands in front of her, Mal followed suit.

" _In this night, and in this hour I call upon an ancient power_ ," both women said in unison, electric green lights sparked in midair in a circle. " _To lands separated by time and space_ ," the sparks grew in size, the others all backed away from the growing electricity that cackled like fire, Evie covering Edmund's entire body. Ben stepped closer to Mal, his eyes locked on the portal. " _Remove us from the now, and take us to the desired place_ ," Mal and Fairy Godmother finished. The portal opened in full length now. The glowing electric green light illuminated the room, Evie turned her back away to keep the bright light from harming Edmund's eyes. Everyone was mute, too focused on the swirling vortex. Fairy Godmother turned to Mal, shouting over the wind.

"This portal will take you to the land you desire to go to, to where Digariad's story began." Mal and Ben nodded their heads, indicating that they understood what she was saying. "When you need to come home, or need to travel to another realm just repeat the spell."

Ben grabbed onto Mal's hand, both looked over to where Evie stood holding their son. Edmund was leaning his neck to look at his parents. Both smiled at their son, trying to hide from him their sorrow at leaving him.

"We'll be back soon, Buddy," Ben yelled over his shoulder.

"We love you," Mal added fighting back tears. Before either could change their minds they jumped into the portal.

Their bodies felt like they were being torn in all different directions, if they could have opened their mouths they would have been screaming. Mal though for a terrifying moment that she and Fairy Godmother had performed the spell wrong, and that Ben and her were dying. And as soon as the pain started it was gone. They landed in a field, overgrown and unkempt. They groaned and laid in the grass for minutes, taking in deep breathes.

Mal felt two strong hands wrap around her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ben asked. Mal nodded her head. She slowly rose from the ground and looked into the eyes of her husband. They said nothing, instead they helped one another up from off the ground and looked around them.

"Where are we," Mal asked seeing nothing by forest and valleys. Ben squinted his eyes and looked around, not sure himself, until he saw the top of the mountain. He pointed towards it, Mal followed his finger and saw the structure too.

"My mother's old castle," she said somberly. High up in the mountains, nearly concled by thick fog was Maleficent's castle. They stared at the imposing structure that was a good ten miles from where they stood, and an additional three miles from above the ground. It would take, Ben thought, a day and a half to hike to the castle. He took Mal's hand and began to walk before noticing that she was not following.

"What's wrong," he asked. Mal smirked before raising her free hand up and snapping her fingers. Mal and Ben were consumed by dark violet smoke. The smoke dissolved at the entrance to the castle, the dark structure appeared to be crumbling. Ben and Mal looked up at the castle and a cold chill ran through them. Mal wasted no time and walked straight into the castle. The damp walls and smell of mold assaulted both of their sense of smell.

"I wonder what we're looking for," Ben asked aloud. Mal shook her head.

"I don't know, I didn't even know he was here with her." They began to walk when Mal felt a sudden urge growing insider her, as if something was trying to guide her to something. She looked up at a winding stair case and began the ascend.

"Mal," Ben called up after her, proceeding to follow her. Mal's pace began to grow when suddenly a voice whispered in her head.

" _Mal_ ," it called out to her, eerily, yet soothing.

"Love, where are we going?" Ben asked behind her. Mal said nothing, turning left, down a cold hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large door, made of dark wood. "This was her room," Mal responded. Ben looked at her, confused but trusting. Mal flicked her fingers and the door opened, reveling a dark and depressing room. The couple walked in slowly, gazing at the horror around them. Bones. They were everywhere. Human bones thrown around the room with the bones of animals, as decoration. Mal walked in slowly, Ben following behind her.

"I never even thought that she was capable of this," Mal whispered as she stared into the black, soulless eye sockets of a human skull.

"Mal," Ben called from across the room. Mal turned and found her husband staring at an old book atop of a pulpit. Mal walked over next to Ben and looked down at the yellowed pages.

"It's a spell book," Mal stated while looking at the strange symbols and incantations. She moved her hand to change the page, and in the instant her fingers made contact with the page she was taken back to another time.

 _Maleficent was standing across the room, staring at a tall figure that stood across from her. Digariad smiled at their mother—his hand on the very spell book Mal had been looking at._

 _"_ _I must say, Mother," Digariad said smiling, "I am quiet disappointed. I have heard all about the great, and terrible Maleficent and yet here I am. It was all too easy to break into your forbidden fortress, and into your personal chamber. I was excepting some trouble." He finished, sitting down on a chair, crossing his legs. He smiled, exposing his perfect white teeth._

 _Maleficent snarled, before smiling herself._

 _"_ _Make no mistake, son," she said the word with a bitterness that wiped the smile from Digariad's face, "you will not live to break into my home again." Maleficent raised her arm, a large ball of fire growing in her hand. Digariad never flinched, with a simple wave of his hand the fireball was extinguished. Maleficent looked at her hand in shock._

 _"_ _Come now, Mother," he said with the same bitterness she had, "let's not fight. After-all this is the first time we've seen each other since the moment I was born. What was that, twenty years ago?" Digariad got up from the chair and walked back over to the spell book._

 _"_ _Yes, how did you survive all by yourself? My last memories of you were leaving you alone, naked and in the snow. A pack of wolves was not too far away. I was sure they would've consumed you."_

 _"_ _They never came closer than fifteen feet." Digariad boasted. "Never took a nip," he said with a laugh. "I survived in that spot for six months, my magic the only thing that kept me alive. Afterwards I learned to walk, and foolishly I spent the next eighteen years I looked for you. I traveled realm to realm, hoping to find you."_

 _"_ _And now you want your mommy to hug you and make you feel better?" Maleficent mocked. Digariad smiled._

 _"_ _No, no, Mother. What I want from you I already have." Digariad put his hand inside of his black robes and pulled out a page from the spell book. "Thank you," he said before putting it back inside his robes. Maleficent looked to her left and saw her staff, leaning against the door. As if Digariad read her mind he reached his hand forward, the staff flying across the room and into his open palm. Maleficent was again shocked. "So this is the source of all your black magic," Digariad taunted, "a branch and gemstone." Digariad chuckled as he examined the staff. Before Maleficent could attempt to retrieve the staff a wail broke the stunned silence—followed by the shouting of men. Digariad laughed._

 _"_ _It would seem your prisoner is being rescued. Along with his daughter," Digariad said listening to the commotion coming from downstairs. His eyes widened, as he sensed just who was being held as prisoner. "My little brother and sister—oh Mother you are wicked." Digariad laughed before disappearing into a wall of red flames. Maleficent snarled before dissolving into a cloud of purple smoke._

The scene from within Mal's head dissolved and she returned to the presence. She began to fall before Ben caught her. Ben looked down at his wife.

"Mal, what happened. Your eyes glazed over, and you weren't responsive." Mal shook her head.

"I think I saw the past…but it didn't make sense," she said as she recalled the vision she had just seen. "It was of Digariad and our mother—before the war, before she was taken to the Isle. But…I was there."

"What?" Ben exclaimed. "That's not possible."

Before they could try to comprehend how it was even possible there was a load bang by the window. They turned and looked into the direction and saw a flash of green light. It zoomed away, into the forest.

"Wait," Mal shouted before running out the door and out of the castle, Ben following close by.


	34. Chapter 34

Mal ran down the steep meadow, following the green light as it flew further and faster away. Mal saw Ben in her peripheral vision, his face intense and focused. The green light vanished into the dense forest. Mal knew whatever the green light was, it was something intelligent and alive.

"It's getting away," Ben shouted as he started accelerating in his speed as the light speed further and faster into the forest.

"No," Mal yelled. Fearing she would lose whatever it was, Mal turned herself in a cloud of smoke and intercepted the greenlight. Returning to a physical form, Mal rolled around in the dirt, clinging to the being that had been spying on her and Ben. Eventually Mal and whatever she had clung to stopped rolling. With leaves in her hair, and her pale face covered in dirt Mal wound up on top—pinning the arms of the spy above his head.

"Get off of me," the man said. Alas Mal got a good look at the spy, and her stomach turned from within. It was Digariad, but at the same time it was not. The man under her was older, his hair was not black, but a deep gold, his skin was tanned, his eyes a normal brown color, he was far older, a man in his late forties, and on his back were large golden-brown wings.

"Who are you," Mal demanded.

"Who are you," the stranger asked back. Mal's eyes began to glow a brilliant green, and the stranger's face turned into a mask of horror.

"Maleficent?" He asked in a quiet, terror-filled voice. Mal's own features, which had been wild and feral, began to soften. She saw the horror in the man's eyes, and slowly got off of him.

"I am not Maleficent," she said softly, "I am her daughter, Mal. Queen of Auradon." The man's face changed from horror to awe. He got up from the ground, gazing at Mal with fascination.

"She had another child?" he asked stunned. Mal nodded her head. There was a rustling from behind Mal. She didn't take her eyes off the man.

"It's fine, Ben," she said aloud. Ben skidded to a stop, Mal heard a gasp come from him, seeing for himself the resemblance between the man and Digariad. "It's not him," Mal said aloud again. Ben slowly began to walk towards his wife, ready to throw himself in front of her if necessary. The stranger looked at Mal, then Ben, then back at Mal.

"Who are you," Mal said again, slowly. The stranger looked at Mal, his eyes water-filled and conflicted. He took a step forward, Mal raised her arm, a ball of fire grew inside her palm. The man held out both hands, meaning no harm.

"I," he started to say in a hushed voice, "I think I am your uncle." Both Mal and Ben felt dumbstruck.

"My what," Mal asked while walking closer, the ball of fire still glowing brightly in her hand. "That's not possible." The middle-aged man smiled.

"Anything is possible, Little One," he said softly, his eyes warm and filled with light. He smiled and began to walk closer to the pair. Mal's hand threw upward, the fireball growing in heat and intensity. The man put his hands up defensively. "Please, I do not mean you any harm."

"Then why were you spying on us, why did you flee?" Ben retorted.

"I heard the portal you came through, and saw two people entering my sister's castle. I—I assumed it was her."

"You don't know?" Mal asked the man as she lowered her arm.

"Know what?"

"Maleficent is dead," Mal explained coldly, no hint of sorrow in her voice. The light in the man's eyes withered away like a dying flower. The kind smile melting into a frown. He nodded his head, and began to speak.

"You'd think I'd be used to losing her. My dear little sister," he trailed off, his voice shaking. "How did she—I mean was it, did she suffer?"

"Yes," Mal told him bluntly. "I pushed her over the edge of my castle after she tried to murder my husband, and kill me when I was five months pregnant." The man stared at her bugged eyed, but then returned to normal, his frown more evident.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I am not surprised. After what happened to her—she killed her, she killed so many…I am sorry to inform you that you had a—"

"He's not dead," Mal said, cutting the man off. "If she tried to kill him, she failed. My brother is very much alive."

The man looked confused.

"That's not possible," he questioned, mainly to himself, "she left him the moment he was born, in the winter, to the wolves."

"He survived, thanks to his magic."

"Then where is he?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Ben chimed in. "He's placed a powerful curse on our son."

"You have a son," he said looking at Mal.

"Yes," she said angrily, annoyed at the man's constant interruptions and questions. "And he is going to die, thanks to Digariad if I don't stop him—and before you ask me anymore questions please know I am very confused. I just had a vision in that castle that doesn't make any sense, I have now just been informed that I have another family member I knew nothing about, I am in a land I have apparently been in before, though it makes no sense..." Mal thought back to the vision of the past she had, had. Digariad had mentioned Maleficent's prisoners.

" _My little brother and sister_ ," he had said. The information only now hit Mal in full force. There was another sibling, another brother. What had happened to him? Had Maleficent killed him? Did he die in whatever rescue mission Digariad had mentioned was going on? And if he was correct, and she had been one of the children who cried—how could she have been born on the Isle? There were too many missing pieces to the puzzle, her mind felt as if a dense, evil fog had consumed it.

"I know you on confused," the man said, "but if the two of you would come with me, to the others—I think we may be able to help explain everything."

"Others?" Mal asked inquisitively, "there are others?" Her tone was a fine mix between astonishment and hopefulness. The man nodded his head.

"The few of us who are left, my father—your grandfather will be able to better explain everything. And tell you what happened to your mother—and about your vision." Ben put his hand on Mal's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Can we trust him?"

"I don't know," Mal answered honestly. "Look at him, he looks just like him—he has to be telling the truth."

"How do we know that it's not him?"

"He would have killed us by now," was Mal's answer. She knew the man before her was not her brother, she was not however confident that he was her uncle. How many more relatives existed that she didn't know of? She wasn't sure she could trust him, but she knew that she had agreed to the dangers this mission came along with, agreed that every risk would be worth it—if it saved her son. Mal looked back at the man, stood up straight, her eyes glowing brilliantly.

"Take us to them," she commanded. The man nodded his head and motioned for the two to follow him.

* * *

Many years ago…

Digariad had just finished setting the table, everything perfectly in place. Alexander was expected any moment. One year had gone by, one magical year that Digariad had never imaged could have occurred. He hummed to himself as he whisked his hands to and fro, allowing his magic to flow adding the finishing touches to everything.

He had fashioned the small hut six month ago, at the urging of Alexander to set up a perminate residence in the land. Digariad smiled, remembering the day Alexander had begged him not to leave.

 _"_ _I've never stayed in any realm for more than a quarter of a year," Digariad explained._

 _"_ _Why is that?"_

 _"_ _Usually I've been chased out," Digariad explained with a small chuckle, "I've found that most people don't like magic."_

 _"_ _I can't believe that," Alexander exclaimed. "Magic is well—its magic. Who wouldn't like it?"_

 _"_ _People who fear what they don't understand," Digariad told him, "and fear always leads to hate. At least that has been my experience." Alexander turned to his friend and frowned; the two of them were walking along the shore, the water crashing over their feet. Digariad glanced over to Alexander, his tan skin and dark golden hair glowed in the sun. The now familiar feeling of dozens of flocks of birds soaring inside his stomach overwhelmed Digariad. He turned his eyes away from his friend, his only friend in the world, and looked out to the sea._

 _"_ _You haven't had a good life, have you?" Alexander asked quietly. Digariad shook his head._

 _"_ _No, I haven't," he admitted. There was silence for some minutes—the two young men listening to the sounds of the sea._

 _"_ _You said your mother abandoned you."_

 _"_ _The moment I was born—she left me in the snow and for the wolves."_

 _"_ _And your magic kept you safe?"_

 _"_ _Correct, and made it so I didn't have eat or drink."_

 _"_ _Do you hate her?"_

 _"_ _Of course not," Digariad stated, "something horrible must've happened to her, for her to hate me. I've always wanted to find her and apologize."_

 _"_ _But you did nothing wrong."_

 _"_ _Maybe not, but something happened to her, and whatever it was I am sorry it did."_

 _"_ _You're too good, Dig."_

 _Digariad chuckled at the nickname Alexander had given to him. "If your mother abandoned you, how'd you get your name?"_

 _The smile wavered from Digariad's face. "I gave it to myself, when I was ten," he explained._

 _"_ _Does it mean anything, in particular?" Alexander asked with more curiosity. Digariad nodded his head, the smile shrinking to nothing—Alexander didn't seem to notice._

 _"_ _It's ancient Welsh," he began to explain, "I stumbled upon it while I was exploring these ancient ruins, in an old spell book."_

 _"_ _And you just liked the sound of it?" Alexander guessed. Digariad stopped walking, and soon so did Alexander. The two friends stared at one another, Alexander began to look confused._

 _"_ _It means discarded," Digariad said somberly, "and loveless. Because that's what I was, what I am." Alexander's mouth opened, Digariad offered a smile and a shrug. "I tend to lean more on the dramatic side," he tried to joke, but Alexander didn't fall for it. There was an awkward pause and silence. "I'm sorry," Digariad said quietly._

 _"_ _Why are you sorry?" Alexander asked._

 _"_ _Because I made you feel sad."_

 _"_ _You didn't make me feel sad, what you said did. Do you really think that? About yourself?"_

 _For the first time Digariad looked ashamed, he bit his bottom lip._

 _"_ _You're the only friend I have," he said in a whisper, "and I met you only six months ago—for eighteen years I was loveless, and discarded. Chased from realm to realm, looking for the mother who never wanted me—I never felt anything by sorrow."_

 _Instantly Alexander's arms were wrapped around Digariad. There were no words, there didn't need to be, in that moment Alexander said everything with that hug. Digariad smiled and wrapped his arms around Alexander—the two of them stayed that way for a long time. Digariad's grip grew tighter, and his head fell into the crook of Alexander's neck. Warm, happy tears welled up in his bright blue eyes, the birds in his stomach, now powerful_ _griffins soared. For the first time in his life he was being held, someone was holding him, he was safe in Alexander's warm, strong arms. He never wanted to let go._

A knock on the door awoke Digariad from his memory. He smiled and rushed to the door. When he opened it he saw Alexander leaning against the doorframe, a smug smile on his face, and a shiny golden card in his hand.

"What?" Digariad asked. Alexander showed himself in, his red cape flowing behind him. He twirled around and handed Digariad the card.

"You, my friend, are cordially invited to the Winter Solicits Ball, tomorrow night."

Digariad looked down at the golden card, reading each word carefully. His name was written in fine, black ink, under his name was the time of the event and a message 'Special Guest of Prince Alexander". One of Digariad's brows rose into his blond bangs.

"You're inviting me—to a ball?" Alexander nodded his head vigorously.

"It's time you made your public duet," Alexander proclaimed dramatically. Digariad rolled his eyes before walking towards the table.

"Yes, here is Digariad the Witch, please don't burn him at the stake," he added dramatically as well. Alexander slapped the back of Digariad's head playfully.

"I'm serious, Dig," he whined, "I want you to come." Alexander sat down next to Digariad, pouting his lips and widening his eyes. Digariad groaned.

"No, no—not the puppy dog eyes."

Alexander whined. "Please," he said sweetly, "don't make me suffer through a boring ball all by myself."

"Aren't dozens of people invited?" Digariad countered. Alexander nodded.

"But none of them are my best friend," he added. Digariad smiled. _Best friend_ , he was Alexander's best friend. How long had he yearned for that, to be important to someone, for someone to love who loved him in return. Digariad sighed.

"Is that a yes," Alexander asked excited.

"It is," Digariad said nodding his head. Alexander smiled widely, wrapping Digariad in his strong arms.

"It's going to be a night to remember," he nearly yelled. Digariad bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sure it will be." Digariad took the golden invitation and stuffed it into a hidden pocket in his cloak.

"So what's the special occasion?" Alexander asked as he gazed at the large and impressive arrangement of food. Digariad blushed; his cheeks filled with blood.

"Well, today marks two very special events," he began to explain as he twirled his wrist. Plates began to move on their own, food floated in the air then landed on the plates as they passed. Soon the very full saucers were in front of the two young men, knifes and forks magically appeared out of silver sparks next to them. "Today marks one year of our friendship," Digaraid informed the very confused Alexander. The other boy's eyes widened with realization.

"You're joking," he said hopefully. Digariad laughed and shook his head.

"Afraid not, you're fortunate I'm not someone who offends easily," he added jokingly.

"Dig, I'm-I didn't even realize,"

"It's fine," Digariad reassured his friend, placing a tan hand on his strong shoulder. "I didn't expect you to recall the exact date we met. For me, it was the day my life started to turn around, so naturally I placed more value on it; though every day spent with you is perfect." Alexander blushed, smiling softly as he gazed into Digariad's eyes.

"What is the other important event?"

"It's my birthday," Digaraid informed him as he took a bite of a biscuit, "I'm nineteen today." Alexander looked stunned.

"It's your birthday?" Digariad nodded his head, taking another large bite. "Why didn't you say something earlier? I don't have anything to give you, not at the moment at least."

Digariad began to shake his head violently. "I don't want anything from you," he explained, "your friendship is all that I need." Alexander's eyes squinted, and his brows furrowed together.

"Need I remind you what you got me, for my birthday?"

"I know what I got you, but you deserved it. You've changed my life."

"And don't you know that you've changed mine?" Alexander countered. Digariad stopped chewing on his food. He hadn't expected those words to come from Alexander's mouth.

"No, I really didn't think I had. I'm not-I mean, I didn't think that I was as important to you," he began to say trailing off as he met Alexander's beautiful brown eyes. Digariad could not remember what he had been saying, he found himself, again lost in the warm eyes of his best friend. Alexander's hand reached forward, falling onto Digariad's cheek. It was almost instinctive when Digariad placed his hand on top of Alexander's. The two friends starting into one another's eyes. Alexander finally broke the silence.

"You, are the most important person in my life," he whispered gently. Digariad smiled brightly.

"As are you. I hope that we are apart of each other's lives for the reminder of our days." Alexander smiled, and licked his bottom lip.

"I think," he began to say, "I know what to give you for your birthday."

"What's that?" Digariad inquired.

"Close your eyes," Alexander instructed. Digaraid looked at his friend suspiciously. "Trust me," Alexander urged. Sighing, Digariad did as he was told and closed his eyes. He waited in the darkness for a moment, wondering if Alexander was going to leave, when he felt his other hand fall onto his cheek. Digariad was confused for only a moment more, Alexander's gift became clear when Digaraid felt Alexander's lips crash onto his own.


End file.
